


A perfect life?

by letty_et_dom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rhaego is alive, good ending, mostly jonerys, the starks will arrived but not in the beginning, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 63,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letty_et_dom/pseuds/letty_et_dom
Summary: What will happen if somoene would have been able to save daenerys' son Rhaego? How that will affect her relation with Jon? Will she find her happy ending?So basycally the fact that Rhaego is alive doesn't change anything in her story before Jon came in her life. She kept her son as a secret to protect him.This story will have a happy ending because I think that we all need one after episode 5 :'(P.S: I am sorry if there are mistakes but english is not my language so don't hesitate to point it out to me. Please don't stop reading this story because of the first chapter he is very shitty I know and I am very sorry for it but the others chapter are better.





	1. Daenerys get a son

Daenerys's point of view:

Drogo was dead and so was Rhaego because of this witch. I should have listened to the Dothraki and not trust her. Never again would I trust a witch. I was going to tell to Ser Jorah to stop this witch when I heard moaning. I turned and saw Drogo convulsing a few seconds before becoming completely motionless again. I ran to him and shook him but it was too late. Drogo was dead for good. I turned to the witch, eyes full of hatred. She looked at me surprised "It's impossible" she said before running to the camp. I followed her. Once in front of the tent that I share ... well... that I shared with Drogo. A girl of about 12 years old was standing in front of us. She carried in her arms something wrapped in a blanket.

" Who are you ? "

"My name is Liliana. I live with my grandmother 1km away from here. I was walking around when I felt the presence of black magic. I came by curiosity. » Responds the girl.

"Are you a witch?" Asked Ser Jorah.

"Indeed, but my grandmother and I are against the use of black magic. We prefer to use our gift to save lives. "

Suddenly we heard the crying of a baby, it came from the arms of the girl. She moved the blanket slightly, which allowed me to see a baby's head under the blanket. Liliana then rocked the baby, singing a little song to calm him down, and that suceed quickly enough.

" What have you done ? » Asked the witch who had just killed my husband and who was still standing by my side.

"When I went into the tent I saw the body of a baby. He was dead because of a dark magic spell. So I reverse the spell. » She said as if it was something quite normal.

I went over to her and leaned over to completely remove the blanket from the baby's head. When I saw his face I stepped back incredulously. It was Rhaego. I was sure it was him, he was alive.

"You saved my son. » I whispered.

"I save him indeed but he was born far too early. Children like him don't always survive in our world. He often dies in the first weeks of their lives. My grandmother and I use our powers to save children who, like him, were born too soon. "

"So you can save his life, he will live normally? "

"It is possible indeed but you should ask my grandmother rather it is her who helps the mothers and the children, I only learn. "

"You are now ready to deal with it alone Liliana. » Said a woman who had just arrived from nowhere.

Liliana turned to the old woman surprised.

"Grandma, you're the best, this child has more chance of survival with you than with me. "

"You'll be fine. Daenerys is dedicated to doing great things and to accomplish this things she has to travel all around the world. It's no longer my age to travel the world. But you are young and you want to travel. This is your chance. "

Liliana turned to me and looked at me as if she was looking for an answer, I nodded. I wanted her to come with me so that Rhaego could live and then this girl looked like a good girl, she reminded me of me a few years ago.

"Will you suceed to do all the work without me? » The girl asked her grandmother.

"What do you think young girl I was doing very well before you were born. "

The old lady caressed her cheek, before turning on her heels and disappearing as she had come. Liliana handed me my son.

"I promise you that nothing will happen to him. I will do my best to make your son the best life possible. » She said with determination.

I nodded and gave the order to stop the witch.

That evening we burned Drogo's body. and the witch at the same time. I laid a kiss on Raego's forehead and laid him in Liliana's arms before walking across the Flames to join Drogo.

........................................................................

The next morning Ser Jorah approached me and looked at me surprised. My clothes were burnt and had been replaced by three baby dragons. At the sight of my dragons all the Dothraki still present bent the knee before me. Liliana squatted but did not bend down in front of me to not hurt Raego in the process.  
At the end maybe everything is not lost.

 

Sorry for the mistakes and thank you to read my story anyway. In the next chapter they would have a big gap time, we will see the meeting between Jon and Daenerys. Everything that happen in the serie between season 1 and 7 would be the same at the exception that there was Rhaego and Liliana with Daenerys.


	2. Jon arrived at Dragonstone

Daenerys's point of view:  
Tyrion and Missandei have gone greeting Jon Snow on the beach, while I leave Rhaego in his room.  
"Why can I never meet new people?" He asked me disappointed.  
Fortunately for me Rhaego is a calm child who obeys me even if it does not always make him happy. He is now 5 years old and very few people are aware of his existence.  
"I already tell you Rhaego, it's to protect you. If your existence were to be learned, there are many people who would go after you to reach me and I would never let anyone attack you. Do you trust me ?" I asked him while kneeling before him to be at his height. He nodded and I opened my arms so that he would come and snuggle, which he did immediately. Then I nodded to Liliana to take Rhaego to her room while I went to meet Jon Snow.  
...............  
After this first meeting with the king of the north I decided to find Rhaego to calm me down. My son has this effect on me, it does not matter that I am irritated as soon as I see him I calm down. As soon as he saw me go through the door he jumped on me as he does every time we meet. He gave me a big hug before telling me all he did with Liliana in my absence.  
Jon's point of view:  
I woke with a start. I looked around surprised at not being in my room at Winterfell until I remembered that I was at Dragonstone and had met Queen Daenerys a few hours earlier. Although I was happy to be still alive, I could not say that our meeting was good.  
I got up to serve myself a glass of water when I heard little noises coming from the walls of my room. I paid more attention. It was like little footsteps getting closer. I grabbed the pommel of my sword and approached the wall from which came the sounds ready to defend me in case of an attack. A few seconds passed before a little boy emerged from behind a piece of furniture. He looked at me with big round eyes before opening his mouth ready to scream, I caught him just before he could do it. The last thing I needed was that the dotrakis post in front of my room burst into the room to see me threatening a little boy big like 3 apples, with my sword.  
"Hush ... do not scream, I do not want you any harm. I'm going to release you slowly and you're not going to cry out okay? He nodded, still looking terrified. I released him and looked at him a little more carefully. He was small and he looked very young, 4 or 5 years old. He had brown hair and purple eyes that I had never seen before today, yet it was the second time of the day that I saw those eyes. Daenerys had the same. I had never heard that Queen Daenerys had a son, and yet I had no doubt about their relationship.  
After a few minutes of silence, which we spent observing each other, he seemed less afraid of me. For me, the more I looked at him and the more I thought he looked like Daenerys ... Daenerys had a bastard son.  
" Who are you ?" He finally asked me.  
"My name is Jon Snow and I come from Winterfell in the north and you who are you?" I told myself that if I gave him more information he would perhaps trust me more.  
"I don't know if I have the right to tell you." He replied puzzled. I frowned.  
"Why can't you tell me? "  
"My mom says it's too dangerous and if my existence came to be known then her enemies will want to hurt me. "  
"And if I tell you that I already know who you are, will you give me your name? "  
He frowned at me before speaking again.  
" You know who I am ?" I knelt down to meet him before answering.  
"Yes ... you are the son of Queen Daenerys. Is not it ?" He looked surprised.  
"Indeed ... My name is Rhaego and I'm 5 years old. He said proudly, showing me the fingers of his hand.  
I was going to answer him when I heard footsteps and voices in the hallway. I reached out again and recognized the voice of Daenerys. She seemed terribly worried. I could not tell what she was saying, but I managed to recognize Rhaego's name in the conversation. Suddenly I realized that the queen was worried because she could not find her son. I had a moment's of hesitation before approaching the door and opening it. Daenerys and another young woman I had never seen before stared at me instantly.  
"Your majesty, if you seek your son, he is there." I said pointing my room with my fingers. She looks very surprised for a moment before her face transform in fear and then become impassive again quickly. She did not speak to me and passed in front of me to enter her room with her friend at her feet. As soon as she found him she ran to him and took him in his arms. The little boy hug her back instantly.  
"I'm sorry Mom ... I just wanted to play and I found a tunnel so I followed it here. I didn't want to disobey you." Rhaego said in tears. Daenerys detached herself slightly from the little boy and took his face in her hands.  
"Never do that again Rhaego it's dangerous. You must never leave without warning anyone, understood?" He nodded as a tear ran down his cheek. "Do not cry my baby, I'm not angry but I was very scared, I thought you had something serious. Go and try these little tears you're so much more beautiful with a smile on your pretty face." She kissed him on the tip of his nose, smiling, and the little boy laughed, instantly regaining his good humor. He kissed her on the tip of his nose too and laughed in his turn. I watched them carefully. I could not help but observe Daenerys's radiant smile at that moment. It was clear that the mother and son were very close and that their relationship was very strong.  
After a few moments daenerys got up and looked at me furiously.  
"What do you intend to do with this information? I was surprised at her question.  
"I do not see what I could do with it. But why do you hide from everyone that you have a son?" After a few moments of hesitation I added. "Is it because he's a bastard?" This time it was her who seemed surprised by my question.  
"My son is not a bastard. His father is my late husband Khal Drogo. Unfortunately he died on the day of Rhaego's birth. But I don't have to discuss that with you. "  
She grabbed her son by the hand and she started to leave before Daenerys turned towards me, vibrating with anger.  
"You do not have to go tell that to anyone Jon Snow. Rhaego is the most precious thing I have in this world, and if anyone tries to hurt him or even thinks of hurting him, I will him. I hope it's clear." She turned on her heels again without giving me time to answer, dragging Rhaego with her.


	3. Jon spill the tea

Daenerys's point of view:

I watched Viserion fly to follow his brother before turning to Drogon and starting to climb on his back.

" Mum ?!" I turned around and saw Rhaego looking at me with a sad pout, the one he makes every time he wants me to say yes to something. He knew I couldn't say no to that face. "Can I come with you, please? I miss my brothers. "

I waved him to come and he began to smile as he ran towards me. I helped him get on Drogon's back and I placed him right in front of me. As every time I let him fly with me, I put my arm firmly around his waist pressing him against me, while my other hand held Drogon while making sure that Rhaego could not let go. Once I was sure he would not fall, Drogon flew away.

The feeling I felt while riding Drogon was not comparable to any other. I watched Rhegal and Viserion bickering over us and I could not help thinking back to the day they came into the world. Like Rhaego, they were my sons. The only kids I would ever have. They were the most precious things I have in this worlds; my 4 children. The witch had warned me that I couldn't have children anymore. I would have liked to have others, or at least one, so that Rhaego would never be alone, another child of my blood ... but that was impossible.

Jon's point of view:

I joined Ser Davos in his room for breakfast. I didn't know if I should tell him what I had learned the day before. I had full confidence in Ser Davos and I know he would never hurt Daenerys's son but every time I decided I was going to tell him I was seeing the fear in Daenerys' eyes once again, the fear that someone try to hurt her son to pain her. After thinking about it all night I understood why she had decided to keep the existence of her son secret. She was terrorized to lose him.

I knocked at Ser Davos' door and he came to open it after a few moments. He invited me in and we sat down at the table where the food had already been placed. We began to eat in silence. Ser Davos gave me questioning looks until he decided to speak.

"I find you very quiet this morning. Is it your meeting with the queen of dragons that makes you like that? Should I be worried? "

I looked at him quickly before answering as normally as possible.

"I'm as usual. » He raised an eyebrow and looked at me before speaking again.

"If I can afford your grace I'm not an idiot. I can see you are hiding something important. And I must confess that I am rather disappointed that you don't trust me enough to share your secret.» I looked at him again before sighting and putting the food I had in my hands down.

"I trust you Ser Davos but it's not my secret. "

"So who's the secret? "

"From the queen of dragons." Ser Davos looked at me surprised. "You must promise me to tell no one about it. "

" I promise you." He said, hatching his head.

I decided not to go through 4 paths.

"Daenerys has a son. » He didn't wait a moment before standing up in one mouvement.

" A son ? She has a son she keeps him secret? How do you find out ? "

"He came into my room last night through a secret passage. "

"Does she know you know it? "

"Yes, I heard her go by my room when she was looking for her son so I told her he was with me. "

" How old is he ? Does he look like his mother? "

"He is 5 years old and yes he looks like his mother. They have the same eyes, the same smile, the same expressions. He is adorable. "

"So the queen has a bastard. » He said thoughtfully.

" No. He is not a bastard. His father was Daenerys' husband. "

"The khal? "

" Yes I imagine." I hesitated a moment before adding. "What do you know about her late husband? "

" Not much. He was at the head of a horde of Dotraki. Daenerys's brother sells her to Khal Drogo probably in exchange for his army but I'm not sure. I think the Khal ended up killing the queen's brother. After that the Khal is dead ... Now that we talk about it it's true that I had heard that 

Daenerys was pregnant at the time but it seemed to me that the baby was dead too. "

I remained silent. If what Ser Davos says is true, Rhaego surely never knew his father. It would explain where is brown hair come from and its skin slightly darker than Daenerys'. I needed to know more and Daenerys would not want to answer my questions. So I had only one person left to gather informations: Rhaego.

Daenerys's point of view:

After our little getaway with my dragons I joined Tyrion in the council room Rhaego at my side.

"Hello my queen, my prince. » Rhaego said hello with a smile before climbing on a chair to play with the wooden figurines of the different houses scattered on the table. It forced me to put everything back in the right place after, but to see him happy to play with the little figures was well worth it.

I turned to Tyrion and motioned for him to follow me outside the room. I gently closed the door behind us before turning back to Tyrion.

"Jon Snow knows about Rhaego. » He widened his eyes surprised before I spoke again. "Rhaego followed a secret passage to his room last night. » I huffed. "Rhaego said that Jon was already aware that he was my son before he told him anything. "

"It's not surprising! Rhaego has the same eyes as you, and he looks much more like you than you think. Knowing you it is easy to understand that Rhaego is your son. But I doubt that Jon Snow is a threat to Rhaego's safety - he would never hurt a child even by asking someone else to do it for him. "

"I hope you are right. In Westeros I am surrounded by a lot of enemies, which means that Rhaego is in danger more than ever. "

I heard someone approaching behind me so I turned around to see who it was. Unfortunately it was the last person I wanted to see at this moment.

Tyrion discreetly slipped away leaving me alone with Jon Snow while I stared at him. He was the first to speak.

"I don't intend to reveal your secret your grace. Rhaego has nothing to do with all these stories of politics and war. » He hesitated before adding. "He looks like an adorable and extremely intelligent little boy. "

" He is. "

I turned my back on Jon Snow before returning to the boardroom. I played with Rhaego for hours before putting everything in the right place once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally corrige the mistake of this chapter ( well I try to do my best).


	4. Rhaego's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaego has a plan.

A few days later :

Daenerys's point of view:

Tyrion convinced me to let Jon Snow recover the dragonglass who are on the island. I still don't know what to think of this Northman who claims that we are all threatened by an army of dead. I would like to believe that he is a good person and that I have nothing to fear about the fact that he knows my biggest secret. But unfortunately I still have no confidence in him. How can I trust a man who claims that our nightmares are reality?

Rhaego don't stop asking me if we can go see Jon Snow. He is very excited about making a new friend. So far I've refused every time, but tonight when he asked me again, he used his face to which I can't say no and then I realized he really wanted to meet new people. So I give in.  
Once in front of Jon's bedroom door, I knocked and waited a few minutes before he opened the door. He seemed surprised to see me and even more when he saw that Rhaego was also present.

"He really wanted to come see you." I said, explaining our presence.

He seemed hesitant for a moment, then opened the door to let us in. Once inside the room I notice that Ser Davos was also present. He stared at Rhaego as if my little boy was an enigma.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing his head to greet me. "I guess it's your son." He pointed to Rhaego. "He looks a lot like you. "

I felt anger rising in me. I knew I couldn't trust Jon Snow to keep my secret. I'm sure it only took him a few hours to tell Ser Davos everything.

" Hello !" Rhaego replied excitedly, "My name is Rhaego and I love dragons." He said smiling "Do you like dragons? "

Ser Davos leaned towards Rhaego before answering him. "Nice to meet you Rhaego, I'm Ser Davos and yes I like dragons but I prefer wolves." He straightened up to speak to me. "Please excuse me your majesty, but I am tired I prefer to retire for the night. "

He turned on his heels, after saying goodbye to Rhaego and exchanging a look with Jon Snow, he left the room.

I decided not to comment on the fact that Ser Davos knew about Rhaego. I'll have time to explain myself with Jon when Rhaego will not be here. But, I glared at him all the same.

"Can we play?" Rhaego asked Jon.

Jon looked up and looked at me to see if I would say no. I remained silent. After a few moments he answered. "Yes of course, what would you like to play? "

"Let's go do ricochet on the lake while it's still daylight. "

Rhaego grabbed me by one hand before grabbing Jon with his other hand. He pulled us to the lake outside the castle. Jon smiled at Rhaego's excitement and I couldn't help but admire his smile. He was really handsome when he smiled. As soon as this idea crossed my mind I drove it away. It wasn't the moment to have that kind of thought.

We spent two hours playing around the lake laughing until the sun was completely gone from the horizon and we decided to return. Rhaego raced with Jon to the castle to see who was the fastest. Jon purposely lost and congratulated Rhaego, who was laughing loudly. He grabbed him and carried him on his back to his room. Once there, he let him down and gave him a hug before turning to me.

"I don't know where your rooms are, so it's here that our paths separate. Good night your majesty, good night little prince." He smiled one last time at Rhaego before returning to his room.

That night Rhaego immediately fell asleep with a smile on his face. I had rarely seen Rhaego so happy, and I felt a twinge in my heart, thinking that the reason for his happiness was Jon Snow. The man who was currently causing some of my problems and refusing to bend the knee.

A few days later :

Rhaego's point of view:

It had been three days that I took every opportunity to play with my mom and Jon Snow. I really liked Jon, he's nice and funny (when he wants). But that's not why I always asked my mom if we could play with him. The reason was that I wanted my mum and Jon to fall in love with each other so that Jon could become my new dad. I hoped that thanks to that, they could make me plenty of little brothers and sisters. My mom explained to me one day that to make babies you need a dad and a mom who loves you. But I began to lack ideas to bring them closer. So I decided to go subtly ask Liliana and Missendei for advice. They were taking care of my bath when I decided to question them.

"How do you know if two people are in love with each other? "

They stopped chatting to look at me surprised by my question.

"Why are you asking this question?" Liliana asked me.

I shrugged before answering "Just out of curiosity. "

There was a long silence, then Missendei finally answered.

"When two people love each other, they spend time together, they walk around holding hands, they eat together and they kiss each other. "

"Like when mom kisses me before I go to bed?" "

They laughed before Liliana answered me. "Yes except it's on the mouth and not on the cheek or forehead. "

I nodded, smiling, I had a plan. After my bath, I run to join my mom.

"Mom, can we go for a walk with Jon? Please." I used my face for which I knew my mother could not say no.

She huffed before accepting. I smiled and took her hand to join Jon who was on the beach. He had just finished digging dragonglass for the day. I asked him to come for a walk with us and he agreed. I took Jon's hand in my left hand while I held my mom's hand with my right.

"Can I go for a walk in the water?" I asked my mom.

She nodded and they let go of my hands.

"Hold your hand while I'm going to walk in the water like that when I come back you'll have hot ones, I don't like when you have cold hands." I didn't like lying to my mom but it was for a good cause.

They looked at me surprised and a little embarrassed. I quickly realized that they didn't intend to hold hands, so I grabbed their hands and hung them together for them to hold their hands. I gave them my most beautiful and innocent smile before running towards the sea. I continued to watch them out of the corner of my eye. At first they didn't speak, they seemed rather embarrassed but they still continued to hold hands. Then, after a while, I saw them start talking more and more, smiling at each other while continuing to hold hands. I made the dance of joy in my head.

Once our walk was over, I asked Jon if he wanted to eat with us. He turned to my mom who nodded before accepting my request. We began to eat quietly before I broke the silence while yawning loudly.

"I'm going to bed, I'm very tired." I started to get up before my mom stopped me.

"Don't you want to finish eating first?" She asked me.

I shook my head and she started to get up in her turn.

"No mom, I'm old enough to go to bed alone. In addition, it wouldn't be polite nor nice to let Jon finish eating on his own." I kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room quickly so she could not argue.

I hid behind the wall and watched them. They remained silent for a long time, then began to chat and even laugh. Once again, I made the dance of joy in my head. I only have one thing to do before I can have little brothers and sisters: make them kiss each other on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for the mistake but english is not my first language. So I try to do my best.


	5. Finding out the plan

Next morning :

Jon's point of view:

I have been spending a lot of time with Rhaego and Daenerys in the last few days, Rhaego is an unbelievably kind and innocent child. Thanks to these last days I discovered that Daenerys is more than just a stubborn queen, she is an extraordinary mother and she has a really good heart. As soon as she looks at her son her eyes start to sparkle, she is always proud of what he accomplishes and when she is angry she just needs to look at him to calm down immediately. When I see her smile, I have only one desire: to smile too. She is definetly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Yesterday, when we walked on the beach hand in hand, I couldn't help but smile and feel very happy. I almost forgot about the night king and the coming war, for a moment.

After Rhaego's departure, during dinner, we were able to discuss without worrying about future wars or politics. We were like two young people free of our choices, without any constraint. I discovered a Daenerys totally different from the one I met the day I arrived on the island. I don't know what to think of the feeling I have when I'm around Daenerys, but what is certain is that I absolutely have to stop feeling that way. This is not the time to have this kind of feelings and in addition Daenerys still wants me to bend my knee, which I have no intention of doing.

Daenerys's point of view:

Rhaego had a very strange behavior yesterday, it looked like he was trying to push me towards Jon Snow. It is true that I spent a good evening with Jon and that I got to know him better but it doesn't seem like Rhaego to leave before the end of a meal even if he is very tired. At least this walk and dinner made me realize that Jon was a good person and that Rhaego wasn't in danger after all. He promised me again to talk to no one about Rhaego. He also apologized for mentioning Rhaego to Ser Davos.

The more time I spend with Jon, the more I feel something for him. I'm terrified that it could be love. At the same time I think that's not it, after all I can't fall in love with someone so quickly and in addition he is stubborn, he likes to brood, he is incredibly handsome and he has such beautiful hair ... did I really just say that? It escaped me, sorry.  
I decided to stop thinking about Jon Snow and get up when Missendei knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hello, your majesty! How are you feeling this morning? "

"I'm good. I had a pretty interesting evening. "

"With Jon Snow?" She asked me with a smirk.

I nodded, trying to hide my own smile. Her smile grow even more. She grabbed my hair brush and began to brush them.

"Rhaego asked us a strange question yesterday during his bath. "

"Oh really?! What did he ask?" I was curious what Rhaego might have asked.

"He asked how to know if two people are in love with each other. "

I turned my head towards Missendei very surprised by this information. " Really ? Why ? "

She shrugged before answering. "He said it was out of curiosity but I think he had an idea in mind. "

I began to wonder if he had asked this question thinking about me and Jon. "And what did you answer him? "

"I told that when two people love each other they spend time together, they walk around holding hands, they eat together and they kiss each other. "

This time I had no doubt. Rhaego had done everything on purpose for me to spend time alone with Jon, he had even made it possible to hold hands. Now that I think about it again, I should have realized that he had been scheming everything from the beginning. I realized then that he still had one more thing to do on the list that Missendei quoted him: the kiss. An idea then crossed my mind. I'm going to need Jon's help.

Rhaego's point of view:

This morning I woke up very excited at the idea of putting my final plan into action. Today my mum and Jon Snow will fall in love with each other and then I just have to wait a little to welcome my new little brother or new little sister.

I joined my mom and asked if we could go for a walk with Jon again. She accepted without hesitation, that made me smile. We rejoined Jon and asked him to come for a walk with us, which he also accepted. I dragged them to the basement of the castle and told them that I had found a room that I wanted to show them. I smiled, thinking back to my plan.  
Once I saw the piece I was looking for I run to it.

"Come on, it's this room. "

I opened the door and let them in, staying behind. They looked surprised and impressed at the sight of the ceiling. I had drawn a lot of stars on the ceiling with a chalk, and a huge shooting star.

"I read in a book that when you see a shooting star you have to kiss on the lips and make a wish. "

They looked at each other visibly embarrased. After a few moments Jon leaned over my mom and I held my breath as I saw their faces coming closer. By the time their lips were almost touching, my mother pulled back and slapped Jon. I took a step back horrified.

"How dare you kiss me? I am the queen you are not allowed to kiss me unless I ask you to. It's not because I've been nice to you these last few days that I like you. The only reason I'm friendly with you is that I want you to bend the knee. "

I ran back to my bedroom, horrified by what I had done.

Daenerys's point of view:

I saw Rhaego run away and I calmed down immediately. I turned to Jon and saw him touch the cheek I had slapped.

"You have not been easy on me. It hurts. "

I put my hand gently on his cheek and excused myself. "I'm sorry, I tried to go gentle but I apparently failed." I smirk.

He laughed softly. "You should go to Rhaego and explain to him that we have been pretending to teach him a lesson. "

I nodded. Then after a moment of hesitation I kissed his sore cheek before turning on my heels and going to meet Rhaego in his room, to explain myself with him. I didn't like tricking my son but he had to understand that he should not interfere with other people's relationships. When I discovered that Rhaego had purposely pushed us towards each other, I decided to act an argument with Jon so that he understood that he couldn't meddle with the lives of others in this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's music day in france! I don't know if that exist where you live (wherever it is). There are concert in the street all over the city. Poeple are everywhere singing and dancing, this is really fun.  
> So I really wanted to post a chapter on this special day. Happy music day to everyone !!!


	6. mom and son serious discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaego have a much needed conversation.

Daenerys's point of view:

The door to Rhaego's room was open when I came in front. I heard him sob before I saw him, his back to me curling up on his bed. This vision broke my heart, I had no intention of making my son unhappy. I began to understand that he was taking this whole story with Jon Snow very seriously. I lay down beside him on the bed and took him in my arms. He turned to me and snuggled his head against my chest while still sobbing.

"I'm sorry mom. It's me who made everithing to make Jon kiss you please do not blame him. "

I took his face in my hands for him to look at me.

"I'm not mad at Jon, we just pretended to argue." His eyes widened in surprise.  
"What ?? So I didn't ruin everything ??"  
His voice was filled with hope and my heart broke even more. There will never be anything between me and Jon and I knew now that it would break my son's heart.

"This morning Missendei told me that you asked her a weird question yesterday during your bath. That's how I understood you had done everything from the beginning so that Jon and I fell in love with each other. That's when I had the idea to simulate an argument with Jon so that you understand that we can't force two people to love each other. Love is complicated and no one chooses who will fall in love with whom. "

Rhaego lowered his head apologetically for his behavior. I kissed his forehead so that he knew I wasn't angry with him.

"Mom, do you like Jon Snow? "

He looked me in the eyes and I saw them shine. For a moment I wanted to answer yes then I pulled myself together remembering that it wasn't possible for me to like him in this way.

"He's nice but I don't like him like you would like me to like him. "

"Yet when I was watching you together on the beach and at dinner you seemed to like to spend time together. "

"Yes, we get on well, but it doesn't mean that we are in love with each other." I hesitated a moment before adding, "Rhaego, why do you want Jon and me to be in love with each other? "

"Because one day you told me that to have children you needed a man and a woman who loves each other, so I thought that if you and Jon fell in love you would make me little brothers and sisters. "

He looked at me with eyes filled with tears, and I couldn't prevent mine from filling with tears, knowing that I could never give him what he wanted; brothers and sisters.

"You know that I love you more than anything mom and I know you do everything to protect me but I have no other child to play with. When you're not here I only have Liliana and sometimes Missendei with whom I can play but they are both adults it's not the same. And then once I heard Liliana and Missendei discuss that your brother wasn't nice to you when you were little and I decided that when I finally became a big brother I would be the best on the planet. I promise you mom I'll be the best big brother in the world, I'll protect and I'll play with my little sister or my little brother and I'll never let anyone hurt him or her. "

My cheeks were filled with tears. I felt so bad for not being able to give him what he wanted the most. It was time for me to admit that it could never happen. Before I could explain anything Missendei knocked on the door to warn me that Jon Snow wanted to talk to me. Rhaego wiped my tears with his sleeve, he gave me a kiss on the forehead as I usually do to comfort him, then he smiled at me saying that it's not because I didn't like Jon that way that I had to make him wait. I laughed softly at this remark and kissed him before joining Missendei who informed me that Jon was waiting for me on the beach in front of the cave. I decided that as soon as I had time I would explain to Rhaego that I couldn't have children anymore. I knew that it would break his heart but I couldn't let him hope for something that will never happen.

I went down to the beach with Missendei. She asked me if I had news of the unsullied and answered that we would soon have it and that Gray Worm would come back soon.

"He better. " she said.

I turned to her intrigued by this answer.

"What happened? "

"Many things." I turned to her surprised and stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

"Many things?" I repeated amused and happy for my best friend. 

She smiled but we were interrupted by Jon before she could give me details. We smile at each other and I leave the dotrakies who followed me down the steps before following Jon accompanied by Missendei.

Jon looked at me worried and I realized right away that I must still have my face all red and swelled to have cried a few minutes ago. I made him a sign that I was fine and he nodded without saying a word, not convinced.

(imagine that the scene between daenerys and jon in episode 4 of season 7 where they speak in the cave and then on the beach is the same as in the series its useless that I re-write it so I resume at the end of this scene.)

I turned and left in the direction of the castle leaving all my advisers on the beach. I understood Jon's point and I know he was right but I was too upset to admit it. I had just lost all my allies because of Tyrion's plan and I was beginning to have doubts about his ability to judge in this war. After all the enemies was his family.

I heard someone follow me and I turned around to see that it was Jon.

"I didn't want to upset your grace but you asked for my opinion so I gave it to you. "

I sighed before answering him.

"And I thank you for your candor. I know you're right but I have so much to lose in this war. I don't want anyone to hurt my son. I want him to be safe that he is no longer hiding and for that I have to get rid of my enemies and as soon as possible. "

"I understand. "

We kept going up the stairs in silence for several minutes before he spoke again.

"How did it go with Rhaego earlier? Did he tell you why he was trying to make us fall in love with each other? "

I stopped, remembering the heartbreaking discussion I had with Rheago a few hours earlier. I turned to Jon.

"He wanted us to fall in love because one day I told him that to make a baby you needed a man and a woman who loves each other. He thought that if it was our case we would give him a little brother or a little sister. He feels alone. "

I looked at the floor.

"Well you just have to tell him he must be patient, once these wars are over you can get married and have as many children as you want and he will be thrilled. "

I remained silent, not certain that I wanted to confess the truth to a man I had known for so little time.

"You don't want to have another child?" He asked me surprised "Yet when we see you with Rhaego we see right away that he is the most important thing for you in the world, I thought you would like another child if you had the occasion. But you can explain to him if you don't want others children he will understand, it is clear that he loves you more than anything in the world. "

I looked up to look Jon in the eye. I took a deep breath.

"I would love to have other children, it would be my dearest dream but ... I can't have children anymore it's impossible. "

"Who told you that?" He asked me surprised.

"The witch who murdered my husband. "  
"Doesn't it occur to you that she might not been a reliable source of information?"

I smiled at this remark while hoping with all my heart that he could be right. For a moment I found myself imagining what our children might look like and then I pulled myself together. It is now time for me to have a serious discussion with Rhaego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I will post the next chapter soon.


	7. Rhaego is right

Rhaego's point of view:

After her meeting with Jon my mum came back to my room. She sat down on my bed and motioned me to join her. I sat next to her, while preparing myself for the worst. She had a serious face on and I knew she was dreading what she was about to tell me, what made me very worried.

"Rhaego ..." she started hesitantly "It's time for me to admit something to you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you're going to be very disappointed and I'm really sorry about it, but the truth is that I can't have children anymore. You will never be able to have a little brother or a little sister ... if you knew how sorry I am. "

I wanted to protest but I stopped when I saw a tear roll on my mother's cheek. I realized that their was nothing to say and that it made her very sad not to be able to have another baby. I took her in my arms and pressed her against me with all my strength to comfort her. I heard her crying for a few minutes before she wiped her tears and took my face in her hands for me to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Rhaego. I would have loved to give you a little brother or a little sister that you could have loved and protected. "

"It's okay Mom, I know it's not your fault. "

We remained silent for a few minutes before I dared to speak again.

"You know Mom it's not because you can't have another child that you can't be happy with Jon. "

She smiled at my remark.

"You never give up don't you?. "

"I would let it go if I thought I was wrong but I saw you together and I know you're made for each other. You don't want to admit it to yourself but you know I'm right, right? "

"That's not true." She exclaimed indignantly.

"Mom, when were you so happy to talk to another person? When did someone make you smile and laugh just by talking to you at a meal? ... except me, of course. "

I saw her begin to reflect on what I had just said to her and I knew she wouldn't answer me because she just realized I was right.

3 days later:

Jon's point of view:

I went to the edge of the cliff and watched as Drogon passed over my head before landing behind me. I turned around and saw him approaching me. Once in front of me he began to roar before calming down and sniffing at me. I remained motionless not quite reassuring by the proximity of the dragon. I refused to be afraid of him. I removed my glove and brought my hand closer to his snout until I could touch it. I couldn't believe I was touching a real dragon. I felt his boiling skin under my hand. Then he let down his mother and went away. Daenerys approached me.

"They are beautiful aren't they? "

"Wasn’t the world I was thinking of." She glared at me" but yes they are ... gorgeous beast. "

"They're not beast to me. No matter how big they get, how terrifying to everyone else. They are my children. "

I waited a moment before changing the subject of the discussion.  
"You weren't gone long. "

"No." she said, turning to me to face me.

"And? "

"And I have fewer enemies today than I did yesterday."

She paused to watch my reaction.

"You're not sure how you feel about that. "

Since I arrived here I have come to know Daenerys and her son and I know she is a good person. I know she has good motivations.

"I know that if you kill people it's because you don't have a choice." I answered her.

She looked at me and smiled shyly.

"I'm glad to see you start to trust me." She paused before continuing. "After the battle I leave a choice to the survivor, either they bend the knee, or they die. Some people refuse so I decided to burn one for the others to understand and bend the knee without arguing. I chose a man who seemed to have already lived a long life and who looked too stubborn to bend the knee whatever I do. I don't regret having burned him, it was necessary but ... his son insisted on dying too what could I do besides burning him too? "

She sighed longuely, turning her attention to her dragons once again as she feared my reaction to this revelation.

"Making the decision to kill someone is never easy, but I believe in your judgment. Your decision to burn them seems understandable to me. "

She smiled and turned back to face me.

"Tyrion didn't think the same. He disapproves of my decision. "

"Tyrion is not always right ... who do you burn? "

"Dickon and Randyl Tarly. "

I was surprised to hear this names and I couldn't help but think of Sam and what he would say when he heard that Daenerys had burned his father and his brother alive.

"Did you know them? "

" No. But it was the father and brother of a friend whom I consider like my brother. "

" Oh… "

She seemed sorry to hear that. I smiled to show her that I didn't blame her for it.

Before I had time to answer her anything some of her dotrakis came up and spoke to Daenerys in their language I didn't understand what they were saying but I saw a man of a certain age come out from behind them. He bent his knee before Daenerys before getting up. Daenerys introduced him as Jorah Mormont and I informed him that I had served with his father. He and Daenerys had a brief exchange and Daenerys took him in her arms. I hate to admit it, but I felt jealousy at Daenerys' gesture to someone other than me. I too would love to take her in my arms to tell her that everything would be fine, that she didn't have to worry about anything.

A few hours later :

Daenerys's point of view:

I was happy to know that Ser Jorah was fine. This is my oldest friend. That evening I decided to eat with my son and Ser Jorah to the delight of Rhaego, who considered Ser Jorah as his grandfather.

Rhaego told Ser Jorah all that was going on in his absence. Once he had finished he spent the rest of the evening telling Ser Jorah how incredible Jon Snow was, which made me very uncomfortable. I quickly noticed that it was not Jorah's favorite topic of conversation either, but he made no comment about it.

Once the meal was over I went to put Rhaego to sleep after saying good night to Ser Jorah. I left his room and headed for the cliff outside the castle. Since Rhaego made me realize that I was falling in love with Jon Snow I couldn't sleep anymore, there was too much thinking that was going on in my head.

I saw that someone was already sitting in the grass. As I approached, I recognized Jon and decided to sit next to him. He looked up and gave me a smile as he recognized me.

"Why are you here your grace? "

"I'm having trouble sleeping right now, I come to watch my children play between themself. That helps me get to sleep. And you ? "

"I just came to think. "

There was a moment of peaceful silence between us before Jon spoke again.

"Have you known Ser Jorah for a long time? "

I turned to him intrigued by this question.

"Yes, he's my oldest friend. I met him when I married Drogo, Rhaego's father. He has always been with me and my son. "

"Then you must be very close to one another." He said dryly.

I was surprised at his frowning expression. I tried to restrain a smile from spreading across my face.

"Are you jealous Jon Snow? "

He turned to me still brooding.

"And what would you do about it if I were? "

This time I couldn't help but smile. There was no doubt he was jealous of Ser Jorah. Rather than answer him, I went even closer to him and kissed him softly. His lips were so soft against mine that I almost let myself go further but I regained composure and I didn't give him the time to kiss me back. I got up at once and threw him a good night over my shoulder before joining the castle with a smile on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a kiss on the lips!!! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?


	8. Kisses and more

Jon's point of view:

I couldn't believe Daenerys had just kissed me. I remained dazed for a moment before recovering. I needed to know what that kiss meant at all costs. I got up suddenly and left in the direction of Daenerys' room well decided to explain with her. After these last few days I had come to the conclusion that I was falling in love with Daenerys.

Once in front of her room, I stopped for a moment and wondered if coming to her room at such an late hour to get an explanation was really a good idea. Then I decided to knock before changing my mind.

Daenerys came to open me almost immediately. She seemed surprised to see me but she opened the door anyway to let me in. I went in and closed the door behind me. I wanted to ask her for explanations but no words came out of my mouth. Suddenly I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I don't know what went through my head, that's not why I came here for ... or maybe that was ...? ... At that moment I couldn't remember it. I was expecting Daenerys to push me away but she didn't. Instead she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She opened her mouth and I took the opportunity to insert my tongue in it. Our tongues start a slow dance with each other. I felt her hands untie from my neck and start pulling on my cloak to remove it. I helped her and soon all our clothes were scattered all over the room. She paused seeing the scars on my chest but I re-kissed her without giving her time to ask any questions I wasn't ready to answer yet. I carried Daenerys into her bed and lay down over her. I started to kiss her neck while biting her at times. I descended again without stopping kissing her taking an invisible path to her breasts where I stopped to pay special attention to them. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and I began to kiss it sensually, while I stroked the other with my hand. Daenerys began to moan and I saw her bite her bottom lip trying not to make too much noise. I paid the same attention to her other nipple before resuming my invisible way toward her sex. Once near her sex I stopped a moment to look into her eyes, before licking her clit which made her moan instantly.

Daenerys's point of view:

Nobody had ever kissed me there. What I felt is indescribable. It didn't take long for me to come shouting Jon's name. I stifled my cry as much as possible with a pillow that I held over my face with my right hand while my left was in Jon's hair. After I calmed down Jon came up to my face and kissed me. Our tongues found themselves again and they resumed their dancing. Jon entered me by surprise and I had the feeling of being finally complete, as Jon was a part of me that I had lost and that I finally found again. He began to move back and forth slowly but deeply. After a few moments he accelerated the pace. Very quickly I couldn't restrain my orgasm any longuer and I come all around his cock. He comes just after me and I felt his hot seed spilling inside me. We stayed in this position trying to catch our breath, then Jon pushed himself off of me and came to lie next to me taking me in his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and I fell asleep almost instantly rocked by the rhythm of his breath.

Next morning :

Point of view Rhaego:

Like every morning where I wake up before my mom I decided to wake her up. I opened the door between our two rooms and stopped dead in my tracks. There was clothes scattered all over the ground, but that didn't what retain my intention. My mother slept with her head resting on Jon's chest. Jon's arms surrounded my mom hugging her and their legs were intertwined. I went up on the bed. I leaned over them and shook them with one hand each. They awok at once and I saw them look at each other before turning to me horrified. My mother pulled the blanket up to her neck with embarrassment.

" What are you doing ?" I asked them disappointed that they had fun without me but at the same time happy that they spend time together just both of them.

I saw them looking at each other again visibly uncomfortable before Jon spoke.

"Yesterday your mom and I had a lot to talk about and as we were both tired we fell asleep. "

My mom nodded to confirm the story.

"Why did you throw your clothes on the floor? "

"We were hot." Jon answered, but he was not very convinced of his own explanation.

I raised an eyebrow not convinced.

"Rhaego, go found Liliana in her room and ask her to prepare you for the day. I'll meet you for breakfast. "

I nodded and jumped out of her bed. Before leaving the room I asked Jon if he would join us for breakfast. He looked at my mom and she nodded. I ran out of the room. I was happy to see that my mom and Jon were getting closer. Maybe my mum was wrong and if she and Jon were in love they could give me a little brother or a little sister, everything was not lost after all."

Daenerys's point of view:

I was totally horrified that Rhaego was able to find us like that. Fortunately, Jon was able to invent a story that Rhaego believed. We stayed silent for a few minutes after Rhaego's departure, not knowing how to react after the restless night we had just passed. Jon was the first to break the silence.

"I didn't expect the night to happen like that ... I just came to talk, I wanted to know what the kiss meant. "

I turned to him surprised. Is that his nice way to tell me that he regrets what we did tonight and feels nothing for me? He surely noticed my worried expression because he add.

"Not that I regret what happen between us tonight ... it was perfect. "

I smiled at him and he give my smile back but I noticed he still had a question that bothered him.

"What is it Jon? "

He huffed before answering.

"What does that mean? "

He seemed worried about my answer so I kissed him softly before answering.

"It seems obvious to me, I finally realized that Rhaego is right. I'm in love with you Jon. "

I looked down, afraid that he didn't feel the same way about me. He took my face between his hands and made me look into his eyes.

"I love you too Daenerys. "

I was so happy that I couldn't help hugging and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I writte that!! First time writting smut (kinda) sorry.


	9. Rhaego spill the tea

Daenerys's point of view:

I joined Rhaego, Liliana, Missendei, Jorah and Tyrion for breakfast. I greeted them and sat down at the end of the table between Rhaego and Tyrion. A few minutes later Jon and Ser Davos arrived in turn. Jon greeted me as if we didn't just spend the night together. We decided to keep our relationship secret and wait for the right moment to announce it to our advisers. Jon sat at the other end of the table, Ser Davos at it's side. Everyone returned to their conversation and I took the opportunity to exchange a smile with Jon who returned it to me without any hesitation.

I chatted with Tyrion until I heard Ser Davos ask Jon where he had spent the night.

"He was in Mom's room." Rhaego say as if it was a perfectly normal thing. I had almost forgotten he had found us together in bed this morning. Ser Davos, Jorah and Tyrion looked at Rhaego surprised by this new information.

"And what was he doing in the queen's bedroom?" Asked Tyrion a little irritated.

"They were sleeping in each other's arms." He continued to eat normally, then he looked up remembering something before adding.

"And as they were hot they were all naked. "

Jon and I looked at each other in horror. I guess it will not stay a secret any longuer. I looked at our advisers and saw that Tyrion and Jorah looked more angry than surprised when at Davos a small smile began to appear on his lips.

" Really ?! All naked?" Tyrion asked angrily.

Rhaego stared at him surprised by his angryness. I took his hand and made him turn to me.

"Rhaego, go wait for me in your room, please. "

"Did I say something wrong?" Rhaego asked worried.

"No baby, I just have to talk to Tyrion about a big person thing." I reassured him.

He nodded a little hesitantly before getting up from his chair and leaving the room. I motioned for Liliana to follow him and she left after him. Once Rhaego was gone I took a deep breath before turning back to Tyrion who stared at me questioningly. I glanced at Jon before speaking.

"Yes, Jon and I spend the night together. Does this pose a problem for you lord hand? "

"Actually, yes, that's a problem for me. You are free to sleep with whoever you want but take a potential ally like ... what? A lover of a night? It's not smart. "

Where does he allow himself to speak to me in this way? Is he insinuating that I tend to sleep with anyone? I felt my anger about to explode but before I had time to answer, Jon spoke.

"I forbid you to talk about Daenerys this way." Insurged Jon.

This was the first time I saw him getting angry and the fact that it was to protect me made me feel a strange feeling. I could not help but smile at Jon, which calmed him a little. I turned to Tyrion again before adding.

"It's not any of your business, but since you're seem so interested in it, I will inform you that our relationship is very serious. "

I got up and left the room without giving anyone time to add anything.

I joined Rhaego in her room and asked Liliana to leave us alone. Rhaego ran in my arms and hugged me. I hugged him back and released him. I noticed quickly that something was bothering him.

"Rhaego what is it?" I asked him, sitting next to him on the floor.

He looked up at me and seemed hesitant before answering me.

"Mom where are the babies coming from? "

I almost choked on my saliva. I didn't expect that question at all. I knew that one day I would have to explain to him but he is still way too young for that, he is only 5 years old. I didn't really know what to say.

"Well ... they come from their mother's belly." I told him, hoping that it would be enough for him.

"From their mother's belly ??" He asked surprised, looking at my belly. "How did I fit in there?" He pointed at my belly with his finger. I laughed slightly in front of his dismayed look.

"You were much smaller at the time and a woman's belly gets bigger when she's expecting a baby. "

"But how did I get there? And what's the use of dads if babies are already in the mother's belly?" He asked lost.

I thought for long minutes to find the right answer.

"When a dad and a mom are in love, the dad gives a little seed to the mother that she keeps in her belly and then the seed becomes a baby. "

I heard someone laughing behind me and I turned around quickly to see who was making fun of my explanation despairing. Jon was at the entrance of Rhaego's room, his eyes fixed on me with a smile on his face. Rhaego jumped on him suddenly more interested in Jon's arrival than in the conversation we were having, to my great relief.

Rhaego pulled Jon by the hand to make him sit by my side and we could play all three together with Rhaego's small wooden figurines. Jon leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I think you did very well with this explanation. "

He kissed my neck and focuse himself on the wooden figurines. I just smiled at him happy to be here with my son and Jon. If only this moment could last forever.

Three days later :

I was standing on the beach, next to the boat ready to leave. I had just finished saying goodbye to Ser Jorah, who was a bit distant since the revelation of my relationship with Jon, when Jon approached me. I was aware that the capture of a dead men is the only thing that could be put the war between me and Cersei on a break and therefore my only chance to help Jon in his war against the king of the night and his army of white walker and dead men. Yet I was terrified that something bad could happen to Jon during this "suicide" mission.

I took Jon in my arms and squeezed him tight against my chest, sniffing his scent so I would not forget it during his indefinite absence. I let him go a little and he put his forehead against mine.

"Pay attention to you, Jon, because if something happens to you you'll have to face my angry self and believe me I'm able to be much more terrifying than the king of the night." I said jokingly.

He laughed and took my face in his hands. We looked in each other eyes in silence for a few moments.

"I promise you to come back to you Daenerys." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll miss you terribly." He kissed my forehead. " I love you so much. "

"I love you too Jon. And you don't even know how much I'm going to miss you. "

I kissed him passionately using all the love I have for him and he return my kiss the same way. We parted when we heard Tyrion clear his throat loudly. I glared at him and turned back to Jon who kissed me again before turning to Rhaego, who stood at my side a big smile on his face. Jon knelt on one knee to be at his height and took him in his arms.

"Take good care of your mom for me okay?" Jon asked him.

Rhaego nodded, smiling.

" I love you dad. "

He leaned over Jon and kissed him on the cheek. I saw Jon's eyes widen in amazement as he heard how Rhaego had called him. Jon looked at me as if to ask my permission and I nodded to moved to say a word. Jon turned back to Rhaego.

"I love you too, my son." He said kissing his forehead full of emotions.

He got up and kissed me one last time before getting on the embarquation, where the others were waiting for him.

I watched the embarquation join the boat with our son beside me and felt a tear roll on my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and took Rhaego's hand to go back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long time I take to write this chapter but you know how it is a start of a new year. Anyway I will try to uptated at least ince a week for now on.


	10. I missed you too much

Daenerys's point of view:

Jon left just a week ago and I already feel like it's been an eternity. I miss him so much. We are supposed to hear from him today. He should have arrived at Eastwatch last night or this morning.

Jon has suceed at convincing me that the white walkers are real and it terrifies me to know that tomorrow he will cross the wall and go in search of one of these creatures. I can't help thinking that Jon is likely to die in his crazy attempt to unite Westeros in the war against the king of the night. I didn't succeed in closing my eyes at all in the night. Every time I close my eyes I see Jon's body lying dead in the snow, a pool of blood around him. If Jon were to die I would not stand it. I got up and headed to Rhaego's room to prepare him for the day.

When I entered his room, I saw him shaking in his bed crying. I ran to him and gently shook him by the shoulders to wake him up. He woke up suddenly and jumped into my arms, still crying.

"It's okay Rhaego it was just a nightmare." I said, rocking him gently in my arms to comfort him.

"In my dream I saw Jon die." He hugged me even harder before adding "Promise me that it will not happen mom. I don't want my dad to die. "

I took Rhaego's face in my hands and made him look at me.

"I promise you, Rhaego, that I will do everything in my power so that nothing happens to Jon." I thought for a moment before making a decision and adding. "But for me to be able to protect Jon, I have to go join him, and you have to stay there with Liliana and Missendei and don't be silly, All right? "

"Yes mom, I promise you, but you must promise me that you will come back to get me. "

He looked me in the eyes, his own filled with tears.

" I promise you. "

I kissed his forehead and took him in my arms.

Two hours later I was ready to leave. Just before I could get on Drogon, Tyrion arrived and motioned me to wait for him. I huffed in annoyance but decided to wait for him anyway. Once at my height he spoke.

"You had the attention of leaving without informing me ?!" He asked me annoyed.

"I asked Missendei to inform you of my departure and those reasons once I left. Sorry, but I knew you would oppose my departure. "

"Well, you were right, I'm opposed to your departure. "

"In that case I am sorry to inform you that I don't need your agreement to leave. "

I turned my back on Tyrion and climbed onto Drogon's back.

" Your Majesty, you can't! The most important person in the world can't flyoff to the most dangerous place in the world!" He said desperately.

"Who else can?"

"No one. They knew the risks when they left. You can't win the throne if your dead. You can't break the wheel if your dead."

"So what do you have me do?"

"Nothing. Sometimes nothing is the hardest thing to do. If you die, we're all lost. Everyone, everything. By the way maybe they will be fine on their own."

"You told me to do nothing before and I listened to you, I'm not doing nothing again. I care about Jon too much to risk is life on a "maybe he will be fine"." I told him more determined than ever.

Drogon took off and his brothers followed us. The further north we went, the colder I felt in all the pores of my skin. For a few moments I had a strange feeling of déjà vu, then it disappeared before I could understand what was happening. I still had a strange feeling deep in my chest, which I could not get rid of.

I should have fell asleep because I suddenly felt Drgon land on the ground and I saw the wall before me, made of ice that stretched so high that the top was hidden behind the clouds.

I got out of Drogon and approached the old dilapidated building that I suppose to be Eastwatch. Once in front of it I was greeted by a man dressed all in black, who stared at me from head to foot as if to judge if I was a threat.

"It's not a place for a women, go away!" He said to me in a hostile tone.

"I am Queen Daenerys Targaryen! I'm coming to see Jon Snow, let me in. "

I saw him about to tell me to go away again but he stopped when Drogon came up behind me screaming. He froze terrified, then opened the door without taking his eyes off of Drogon. I entered the yard and I spotted Jon immediately, he was already heading towards me surprised to see me here. I jumped in his arms and hugged him, happy to see him alive again. He push me a little and take my face in his hands.

"What are you doing here Daenerys? Is Rhaego ok?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled at him and kissed him before answering him.

"Rhaego is totally fine I left him on Dragonstone with Liliana and Missendei. I missed you too much and I couldn't bear the idea that something could happen to you, so I came to join you. "

He kissed me passionately and I returned his kiss deepening it. Our tongues began a sensual dance with each other. We could have continued to kiss for hours but unfortunately we were interrupted by a man I had never seen before but who seemed to know Jon. He had red hair, a beard of the same color, and a smirk on his face.

"You impress me Jon Snow! You fuck with the mother of dragon! "

I was so surprised to hear someone talk about me in this way in front of me that I didn't even react, it was Jon who spoke.

"Don't talk about Daenerys like that." Jon exclaimed very angry.

The man seemed very surprised by such a reaction and he observed me for a few moments before adding.

"When I say that it's not suppose to be mean dragon queen, that's just how my people express themselves. "

"I understand, some of my people also have a very familiar language in all circumstances. Although I would appreciate that you don't talk about me that way from now on." I said, smiling.

Although the Dotrakies would not have spoken to me that way, I was used to hearing them talk like that to each other. I could see that this man was a friend of Jon and that his remark was to bother him nicely and not to disrespect me. I took Jon's hand in mine and he calmed down immediately.

"Daenerys I present you Tormund an old friend of mine. He is a man of the free folk, he has no diplomacy. "

Tormund laughed at his remark and cheerfully confirmed it, which made Jon smile.

"So what is the plan queen of dragons?" Tormund asked.

"You are going on foot beyond the wall as planned and during this time I will follow you with Drogon like that if there is the slightest problem I will come down to pick you up and we will come back here directly. What do you think Jon? "

"I think it's a good idea. We should go to bed and leave tomorrow morning for us to be in the better condition possible." He said looking at me.

I smiled and followed him to our room for the night. Since we had spent our first night together we sleept together every night, ecxept when we were apart of course. I was extremely tired and yet I didn't really have a reason to be. I put this on the account of the cold and told me that the cold should surely weaken my body. The weird feeling I had been feeling for a while ago and who refused to leave me didn't help to feel better. We wished each other good night and fell asleep quickly in each other arms despite my disconfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering what will happen next?? ; )


	11. Going beyond the wall

Daenerys's point of view:

I felt kisses in my neck which woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jon leaning over me with his head in the crook of my neck. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair. I had missed him so much. He stood out slightly from me when he realized that I was awake and smiled at me kissing me on the mouth.

"Be careful, I could get used to it and you'll have to wake me up like that every morning." I laughed when he started kissing my neck again.

"Nothing would make me more happy. "

"Are the others still sleeping? "

"They are having breakfast." He said, starting to kiss me lower and lower as he pulled off my nightgown.

"We should join them. I told him, biting my lip when he finally reached my breasts. "They'll wonder what we are doing." I added, moaning.

"They can wait you are the queen and I'm still the king of the north, they can wonder what we are doing, we don't care. It's not like they didn't know about us anyway. "

He took one of my breast in his mouth and I decided he was right. They can wait for us.

"Okay, but we have to be fast. No time for that Jon Snow. "

I took off his clothes and flipped us so that I would be above him. I grabbed his cock and put him along my wet slit wetting him with my arousal, then I aligned myself with his cock and slowly lowers myself down to take him in my pussy. His hand came to my hips and he help me move on top of him. I stooped to kiss him while continuing to move my hips back and forth. Then I push back a little and put my hands on his chest rotating my hip to increasethe pressure. When I felt in my lower stomach that I was close I said it to Jon and he move one of his hand from my hip to my clit, rubbing it taking me to the edge. I scream out his name and all my body shake when I came undone on his cock. He reflipped us so that he would be back on top of me and he sarted to thrust into me harder and harder until he came undone himself. He cried out my name and let his fore head stay on mine while I felt his seed spread in me. We stay still a few minutes catching our breath.  Someone's knocked on the door.

"Your majesties everyone is ready to leave, you are the only ones missing. "

It was Ser Davos. Jon huffed and get off of me. He got up and dressed quickly before coming back to my side and kiss me passionately.

"Take the time you need to get ready, I'll go and take care of them. "

He kissed me one last time before leaving the room. I got up painfully still tired and began to prepare for the day.

1 hour later :

We were all ready to leave. We were in the tunnel that leads to the other side of the wall. Drogon was to join us on the other side and I would climb on him to follow them up. I had decided that Rhaegal and Viserion would stay at Eastwatch and that I would call them only if necessary. When the door rose loudly my feeling of déjà vu came back but this time even stronger than the day before and this time I remembered when I had already experienced that.

Flashback:

I was in the house of the undying, I left the throne room and headed towards the cries of my baby dragons. I arrived in a rather wide corridor open on a vast expanse of snow. I raised my arm to protect myself from the snow falling violently from the sky. I saw a tent a few meters away and I walked towards it. When I went inside I was surprised to find Drogo and Rhaego there. I approached them and realized that it wasn't really Drogo. His face was not very clear and I had the feeling that it wasn't him but simply what he represented for me: a family. I crouched next to them and looked at the baby more closer. It wasn't Rhaego. This baby had the same eyes as him, my eyes but his hair was not his, nor mine. They were black and curly, the prettiest curles I've ever seen. Instinctively I knew that this child was mine but it was impossible, he wasn't Rhaego and I could not have any more children. When I looked up the man didn't have Drogo's face any more but I could not tell his face he was completely blurry. On the other hand I could distinguish his hair, they were black and curly exactly like those of the baby and I understood then that this baby was ours. But who could be that man? Before I could say anything the man turned his head towards the baby then towards me again and said:

" I told you so. "

He smiled at me and I frowned without understanding what was happening. At that moment I was only sure of one thing; I felt at home with this man whoever he was I knew that I loved him. I heard my dragons scream and I remembered that I was there for them and that outside of here my little Rhaego was waiting for me. I got up against my heart and left, glancing back, hoping that this happiness might one day be true.

End of flash back

The house of the undying! It was there that I had already seen this tunnel and this gate and this vast expanse of snow, even the snowstorm that fell was the same. I stopped short when I realized that the man in my vision was Jon, I would recognize those black curles anywhere. I felt so stupid that I didn't remember earlier. I remembered Jon and our son from now on. A tear rolled over my cheek when I realized that it will never happen, Jon and I can never have this baby and yet part of me could not help noticing that all in this moment reminded me of my vision and that baby. Was it a prediction? I put my hand on my belly before shaking my head and removing my hand it was simply impossible. I couldn't be pregnant. I then remembered my unexplained tiredness the day before and this morning, and then again I shook my head. Even if I was pregnant, I could only be two weeks old, it would be much too early to already have symptoms.

Jon grabbed my hand and made me look at him.

" Are you OK ?" He asked worriedly.

I noticed that everyone had stop and was watching me. I had to spend more time in my thoughts than I had imagined. I nodded, forcing a smile on my face.

"I just remembered something I had forgotten. It's nothing. "

Jon didn't seem convinced and I went over to join Drogon who was waiting for me in front of the door. I climbed on him in silence and he took off.

Jon's point of view:

I was a little worried for Daenerys, she had a strange behavior just before we left Eastwatch. I had noticed that something was wrong but she had gone to Drogon too quickly for me to do anything about it. Now as we were walking north in search of a dead man, I looked up to spot Daenerys and could barely see Drogon through the thick clouds of snow above us.

Tormund, who was walking by my side, finally spoke.

"So you and the queen of dragons, huh ?! He laughed like if the only thought of Daenerys and I together was funny.

"Yes we are together, we love each other. "

"Wow! You could have had any girl in the world and you decided to fall in love with the mother of the dragons, possibly the most dangerous woman in the world. "

"I didn't decide it, but I'm really happy. "

He nodded and said nothing more.

After several hours of walking and a discussion with Jorah about longclaw (the same as in episode 6 of season 7), we finally found a dead group led by only one white walker. We took advantage of our luck and attacked them after drawing them to us with a fire. I fought against the white walker and I ended up piercing him with my sword, he exploded in a thousand pieces and all the dead collapsed suddenly except one. He screamed when Tormund jumped on him and it took several men to control him and tie him up. I heard the army of the dead approaching before even seeing it. I started yelling Daenerys' name for her to come and get us before the army was on us. I saw Drogon come down to us almost immediately and landed next to us. Daenerys brought everyone up on Drogon, and the hound emptied the dead on the picks of Drogon so he could not fall. Drogon flew away again just as the dead were about to reach us. If Daenerys had not come with us we would probably all be dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired so here is another chapter : )  
> What do you thing about it?


	12. Back to Dragonstone

Daenerys's point of view:

A week later :

Once at the wall I decided to stay with Jon and return to Dragonstone by boat. Today we should finally get there. I can't wait to find Rhaego, I miss him a lot. I was on the deck of the boat, I was looking at the black dot on the horizon that was growing bigger and bigger by the minutes. Suddenly, I felt arms catching me from behind and pulling me against a hot body that I immediately recognized as Jon's. He hugged me and kissed me on my neck before placing his head against mine.

" What are you thinking about ?" He asked curiously.

"We'll finally see Rhaego again. I missed him terribly. "

"I too missed him so much. Your son is someone exceptional. "

" My son ?! Our son, you mean! "

I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Aye, our son. You know, it makes me really happy that Rhaego wants me to be his father but ... Are you sure you do not have a problem with it? I don't want you to think that I want to take the place of his father or yours. "

I smiled, he's so nice. I kissed him and he gave me back my kiss. When we finally parted I start to talk again."

"I'm happy that Rhaego considers you his father, he couldn't have found a better one. I love you. "

" I love you too. "

He kissed me again and I forgot all our problems. The only thing I had in mind was Jon and his perfect lips against mine.

An hour later we were in the boat trying to reach the beach of Dragonstone. I saw that Rhaego was waiting for us on the beach with Liliana, Missendei, Tyrion and Varys. His face lit up when he saw us approaching. Once the boat hit the bottom, Jon jumped into the water and held out his hand to help me down, at least that's what I thought. When I gave him my hand, he pulled me towards him and took me in his arms. I looked at him surprised.

"I don't want you to finish soaking." He said, continuing to walk towards the sand.

He put a kiss on my forehead and put me on the dry sand. Rhaego threw himself on me and I took him in my arms.

"If you knew how I miss you?" I said, kissing him all over his little face which made him laugh.

Once I finish; he kissed me on the cheek and jumped into Jon's arms, who kissed him back.

"We must discuss the next step, your majesty. "Tyrion informed me.

"Can I stay with dad while you chatting with Tyrion please mom?" 

He looked at me with supplicating eyes. I turned to Jon to see his reaction, after all he too is supposed to attend this meeting.

"I can stay with Rhaego. Ser Davos will represent me during this meeting." He said looking at Ser Davos, who nodded to confirm.

Rhaego's point of view:

While Mom and Dad was gone I had time to think and I came to the conclusion that Mom was probably wrong when she thought she could no longer have a child. So I decided to ask Daddy to help me prove her wrong. I took Dad into my room and made him sit on my bed. I took my most serious expression.

"We need to talk about your relationship with my mom. "

He looked at me surprised.

"I thought that's what you wanted ?! "

"Yes, and I'm glad you're together. But I must warn you, if you ever hurt her I would have no choice but to feed you to Drogon." I tried to seem the most threatening possible despite my small size. "No one has the right to hurt my mom, not even my new dad." I saw him restrain himself from laughing, which made me frown.

"Don't worry Rhaego, I have no concern to hurt your mother, I actually want to make her happy."

I smiled at him and decided to trust him, before going on to talk about babies.

"I have a service to ask you dad. "

" I'm listening to you. "

"I would like you to give one of your seeds to mom. "

Once again he seemed surprised.

"One of my seeds ?! "

"Yes, one of your seeds! You know, a seed that she can put in her belly and who will then become a baby." I saw him almost choke. "I think mum is wrong and she can still have babies, so I'd like you to give her one of your seeds and convince her to put it in her belly to see if it's going to give a baby or not . "

He seemed mortified, his cheeks became all red and I wondered why. Maybe he's sick. I moved away a bit from him so as not to catch his illness and waited for his answer.

"I promise to try." He told me, becoming even more red. He apologized and left the room quickly. Surely I should tell Mom that Jon is sick.

Daenerys's point of view:

Once the meeting was over I went to my room feeling exhausted. I thought that my extreme fatigue would disappear when I left the north but that wasn't the case. I lay on my bed and decided to sleep a little before continuing the day. I was awakened by Missendei.

"Do you feel good?" She asked me worried.

"Yes, I'm just tired. "

"I have a bath prepared for you. "

I smiled at her and got up to go take that bath I needed so much. Once I was comfortably settled in my bath, Missendei began to untie my braids. I felt she wanted to say something but she didn't dare. I turned to her.

"What is it Missendei? "

"Well ... I was wondering if you had your moonbloods while you were gone. "

I was very surprised at her question.

"No I have not got it, why? "

"You should have had them this week." She said hesitantly.

"Indeed, they are late it does not matter, they will arrive this week. "

Once again I saw the hesitation on Missendei's face.

"Don't be afraid to say what you think Missendei, we're friends, I recall you. "

"I think you're pregnant." She said directly.

I was speechless for a moment, then I thought about my vision before I remembered it was impossible.

"You know it's impossible Missendei. "

"On the contrary, I think it's entirely possible. You're tired for no reason, your moonbloods don't come and you've had a relationship with Jon. "

I didn't reply. She was right but I couldn't believe it was just a dream that would never become reality.

Once my bath was over I joined Rhaego in his room. I sat next to him to play with him.

"Mom, I think daddy is sick." He told me with a worried look that I take too immediately.

" Why ? Did he tell you he wasn't feeling well? "

"No, but earlier when I spoke to him he turned red and he seem to be in a hurry to leave the room. "

"What were you talking about? "

"I don't want you to get angry but I think you're wrong and you can still have babies, so I asked Dad to give you one of his seeds and convince you to put it in your belly , so we'll see if it becomes a baby or not." He said innocently.

I was mortified and at the same time dead laughing, imagining Jon's head in front of such a request. I wanted to remind Rhaego that it wasn't possible for me to have any more children, and then I remembered the conversation I had just had with Missendei. Doubt began to settle in me.

"I promise you to try Rhaego, but don't expect too much. " I said.

" Okay ! "

His face lit up as I had just promised him the world. For a moment I felt guilty for letting him hope for a miracle, and then again I remembered Missendei's words, my vision, my unexplained tiredness, and even the nausea I had this morning. I hoped that Missendei is right and that in this moment a baby of Jon and I is peacefully growing in my belly. I put my hand on my belly instinctively before refocusing on Rhaego who had started playing without me.

Jon's point of view:

After my discussion with Rhaego, the day passed quietly. At dinner, I ate with Ser Davos, who told me what they had talked about in the meeting they had while I was with Rhaego. When the meal was over, I went to Daenerys's room and saw that she wasn't in the room but that the door that joined her room to Rhaego's was open. I walked up to this one and saw Daenerys telling a story to Rhaego who was lying in bed almost asleep. I stay there without moving to admire the scene.

After a few minutes Rhaego was totally asleep. Daenerys replace his little covers on tof of him, gave him a light kiss on his forehead, and blew out a candle that was lit next to his bed. Then she got up and turned to the door. She smiled when she saw me and joined me, she pushed me inside her room and gently closed the door so as not to wake Rhaego. Once finished, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I returned her kiss and we went back to bed. I put it on it and started to undress it. Before I had time to finish she started yawning and I stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked me disappointed.

" You are tired. We'll do that later. Come here. "

I pulled her into my arms under the covers after I changed quickly. She put her head on my chest and I put my arms behind her back.

"Do you know that our son asked me to give you one of my seeds today ?!" I said jokingly as I remembered the scene.

"Yes, he told me about it. I'm sorry he got you into it. "

" No problem." There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. "I promised him to try. "

" Me too. "

I was surprised to hear it but I decided to say nothing about it. We stayed silent for several minutes and I thought Daenerys was asleep but she eventually added.

"I think I'm pregnant. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen know? Is Daenerys really pregnant? How will react Jon to this possibility?


	13. News

Daenerys's point of view:

"I think I'm pregnant. "

I couldn't keep it for myself anymore. Doubt made me mad. Before Jon could answer anything I started crying. Honestly I don't even know why I started crying, I just cracked. Jon hugged me harder and he rocked me gently until I calmed down.

" Are you feeling better ?" He asked when I calmed down.

"Yes, I think I just needed this feelings to go out. "

He kissed my forehead.

"Are you going to say anything about what I just said?" I asked him worried that he didn't want to have a child with me. After all, we had never talked about it.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say. I thought you were convinced that you couldn't have children anymore. "

"I still believe it ... Well, I'm not so sure anymore. Missendei thinks I'm pregnant and it's true that I have some symptoms. My moonbloods are a week late and it's only the second time in my life that this has happened to me ... The first was when I got pregnant with Rhaego. I am extremely tired since I left to join you on the wall and this morning I had nausea, so yes I start to doubt. Not to mention that a long time ago I had a vision in which I saw you, I didn't remember before we cross the wall but now I remember, you were there and you held our son in your arms. He had your hair and my eyes. And you told me that you told me so." I pulled out the whole story in one go and waited for his reaction.

"Daenerys I love you and nothing will ever change that. I would be very happy to have a baby with you but even if it's never the case I don't care because I love you more than anything in the world. He stopped and took my hands in his, he looked into my eyes before continuing. "Daenerys do you want to marry me? "

I remained in shock a few moments before recovering the use of speech.

"But Jon, what are you talking about? We can't get married like that, you're the king of the north and I'm the queen of the seven kingdoms. Your people hate me, you say it yourself. And then there is plenty of other things to consider and ... "

I was interrupted by the lips of Jon who landed on mine, in a moment I forgot what I was telling and I lost myself in Jon's kiss. He ended up drifting away from me to my great despair. He laughed at my pouting pout.

"Forget our responsabilities. Think only of you, me and Rhaego and answer the question honestly. Daenerys Targaryen do you want to do me the honor of becoming my wife? "

" Yes, of course I do!!" I jumped in his arms with tears in my eyes. I love him so much.

"Are you really going to marry me or you'll change your mind when Tyrion tells you it's not a good idea." He asked me half kidding, half serious.

" I'm going to marry you ! Nobody will change my mind I promise you. "

I kissed him and straddling him on the bed trying to pull off his night clothes. He grabbed my hands and pushed me to the side. He took me in his arms as before and I realized he had no intention of making love to me tonight.

"Why are you stopping me? I have just accepted to marry you and you already didn't want me anymore?"

He laughed before answering.

"I could never stop wanting you, it's impossible but you're exhausted, you have to sleep. In addition, we must get up early tomorrow. "

" Is that so ? And why that?" I asked him surprised.

"We have to go and see the maester so that he examine you and confirms or not your pregnancy. I know you need to know and honestly I too want to know. "

I smiled at him and kissed him one last time before resting my head on his chest and falling asleep.

The next morning :

I woke up before Jon and decided to wake him up. I kissed his chest all over and I saw him start to wake up so I kissed him on the mouth and he returned my kiss immediately. We spent several minutes kissing each other before we seperate breathless.

" I love you. " He told me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Me too, I love you my soon to be husband. "

He smiled at the nickname I had just given him. We got up and dressed quickly to get to the maester without being spotted by our advisor.

Rhaego's point of view:

I was awakened by mom and dad, which surprised me it was the first time that Dad came to wake me up. I jumped into their arms anyway. I noticed that they looked particularly happy.

"Why do you look so happy? I asked them.

They turned, smiled at each other and exchanged a nod, before turning their attention back to me.

"We have two news to announce you Rhaego but you have to promise us to keep them for you. We will reveal them to the others later. Do you understand?" Mom asked me.

"Yes, I promise." I was excited to share a secret with my parents and proud that they trusted me enough to inform me of their secret.

"The first news is that your mom and I decided to get married. "

I jumped in their arms again congratulating them, I was really happy for them and it means that we will finally be a real family.

"It's not all we have another good news for you." Mum says with a big smile on her face.

" What is it ?" I asked, excited.

"Well in about 8 months you'll become a big brother." Mom said.

I remained paralyzed for a few minutes with my mouth open, not believing my ears. Did Mom just say that I was going to become a big brother ???

" It's the most beautiful day of my life !!!" I cried, jumping all over my room unable to hold back my excitement. I wanted to run around and scream it on the roof, but Mom told me it had to be a secret and I didn't intend to betray them.

I looked at my parents with a big smile on my face. Dad held mom in his arms and they had big smiles on their faces. It was the first time I saw my mom so happy and it made me even happier. I approached them and went back to my bed to sit next to mom.

"Is my little sister or little brother in your belly?" I asked him.

"Yes Rhaego." She put her hand on her lower belly.

" Just there. "

"Can I touch?" I asked, excited.

" If you want. "

Mom lay on my bed and I touched her lower stomach gently with my hand for fear of hurting my little brother or sister who was in there. I bent down and kissed her belly gently. I stayed just above her belly and whispered.

"Hello, I'm your big-brother Rhaego and I already love you very very much. I promise you that I will always protect you. "

I gently kissed my mom's belly again and lifted myself up. I saw that mom had tears in her eyes so I got up and wiped her tears with my thumbs before kissing her on both cheeks. From now on I will follow Mum everywhere to make sure no one tries to hurt my little sister or my little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the lasts ones but I thought that this part deserved a chapter on his own.


	14. Going to King's Landing

Daenerys's point of view:

We joined the others for lunch after Rhaego calmed down. I sat at the end of the table as usual and Jon sat at the other end. I saw Missendei watching us suspiciously.

"What makes you so happy?" Asked Tyrion.

"We just had a great family time." Replied Rhaego.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with this answer and I thanked Rhaego with a smile, which he returned immediately. During the meal I saw Rhaego discreetly add food to my dish and I realized that he wanted me to have enough food because of the baby. It was really nice but it was just the beginning of my pregnancy and I wasn't particularly hungry. I forced myself to eat to reassure Rhaego and Jon who was also watching what I ate carefully. I believe that the two of them will be on my back throughout all this pregnancy. My two little angels, the two people I love the most in this world ... Well, two of the people I love the most in this world, soon there will be a third. I was put out of my thoughts by Tyrion.

"Jon I hope you remember we take the boat in an hour. "

I had completely forgotten that it was today that they had to leave for Kings Landing with the dead man Jon and the others caught. I saw by the look on his face that he too had forgotten.

"I will be there don't worried Tyrion." Jon answered.

"I'm sure you had forgotten." Replied Tyrion irritated.

"I would like you to change your tone Tyrion." I said curtly. "What is your problem right now? "

" My problem ?" He asked anxiously. "My problem is that you seem more interested in your little love affair with Jon than in the wars that come upon us. "

Before I could answer anything, I saw Rhaego getting up on his chair.

"Leave them alone !!!" Rhaego shouted. "They deserve to be happy and they are happy so leave them alone. The truth is that you are jealous because you are alone and they are happy together. Before my mom was alone, she only had me as a family and you have almost no family so you thought that somehow you and my mom were the same but now you see her happy with Jon and you just realize that you are not the same, that she is not alone unlike you! "

He came down from his chair and grabbed my hand and Jon's, pulling us gently out of the room. Once in his room, he let go of us and turned to me.

"Sorry mom, I know I wasn't nice but I had to say it. I couldn't bear his wickedness to you anymore. "

I took him in my arms. I was really moved that he is defending us that way.

"I know you had done it for good reason don't worry. "

I kissed his forehead and saw that Jon was looking at us with a big smile on his face. I got up and kissed him.

"I had completely forgotten that you had to leave today. "

I was sad that we were separated again.

"It's only for 3 days, after that you will join us with your dragons at Kings Landing. "

" And me ? Can I come with you mom? Please. "

He gave me a look and it broke my heart to have to say no to it, but I had no choice.

"You cann't come Rhaego, it's too dangerous, we'll be surrounded by enemies. "

"If it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for my little brother or sister, so you cann't go either. "

He crossed his little arms on his chest, determined.

"He's right you know." Jon added, and I glared at him. I couldn't believe they allied each other against me.

"You're supposed to be on my side Jon!" I told him exasperated. "Besides, I have no choice if I don't come. Cersei will not want to negotiate and you know it. "

"I know but maybe you can come with Rhaego. I think it would be a good time to reveal its existence. In addition, nothing can happened to him there. You'll stay with him all the time, I'll never be far away and the dragons will be right next to us too. "

Maybe he was right after all, maybe it was time for the world to learn about Rhaego.

"Okay, you'll come with me. But you will have to do all that I tell you to do without arguing and you will always have to stay beside me unless I tell you otherwise. You must promise me!" I said very seriously.

" I promis you !" He jumped into my arms, then into Jon's.

................

During the 3 days I stayed at Dragonstone with Rhaego, he didn't leave my side for one moment. Even at night he stayed by my side and in the morning he whispered to my belly when he thought I was still asleep. I spent 2 of these days feeling nauseated a good part of the day and I was suddenly very happy not to travel by boat with the others. The third day I was getting a little better and we were ready to leave. I say goodbye to Liliana who was the only one staying at Dragonstone and we left on Drogon, to Rhaego's delight.

Jon's point of view:

We were sitting in the ruins of the Dragonpit while waiting for Daenerys and Rhaego to arrive. Me and Missendei were the only two to know that Rhaego was coming with Daenerys. There was an uncomfortable silence after the arrival of Cersei, who was broken by the cry of dragons. Drogon circled over our heads and landed on the ruins screaming again before descending to the ground and letting Daenerys and Rhaego come down. I read the surprise on everyone's face seeing Rhaego and also the misunderstanding. Daenerys helped Rhaego down, then she took his hand and joined us. Rhaego gave me a smile and I returned it discreetly. Daenerys sat down in front of me, then she took Rhaego on her lap because there was no more chair available. Honestly, I think Daenerys would rather keep Rhaego on her lap, where she was sure to be able to protect him than on a chair next to her where she couldn't reach him instantly.

"I introduce you to my son, Prince Rhaego of House Targaryen. "

It was Jaime Lannister the first to react.

"You have a son ??" He asked extremely surprised.

" Yes. His father is my late husband Khal Drogo. "

There was silence for a few moments and I noticed that Rhaego seemed to be impressed to be in front of so many people he didn't know at the same time. Cersei ends up speaking.

"We've been here for some times." She said between her teeth, irritated.

"My apologize." Daenerys answered without thinking a word of it.

(The scene remains the same except that Rhaego is present, I take it back only where it changes.)

I noticed that Daenerys covered Rhaego's eyes when Clegane opened the box containing the dead man. Even so, Rhaego jumped when the dead man screamed and I saw him tremble a little and put his arms around Daenerys so that she wouldn't let him go.

After I explained to everyone how we can kill them. Euron Greyjoy left and advised Daenerys to return to Dragonstone and return once the war was over. Cersei agreed to a truce and then added that her condition was that I continue this truce after the end of the war against the king of the night. Daenerys would become my wife, I couldn't let her fight alone against Cersei even less now that she is carrying my child.

"I am true to my world or I try to be ... That's why I can not give you what you asked. Daenerys and I are going to marry each other soon. The north will be hers before the end of the war against the white walkers." I answered unable to lie.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss. The dead will come north first, enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whetever is left of you." Cersei replied, vibrating with anger as she left the Dragonpit.

"I wish you had not done that," Ser Davos said calmly.

I felt guilty about the failure of the truce but it was important for me to tell the truth. Daenerys get up and approached me, still holding Rhaego by the hand. I thought she was going to tell me that I should have lied to Cersei, but instead she took me in her arms.

"You did well to tell the truth, that's what makes you who you are. This is one of the many reasons why I love you. "

She kissed me quickly and I smiled. I saw Brienne staring at us shoked from the corner of my eye and I remembered that she was not at all aware of my relationship with Daenerys. Rhaego clung to me.

"You've been great daddy!" He told me with his enthusiasm that he never lost.

I turned to Tyrion and saw that he was restraining himself from making a nasty comment.

"Everyone stay here while I'm going to talk to my sister."

"I didn't come all this way to have my hand murder." Exclaimed Daenerys.

"I don’t want Cersei to murder me either but I might be the only one here who she will listen to. Let me go and do my job. Please."

Daenerys finally nods slightly and Tyrion leaves following Cersei.

I moved away from the center of the Dragonpit and Daenerys followed me. I saw that Rhaego was no longer at her side, I began to worry, then calmed down when I saw that he was at the side of Missendei and Ser Davos in what seems to be a very intersting conversation.

"No one is less happy about that than I am." I said disappointed and frustrated by the outcome of this meeting.

"I know Jon don't worry. "

She kissed me softly and I kissed her back before moving slightly away from her so I could look into her eyes while keeping her in my arms.

"Let's go back to Dragonstone together, you, me and Rhaego and let's get married before anyone can stop us. "

Daenerys looked at me for a moment, then she said, smiling at me:

"Nothing could make me happier. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about it. ; )


	15. The wedding

Jon's point of view:

Tyrion finally succeeded in convincing Cersei to make a truce and he even get her to help us in the war against the dead. Once Cersei was gone Daenerys announced to our advisers that I was going to travel with her and Rhaego to return to Dragonstone. Tyrion made no comment and I took Daenerys' hand who already hold Rhaego's in her other hand. Before climbing on Drogon I stopped near Brienne.

"I'm going to send a raven to Sansa to warn her that I'm going to marry Daenerys, I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to her about it before she gets my message. I think it's better if she learns it from me than from someone else. "

She nodded but I could see on her face that she didn't agree with my decision to marry Daenerys.

"And I would also like you to not mention Rhaego to anyone. It is up to Daenerys to present him to the north not anyone else. "

"Of course, your majesty." She said, again disapproving of my decision. She bowed to me slightly then left.

Ser Davos took the opportunity to approach us.

" I am happy for you. I think you are a very pretty couple." He seemed to hesitate, then continued. "I would still have like you to warn me before announcing it to everyone. I can't do my job if you never tell me anything. "

I looked at Daenerys asking myself if I should tell him we were about to get married without telling anyone. She nodded to encourage me to tell him.

"Nobody knows about it, but Daenerys and I are going to be married tonight, before anybody can stop us. "

He seemed surprised but happy for us.

"I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me. And I wish you two my best wishes. "

I smiled at him and he returned my smile before leaving. After that we climbed on Drogon back and left.

Daenerys's point of view:

We were back at Dragonstone. Rhaego had gone to bathe with Liliana's help while Jon and I went off to ask the maestre to get us married tonight. He seemed surprised and perplexed but he still agreed to do it. After everything was arranged we went to take a bath ourselves.

I was in Jon's arms in our bath when I start to feel nauseated. I knew I would not throw up because I had hardly eaten anything that day. Jon felt that something was wrong and he stopped caressing my belly, to take my face in his hands and make me look at him.

" What's wrong ?" Jon asked me worried.

"I'm nauseous, it's nothing to worry about. "

He kissed my forehead and then helped me out of the bath that was starting to get cold. He helped me to get dressed and then gently pushed me to the bed where I lay down. He lay down behind me and then hugged me and began to caress the bottom of my belly gently.

"Stop bothering your mom baby, it's not nice." Jon said, talking to my belly, which made me smile.

"I think this baby likes to bother me." I said, putting my hands on Jon's who were still on my belly. "When I was pregnant with Rhaego, I didn't feel so nauseous and I wasn't that tired. Maybe it's because I was younger. "

" Perhaps." Jon replied, starting to kiss my neck gently.

That's when Rhaego chooses to enter my room and jump on the bed. He almost landed on me but Jon caught him before. Rhaego was disappointed to have been caught before reaching me. He frowned as he looked at Jon.

"If you jump on your mother you risk to hurt the baby." Jon explained to him.

Rhaego's face decomposed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt the baby. I promise you that I will not do it again." He said with tears in his eyes.

I took him in my arms.

"It doesn't matter don't worry but don't do it again, okay?" I asked him softly.

He nodded. I saw that Liliana was in front of the door a tray in her hands. I waved her in and she put the tray in front of me on the bed.

"You have hardly eaten anything since this morning. You need strengths. "

My nausea intensified just by seeing the food.

" I'm not hungry." I replied, hoping she will not insist.

"I prepared you an infusion with special herbs against nausea." She said, pointing to a goblet. She surely read the surprise on my face because she added. "I remind you that before coming with you to take care of Rhaego, my grandmother taught me everything about pregnant women and babies. It was our job to help young women to get the best possible pregnancy. If after all these years of practice I wasn't even able to recognize a pregnant woman when I see one, it would be a shame, don't you think?! "

It's been so long that Liliana has been by my side that I almost forget that she is a witch and that before being with me she took care of pregnant women and babies with her grandmother. I thanked her and drank the goblet she handed me. It only took a few minutes for me to feel better and eat with appetite. This merger was really very effective. Liliana left with the tray once I had finished with it. I lay down on the bed and Jon took me in his arms. Rhaego snuggled into my arms and I fell asleep comfortably installed between Jon and Rhaego.

Jon was the one to wake me up with a tender kiss.

"You have to get up if you want us to get married today." He said softly.

I smiled at him and stood up. I changed quickly and rejoined Jon, Rhaego, Liliana and the maester on the hill just behind the castle, where Jon and I had decided to celebrate our union. We decided to get married under the new gods, and then remake a ceremony in front of the weirwood tree in Winterfell in front of the old gods.

I sat next to Jon and the maester started.

"You can now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Jon put his heavy cloak around my shoulders, smiling at me. He raised his arm so that I could put my hand on his.

"We stand here in sight of gods and mans to witness the union of a man and a wife." He said, placing a ribbon around our joined hands. "One flesh, one heart, one soul, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the worlds."

We turned to each other and we smiled before pronouncing the worlds that will unite us to one another for eternity.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crown, stranger, I am hers /his and she /he is mine from this day until the end of my days." We said both at the same time. 

I think I had never seen Jon with such a big smile on his face and I think I was no better. He took my face with his free hand and kissed me lovingly, I returned his kiss with the same intensity. Then we parted under the applause of Rhaego and Liliana. I put my forehead against his, happier than ever before. I had just married the man I love, on the isle where I was born, my son by my side and our child creates out of a sincere love was growing up in my belly. My dragons were flying above our heads screaming as if to celebrate our union. It was a perfect moment and I would have liked it to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa! They are married!!! How will react the Starks? 
> 
> I would like to know if you have any ideas of babys name (girl or boy) for the future child of Jon and Daenerys. We still have time to find names but I would like to hear your ideas.


	16. The return of the advisers

Daenerys's point of view:

We spent the next 3 days only the 3 of us as a family, happy to spend time together. Then our advisers came back from King's Landing and we had to come back to reality.

I was the last to arrive at the meeting we planned before leaving for Winterfell. I took my place at the end of the table but I didn’t sit down.

"First of all, I want to announce to you that Jon and I got married three days ago just after we came back from King's Landing. The maester has already sent a raven to Oldtown to warn them of our union.” I frankly announced.

I saw Ser Jorah's face decay, he looked sad and I knew why; he was in love with me. He had confessed it when we were in Essos and I didn’t like to see him sad. I was hoping he could accept my union with Jon because otherwise, and although it would break my heart, I should ask him to leave again. Between Ser Jorah and Jon I would always choose Jon without any hesitation, he is the man I love, my husband and the father of my child and future child. But Ser Jorah is my friend and for a long time he was what was most like a family to me, so I hoped I wouldn’t have to ask him to leave.

I turned to Tyrion expecting an angry look and at least a scathing remark, but when I looked at him all I saw was weariness. He smiled at me slightly.

"Congratulations to you both.” He said in a calm voice. I looked at him suspiciously and he added. "Can I talk to you alone after this meeting your grace? Please. "

I was surprised by his request and even more by the tone he used. He was calm, even sad. I nodded and asked myself if he was waiting for us to be alone to get angry. Jon went around the table and came to stand by my side. I took his hand in mine and interlaced our fingers together.

“Well I think we have not much else to discuss today. Go to sleep today and tomorrow we will take the boat for white arbord. As agreed insullied and dotrakies will join us on the way between White arbord and Winterfell. " I said.

"You can’t come with us by boat, your grace, it's too dangerous!” Exclaims Ser Jorah. "You should join us at Winterfell with your dragons. "

"By coming with us by boat, it will show the Northerner that we are united, that we are allied.” Jon said.

“ He is right. I already made my decision and I will travel by boat with you. I am not coming to invade the north, I am coming to rescued them. We will come together. And then we  
will inform them of our marriage.” I said in a tone that didn’t leave any place for disapproval.

Everyone started to leave the room and soon there only remained Tyrion, Jon and me. I turned to Jon and took his second hand in mine before standing on my tiptoe to kiss him softly.

"Go wait for me in our room please my love. I will not be long, can you put Rhaego to bed for me in the meantime?"

He nodded, glancing at Tyrion over my shoulder. He kissed me and left the room. I sat down and turned to Tyrion who was up. He went to fetch a pitcher of wine and served two glasses. He put one in front of me and then sat to my right, taking a sip of his own glass. I looked at my glass but didn’t touch it. I couldn’t drink alcohol while pregnant.

"If you're here to tell me that I should punish Rhaego for the way he talked to you I will not do it, he didn’t want to be mean he just wanted to protect us, Jon and me. I would not ask him to apologize to you either.” I said to him in a dry tone.

"I don’t want him to apologize, it’s me who want to apologise. I'm sorry. "

I looked at him incredulously. Does he really just apologize ??

"I think that in a way Rhaego was right. I am alone. And I became jealous of your happiness. You are happy with Jon and meanwhile I have to make plans to destroy my family.” He huffed. "Believe me, I'm still convinced that you are the right queen for Westeros but it's hard for me to be the cause of the destruction of my own family and I think that without realizing it I'm developing plans to make you win by knowing that they will fail. That is why I would advise you to listen to Ser Davos and your other advisers rather than me in the war for the iron throne. Seeing you happy with Jon and Rhaego while I'm alone and fighting against my own family is hard for me and I didn’t even realize it before Rhaego point it out. I'm sorry for my behavior towards you and Jon, it was unfair of me to treat you so badly. I hope you will still want to keep me as your hand. "  
I was extremely surprised to hear Tyrion say all of this, I didn’t expect it at all. Once I recovered from my surprise, I spoke.

"I appreciate your excuses and I appreciate your candor. I will listen to your advice and ask you to stop taking part in decisions and meetings concerning the war against your sister.” He lowered his head resigned. "But you are my hand and you will remain so.” He looked up at me and smiled a little. "You know, you're not just my hand ... you're also my friend and a part of this family.” I smiled sweetly at him and he returned my smile.

" I am honored my queen.” He said to me.

Tyrion motioned to me to drink my glass of wine, but I didn’t do anything about it. He looked at me like he was searching the answer of an enigma, then he looked down at the hand I had instinctively put on the bottom of my belly while talking about family. Suddenly his expression changed completely and I saw his eyes widen in realization.

"Are you pregnant ?!” He exclaimed.

I remained silent.

"I thought you couldn’t have children. "

"I thought so too, but I was wrong, Jon and I are going to have a baby. I would appreciate it if you don’t talk about it to anyone. Jon and I decided to keep it to ourselves for now. "

"I promise you that I will not talk to anyone about it. " He told me.

I got ready to leave, when Tyrion held me by my arm.

"I'm really happy for you and Jon.” He said with a sincere smile.

...............

I was lying on our bed, in Jon's arms. I had my head on his chest with my arms around him while one of his arms was around me and his other hand was on my belly. It was a habit he had taken since we had learned that I was pregnant, he put his hand on my belly as soon as he had the opportunity.

"Do you think your family will like me?” I asked, breaking the silence.

He seemed a little surprised by my question.

"I think that as the beginning they will surely be septic but they will end up liking you I'm sure.” He said, kissing my forehead.

" How are they ?” I asked.

"Sansa is the only one I saw recently. It's also the one I was the farthest to growing up. She was very close to her mother and she made a point of reminding me that I wasn’t really her brother but a bastard. But we get along much better now, she didn’t have an easy life the last few years. When she came to join me at the wall she even apologized for the way she treated me when we were little. She has changed a lot and I think at first she will be suspicious of you but I think you will eventually earn her trust and you could surely become very good friends. "

"And your other sister? "

"I have not seen Arya for many years. I'm sure she had to change since the last time I saw her. She never liked doing girls' activities like sewing and that sort of thing. She preferred to learn how to fight. I'm sure you could find yourself a lot of common ground. And about Bran, I don’t know what to say to you, the last time I saw him he was lying in his bed and we were not really sure he was getting to survive. Before that, he was a little boy filled with joy who was always climbing everywhere. Today he is no longer able to walk. I don’t know how he is today. "

I felt my eyelids close by themselves and I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thanks all of you who gave me ideas of names. : )


	17. arriving to Winterfell

Daenerys's point of view:

We were finally joining Winterfell. It had been three weeks that we were on the road to Winterfell, at that very moment all I wanted was to sleep in a real bed. I was more tired than ever before. I was now 7 weeks pregnant and the fatigue was so present that we had to reduce our commuting times we were doing each day. Tyrion had invented a story by saying that travel times were too long for him, so nobody would learn that I was, in fact, the problem. Fortunately for me, Liliana made me drink herbal infusions three times a day, which kept me from feeling nauseated all day long. Jon and Rhaego had become even more protective of me. Tyrion had apologise to Rhaego and Jon and since then he was doing everything to help us keep our secret. The dragons and in particular Drogon had also become more protective of me. I think they are able to feel that I'm going to have a baby.

We finally arrived at Winterfell. Jon quickly descended from his horse and took a young man in a chair rolling in his arms. It must have been his brother Bran. I also got off my horse with the help of Ser Jorah, then I took Rhaego in my arms to get him off of his own horse, which he had insisted on having and riding on. Of course he had spent part of the ride in the cart with Tyrion and Varys.

I took Rhaego's hand and waited for Jon to turn to me to meet the Stark. I noticed that Arya was missing and Ii wondered where she could be. Jon introduced me.

"I introduce you to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. "

I smiled gently at the Stark before pushing Rhaego gently so that he would stop hiding behind me and be in plain sight for everyone to see.

"I introduce you to my son, Prince Rhaego of House Targaryen." I paused and I had time to hear people whispering in suprised. Then I spoke again. "The north is as beautiful as your brother claims. And you too lady Stark." I said gently to Sansa, hoping that would help her not to see me as the mad king's daughter and therefore a threat to the north and her family. "Thank you for giving us hospitality into your home. "

"Winterfell is yours, your grace." She said, her face closed.

I realized immediately that she hated me. Jon put his hand on the bottom of my back and pulled me inside the castle, under the murderous look of Sansa. Jon took Rhaego and me to a room.

"It will be your room Rhaego. Liliana will have the room next door and your mom and I will be right in front. Don't hesitate to come find us if you have a problem. We let you get settled. We will be back in a short time to get you to meet the northern lords." Jon explained.

Rhaego nodded and let go of my hand before jumping on the bed which makes me smile. Jon smiled too before taking my hand and take me into the room on the other side of the hallway.

"Is this your room? I asked, looking everywhere around the room.

"Yes, it's my father's old room. Sansa insisted that I take it after our return to Winterfell. "

I nodded, remembering my meeting with Sansa a few minutes ago.

"She hates me." I told him honestly.

He didn't even try to tell me otherwise, he just took me in his arms and kissed me.

" How are you feeling ?" He asked me, looking at my belly.

"Tired. "

He pulled me to the bed and we lay on the bed in each other's arms. I fall asleep quickly rocked by his breathing.

I woke up hearing two people speak in a low voice. I opened my eyes and saw Jon and Ser Davos talking in a low voice next to the door. Ser Davos was the first to realize that I was awake.

"Good afternoon, your majesty!" He said to me, smiling.

Jon, who had is back to me, turned around and smiled at me.

"It's time to meet the lords, my love. "

Jon's point of view:

We were the last to arrived in the great hall. Sansa glares to Daenerys and Rhaego. After this meeting it will really be necessary for me to have a discussion with her. I sat down in the sit in the middle of the long table, Daenerys sat to my left and Rhaego to her left. I stood up to speak to the lords.

"My lords, Queen Daenerys has agreed to come and help us with her armies and her dragons, in the war against the king of the night. And Daenerys and I decided to consolidate our alliance with a wedding. "

As soon as I was finished, there was a wave of protest as I expected. I made them shut up.

"Your protests will not change anything. Daenerys and I have already married each other at Dragonstone 3 weeks ago." I announced and the protest resumed again.

"You are married ?! In our back, without saying anything to anyone?" Insurged Sansa.

"I do not need the agreement of any of you to marry somoene. In addition, the north has everything to gain from this arrangement! Thanks to Daenerys we have a real chance of winning against the king of the night. And, now that I'm married to Daenerys, I'm the king of the seven kingdoms. The north will never be forgotten or belittle again." I exclaimed.

"How can you trust a Targaryen? She probably already planned your assassination as soon as she retake the iron throne with OUR army !!!" Exclaimed one of the lords.

Before I could answer I saw that Rhaego was restraining himself from saying anything. Daenerys followed my gaze and noticed it too. She leaned over him and whispered something in his ear. After that I saw Rhaego get up on his chair as he had done when he had put Tyrion back in his place.

"How can you judge people without knowing them?" Cried Rhaego angrily. "My mom would never hurt Jon, he's my dad and her husband. They love each other and if you can't understand it, you are just idiots." He calmed down a bit from, came down of his chair and held out his hand to his mother. "Come on mom, we're going out of here." Daenerys took his hand and they started to leave, once at the door Rhaego asked. "Are you coming daddy? "

I nodded and they left the room. The room was completely silent it was like Rhaego had bewitched them. I left following Daenerys and Rhaego. They were waiting for me in front of the door. I saw Arya go behind Daenerys and enter a room next door.

"Do you mind if I join you a little later? I just saw Arya go by and I still didn't see her since we get here. "

"Of course go ahead, I'll meet her tomorrow. "

"Thanks, my love. "

I kissed her with love, she answer my kiss with as much love and then moved away from me to our room with Rhaego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I really wanted to post a chapter today so here it is.
> 
> Next chapter Jon and Arya will be reunited, Arya and Daenerys (and Rhaego) will meet for the first time, Jon and Sam will be reunited too and the Stark will have a serious discusion.


	18. Meeting Ghost

Jon's point of view:

I entered the room where I had just seen Arya enter, her back was facing me. She turned as she heard the door open. When she saw me her face lit up and she jumped into my arms, I caught her and I was happy to find the little sister I loved so much. I ended up placing her on the ground again and I noticed that she still had the sword, which I had given her before leaving for the wall, tied around her hips.

"You still have it." I remarked

She take it out of her scabbard and handed it to me. I took it in my hands.

"Did you ever use it? "

"Once or twice," she replied, but I felt in her voice that she had used it much more than that.

She took the sword and put it back in her sheath. Then I took out longclaw from his scabbard to show it to her. She took it in her hands.

"Valyrian steel." She said with a smile.

" Jealous ?" I asked her to annoy her.

"To heavy for me." She said, handing me my sword back and I put it in his sheath.

"Where were you before?" I ask her. "I could have used your help with Sansa. "

"She doesn't like your queen, does she?"

"Sansa think she is better than everyone."

"She is the smartest person I have ever met."

I was very surprised to hear her take the defence of Sansa and even more to hear her say compliments about her, it was a first time.

"You're defending her ?! You? "

"I am defending our family. So is she. "She said, suddenly becoming serious.

"I am a part of this family too. "

"Don't forget it," she told me before trying to hug me.

I stopped her before she could do it. She frowned surprised at my rejection.

"I don't intend to forget that I'm a part of this family but you and Sansa would do well to understand that from now on Daenerys is my wife and so she is also part of this family and Rhaego too." I told her angry.

Why did Sansa and Arya judge Daenerys without knowing her? Didn't they trust my judgment?

Rhaego's point of view:

Mom and I were in Dadand she's room. She was lying on the bed, one hand resting on her belly and the other around me. I was lying next to her with my head resting on her shoulder.

"Mom, why do the lords think you want to hurt dad? "

She sighed before answering.

"As I already told you, my family, your ancestors, lived here in Westeros. My father, your grandfather, was the king but he was not nice at all. He burned your father's grandfather and uncle, among other things, he was crazy. The lords don't know me and they assume that I am like him because I am his daughter. "

"But you never met your dad?" I asked puzzled.

"No, he died before I was born. "

"So how could you be like him? "

"I don't know Rhaego. They just decided that all Targaryen are necessarily like my father. "

"But it's unfair !!!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it isn't but we can 't do anything for the moment, in time they will realize that I have nothing to do with my father. "

She kissed my forehead to comfort me. I rested my head properly on her shoulder and I looked at her belly. I noticed that it was slightly swollen and rounded.

"Mom, why did your belly become swollen and rounded? Does it hurt you?" I asked her worried.

She looked at her belly as if she were trying to see what I'm talking about, then she got up and lifted her nightgown so she could see her belly in profile in the mirror. In this position her swollen stomach was very visible. I saw the surprise on her face and she put the hand that was not used to hold her nightgown over her stomach on her belly. It was then that Jon entered the room. He looked at my mother half astonished, half worried.

" What are you doing ? Is it something wrong?" He asked.

Mom turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"Look Jon my belly has swelled !!! I didn't even notice it and yet it's really showing." She said excitedly.

I didn't understand why the fact that her belly is all swelled makes her happy but at least it was not hurting her. Dad approached her then he looked at her belly before a smile appeared on his face and he kissed her on the mouth ... Yuck!

" It's incredible ! Me neither I had not noticed. You wear too much clothing because of the cold, it hide it." Jon said.

"Can you explain to me why it's so great that mom's belly is all swollen? Shouldn't we be rather worried instead?" I asked lost.

Dad approached me holding mom by the hand and they sat on the bed in front of me.

"Do you remember when I told you that a woman's belly was swelling when she was expecting a baby?" I thought for a moment before I remembered it and nodded. "Well, more time passes and more your little brother or your little sister grows inside my belly and the more it grows more my belly will swell. We are happy because that means that the baby is growing up and so he is well. "

I felt a big smile on my face and I stepped forward to kiss my mom's belly.

"I did not expect your stomach to swell so much in such a short period of time." Daddy said.

I saw my mother frowning.

" Me neither. When I was pregnant with Rhaego it didn't show when I was 7 weeks pregnant. But I imagine that all pregnancies are different. "

There was claw noise coming from the door and Jon got up with a smile.

"I have someone to introduce you! "

He opened the door and a giant white dog entered the room. He jumped on Jon which made him fall to the ground and he licked his face. Then Jon got up after stroking the dog and he turned to us.

"I introduce you to Ghost my most faithful friend. It's a direwolf." He said.

Ghost approached the bed and jumped on it before approaching mom and sniffing her stomach with his huge snout. He seemed satisfied with what he find and lay on the bed, his head resting on mom's lap.

"I think he felt we were going to have a baby. He will not let you go now." Jon said, still smiling.

"Good, people will not dare approach me and so the baby with Ghost by my side. And then maybe if your family realizes that Ghost has accepted me, it will help them to accept me too. "

Next morning :

Daenerys's point of view:

I still could not believe I had miss the fact that my stomach had swollen. I put my hands above Jon's on my belly. I felt him move behind me and I turned around. I rubbed my nose against his as he opened his eyes and I kissed him. He gave me back my kiss and he start to licked with his tongue my lower lip. I understood what he wanted and opened my mouth to let his tongue in. The kiss became more and more passionate and Jon placed himself above me, spreading my legs. We were still naked from last night activities and Jon put the tip of his cock along my arousal. He was about to penetrate me when the door swing open. We turned back to the door and saw a young girl whom I had never seen before standing there without any embarrassment. Jon immediately broke away from me and put on some clothes quickly while I just hid with the sheets. Showing my body didn't scare me but as we noticed yesterday my belly was now visible and without clothes on me it is almost certain that this girl will be able to notice it.

"What are you doing here Arya?" Jon asked.

So she was the famous Arya...

"You said that Daenerys and her son were now part of our family so I came to get to know them I was not expecting to find you trying to expand the family." She said smirking. "I thought we could go see the dragons together?" She asked me.

"Of course let me just a few minutes to get dressed and prepared Rhaego and we can go see them." I said with a smile.

This is the first Stark to try to get to know me and I didn't intend to miss this chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sam and Jon had not been reunited and the Stark doesn't had a serious talk but that will be in the next chapter.


	19. Arya meets the dragons

Daenerys's point of view:

Once I finished preparing Rhaego for the day, I joined Arya in the hallway.

"I introduce you to my son Rhaego. Rhaego, this is Arya, your dad's sister. "

Arya gave me a startled look when I talked about Jon being Rhaego's father. Rhaego cast a wary glance at Arya before asking.

"Are you nice? Do you want to hurt my mom? "

"No, I don't want to hurt your mom, I want to get to know the both of you." Answered Arya surprised by Rhaego's questions.

He smiled at her and hugged her waist with his little arms.

"In that case, I'm happy to meet you. My name is Rhaego and I am 5 years old. My mother is mom and my dad is Jon ... No wait ... My mom's name is Ddaenerys not mom, I forget all the time. In fact Jon is not really my dad but my dad died when I was born so I didn't know him. So I decided that Jon would be my new dad, I even made a great plan, wich didn't very end well, for my mom and my dad to fall in love with each other and make babies because I absolutely wanted a little brother or a little sister. But end the end my plan didn't work out like I wanted but they still fall in love with each other without needing any help, then they got married and we became a real family. And I was really excited to meet my dad's sisters and brother but finally they are not very nice ... Well, I'm not talking about you but your sister is not nice I hate her because she hates my Mom because of her dad while she never met him, it's not right. Me for example I have never met my real dad and I'm sure I'm very different from him, you can't judge me by contributing to what he did in his life it would be unfair because I've never met him and yet that's what we do with mom. I find it so mean!" He said in one go.

"I should have warn you before, you shouldn't tell him that you want to get to know him, or he will start telling you all his life in a very short period of time." I explained to Arya laughing at my son's behavior.

"What's wrong with that ??" Rhaego asked, lost. "She wants to know, I tell her. "

"There is nothing wrong with that. What if you kept telling me all that while we are walking towards the dragons?" She asked with a smile.

Rhaego nodded and grabbed my hand with his left hand and Arya's with his right. Throughout the journey to the dragons, Rhaego told our whole life to Arya and once we got near the dragons I was pretty sure Arya had enough information to write a book about us. Rhaego get silent when he saw the dragons and he let go of our hands to run towards them. Arya stood petrified before them, a big smile on her face amazed by my dragons.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?' I asked her.

She nodded and I pulled her closer to the dragons.

"The biggest one, the black, is named Drogon. I called him that after my first husband, Rhaego's father. As for the other two, I named them after my two dead brothers, Viserys and Rhaegar. The green one is named Rhaegal and the white one is named Viserion." I said, caressing Drogon, who was staring at Arya ready to burn her alive at the slightest gap.

"Do you want to touch one of them?" I asked her softly, amused by her reaction to the dragons.

"Not that one for sure." She said, pointing to Drogon, who still didn't leave her with is eyes, with her finger.

"No, not this one." I say laughing. "He is the most protective with me of the three. Let's try Rhaegal instead, he's the one closest to Jon, he loves him. "

We approached Rhaegal and I put my hand on his muzzle to calm him before making a sign to Arya that she could approach. She walked slowly to us and she removed a glove before putting her hand gently on the snout of Rhaegal. He walked away almost immediately from her hand and flew away. Viserion also flew away, following his brother like he always do, to the despair of Rhaego who was playing with him. Only Drogon remained, eyes still fixed on Arya. She put on her glove and watched as the dragons moved away with wonder.

"They are so beautiful. Thank you for introducing them to me. I can't believe I just touched a dragon!" She said excitedly.

I smiled at her and stood there for a moment watching my dragons flying over Winterfell.

"I'm sorry for the way Sansa treats you and I'm sorry for judging you without knowing you. I think you and Jon are made for each other and I'm glad you're happy together." She said and I could not help but smile at her. " Oh ! And I'm sorry to have come in your room without warning this morning and have interrupted you in your process of expanding our family." She said with a smirk.

Rhaego looked at her surprised.

"Did you see my dad give one of his seeds to my mom this morning ?! But it's not possible mom already has one of his seeds in her belly." He said lost.

I widened my eyes as I heard him tell Arya that I was pregnant with Jon child. She turned to me suddenly, her mouth gaping open with surprise.

"Are you pregnant ?! I will be an aunt soon ?!" I saw a smile on her face, which reassured me.

"Yes Jon and I are expecting a baby but no one should know it. We want to keep it for us for now." I explained to her.

She took me in her arms, I didn't return her hug at first, too surprised to understand what was happening, but then I hug her back.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!!" She said excited. "How long are you?"

"I'm 7 weeks pregnant and Rhaego noticed yersterday that I was showing." I said to her with a big smile, happy to be able to talk about it to somoene other than Jon, Rhaego or Liliana.

Jon's point of view:

After Daenerys and Rhaego left to introduce the dragons to Arya, I decided to go see Sam. It was a long time since I had not seen him. I wanted to be the one who would inform him of the death of his father and his brother. I hoped he would listen to me and he would understand why Daenerys had been forced to kill them. I found it in the Winterfell Library, where I was sure to find him. When he saw me he smiled at me and took me in his arms.

"It makes me so happy to see you again Jon!" He said excitedly.

" Yes me too." I said trying not to show him my discomfort but he noticed it anyway.

" What's the matter ?" He asked worriedly.

"I have something to tell you, it's not good news and I'm really sorry about it. "

I saw his face decompose. I pointed to a chair with my hands so that he could sit down on it, which he did immediately. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's about your father and your brother ... They're dead. "

He gasped. I saw his eyes fill with tears and his chin began to shake.

" What has happened ? How are they dead?" He asked, trying not to cry.

"They were among a Lannister army. They were part of the group of soldiers who killed Olenna Tyrell and who stole her food and all her belongings. Olenna was an ally of Daenerys so obviously she had to do something to avenge her and to prevent the Lannisters from repatriating the Tyrell's food to King's Landing otherwise they could have held a seat there. So she, her dragons and her army of Dotrakies attacked the convoy of food before it reached King's Landing. After the battle, Daenerys left a choice to the survivors, either they bent the knee, or they died. Some people bend the knee but other refuse. Your father and your brother were part of them. Daenerys knew that it was enough to burn one soldier for the others to bend their knees. She had no choice, she had to sacrifice one of them. She decided to pick one old enough to understand the consequences of his actions and that he had already well lived. That's how she chose your father. Your brother said that in this case he too should be burned. She had no choice but to burn them both. I know it must be difficult for you because it was members of your family but she had no choice. "

I saw him wipe his tears and try to calm down before speaking.

"I understand Jon and I thank you for coming to talk to me about it. If you'll excuse me." He said as he got up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two very diferent mood in this chapter. Arya knows about the baby now!!! Thanks Rhaego =D


	20. Forgivness

Daenerys's point of view:

After seeing the dragons, Arya went on her own. I saw Jon cross the yard on my way to our chambers with Rhaego. I jumped in his arms and he looked at me surprised by my sudden expression of affection in public. Honestly I had no care in the world of what the Northen thought and in addition Jon and I were married. I pulled away from him just enough to kiss him and he kissed me back passionately.

We were interrupted by Rhaego who began to pull on my dress to catch my attention.

"I love you both but its getting a little awkward out there. » He said, pointing to all the people who had stopped their occupations to look at us.

"Let them watch it doesn't matter. » I said to Rhaego before kissing Jon again, but this time it was only a quick kiss.

"I have a good news Jon! I think that Arya love me !! She even apologized for the behavior of Sansa and to enter our room without warning this morning. » I had a big smile on my face, I was really happy. "On the other hand, Rhaego told her that I was pregnant without doing it on purpose, I hope that doesn't bother you. "

He looked surprised but he continued to smile faced with my enthusiasm.

"I would have liked to tell her myself but it doesn't matter. Judging by the big smile you have on your face I guess she took it well. "

I nodded and he kissed me again until Tyrion came out of nowhere and interrupted us.

"Well done, you've just created the attraction of the day. » He said referring to all the people who were still watching us whispering to each other. "This story is going to do the tour of Winterfell: the queen of dragons and the king of the north kiss languidly in the sight of all. It is even highly possible that the story ends up changing and becoming: Someone saw them make love outside in the manner of the dotrakies. And it really would not be a good thing. » He said disapprovingly.

I glared at him and he held his hand in the air.

"I say that as a friend's tip you do what you want with it. » He added quickly.

"What does it mean to make love? » Rhaego asked curious to learn something new.

I saw Tyrion open his mouth to answer him but I stopped him quickly.

"Don't you dare answer that.» I say, glaring at him.

Rhaego looked at me, tilting his head while Jon laughed at the situation and my reaction to it. There was no way Tyrion could explain to Rhaego what "making love" means. He is far too young to know things like that. I crouch down in front of Rhaego to be at the same level as him.

"One day I'll explain to you what is it but for now all you need to know is that it's something grown up do when they're in love with each other. » 

I was hoping that this explanation would suffice for the next ten years ... Yes I know he will learn it sooner than that, but I don't want him to grow too fast.

"So dad and you are making love? » He asked with his innocent voice, which makes me feel even more uncomfortable.

Jon laughed but I saw that his face had turned red toi. It was then that Ghost joined us, diverting Rhaego's attention away from the conversation. I think I was never so happy to see him arrive.

.............

Later that day I decided to go to the Winterfell's Library to personally apologize to Sam. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming to see him because I know they would not let me go alone, but it's something I had to do alone. Ghost had followed me, he seemed determined to follow me everywhere that didn't bother me at all. I ran my hand through his extremely soft white fur before taking a deep breath and entering the library. Jon had told me about his interview this morning with Sam, that's what motivated me to go and apologize myself.  
When he heard me enter, Sam looked up at me and I saw an expression of pain pass over his face before his face became almost neutral again.

" Your Majesty. » He said, curling slightly to me, his voice trembling and I coule hear in his voice that he hated me for what I have done to his family.

"I know that Jon explained what I did to your father and your brother, but I wanted to apologize by myself. I don't regret having killed your father it was necessary when to your brother, he didn't really give me a choice but I am sorry nevertheless. I know what it is to loose family members. » I said, lowering my eyes.

He raised a surprised look to me and then he invited me to sit what I did. We sat for a moment in silence, Ghost lying at my feet. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Jon told me you had a wife and a son. I hope they like Winterfell. » I say hoping to broke the ice .

"She's not really my wife, we're not married. And he's not really my son either. » He said hesitantly.

"It's your wife in every way that counts. May I know why you didn't get married? "

" Oh! Well I'm part of the night watch, I took a vow of celibacy. » 

I felt that he expected me to judge him and to reprimand him. But I didn't have the attention to do that. Why shouldn't he have the right to be happy?

"Why did you want to go into the night watch? »

He seemed embarrassed, but he answered anyway.

"I was a failure in my father's eyes. I was the first born I should have been his heir but he wanted it to be my brother because he thinks ... thought sorry ... he thought I was good for nothing because of my weight and because I always preferred to read rather than fight. So for my brother to become his heir he forced me to take the black. » He paused before adding. « He was not nice, but he was still my father. "

"Once again I'm sorry for their death but after what you just told me I'm thinking that I did well to choose him as an example rather than another. There are deaths in all wars, unfortunately we can not prevent it. That's why I want to recover the iron throne, to create a new air, an air without war where everyone would have the same rights no matter whether he is rich or poor, whether he is a noble or a peasant, even the king or the queen should not have more right than the others. Nobody is above the law. » I saw he was listening attentively, so I continued. "The only member of my family I have ever known is my brother, Viserys. When we were little he was nice to me but the more time went by more he became mean. It was my first husband who ended up killing him, I could have stopped him but I didn't. Viserys was my torturer for a big part of my life so when my husband decided to kill him I thought that it was only justice and that finally the world would be better without him ... Well... it is what I convinced myself I was thinking. But in the bottom of my heart I sometimes miss my brother because he was my brother, the last member of my family no matter what he was and what he did to me, he was family. I think you're the first person I talk to about that but sometimes all I want to do is go back in time, when I lived in Pentos with my brother in a house with a red door and a lemon tree under the window of my room. At the time I was too young to understand who I was, who my family was and what happened to them or what they had done. My brother was kind to me and it was enough for me to be happy. Then very quickly we were spotted by assassins sent to kill us under the orders of Robert Baratheon. Ser Willem Darry was killed and my brother and I ended up living alone and without money. We had to sell all the belongings of our family that we had left one by one until there was no more. All I have left is this ring. » I showed him the ring of my mother that was around my finger where I always keep it. "She belonged to my mother and that's the last thing I have left of my family. Everyone thinks I'm mad because I'm my father's daughter, everyone in Westeros hates me because of that but no one realizes what it really means to be his daughter. The truth is that I was alone in the world for so long and I have no place that I can call home that's why I came back to Westeros. I want my son to have a place he can call home, a place where he can grow up without looking behind him every two minutes to see if anyone can find him and come kill him. I want his childhood to be the opposite of mine. I want him to be happy."

I don't really know why I'm telling him all of this, I guess I needed to talk to someone and he was a good listener. He thought for several minutes and I wondered what he was thinking about. Then he ends up speaking.

"When Jon told me that you had burned my dad and my brother alive, I thought you were a monster like your father ... But now that I've spoken to you ... I think I understand. I too could kill if it was the only way for my son to grow up in peace and happiness. I can't help you win the hearts of the Northerners but know that I forgive you and I would be proud to serve you. I think you could actually be a good queen."

I smiled at him and I felt a tear running down my cheek. I wiped it immediately. My pregnancy made me very emotional.

"When I will be oficially the queen of the seven kingdoms, one of the first things I would do is cancel your vow to the night watch, give you back your title, and hope to see you at your wedding. "

"Oh, your majesty! Thank you very much and you will be the first person I would invite to my wedding if Gilly agreed to marry me ... well you and Jon of course ... and your son too. » He said nervous.

Despite his nervousness I could see that it made him really happy and that made me happy too. I understood why this man was Jon's best friend, he was just basically nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter a bit longer than usual 😁 enjoy!!


	21. An expected

Jon's point of view:

I saw Daenerys leave the library and I went to meet her. I took her in my arms to verify that she was fine.

"I've search you everywhere. I was so scared that something happened to you. What were you doing here? "

"I came to apologize to Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me I would have come with you? "

"That's exactly what I wanted to avoid. I had to do it alone. I hope you understand." She said, taking my hands in hers.

I nodded and kissed her tenderly.

"How did it go?" I asked her worried.

She smiled at me before answering me.

" Very good. Sam is very nice. "

I looked at her perplexed. She kept smiling at me, shrugging her shoulders before going to our room, Ghost on her heels.

..............

It had been a week since we arrived in Winterfell. During this week not much special thing had happened. Daenerys and I didn't have much time for us, both too busy preparing for the war against the army of the dead.

Rhaego and Arya became a lot closer to one another. Arya began to teach how to fight with a sword to Rhaego to the dismay of Daenerys who felt that Rhaego was far too young to learn that but she finally gave in when Arya asked her how he could protect himself if somoene attack him, if he didn't know how to fight.

Arya and Daenerys had also become friends. When to Sansa, she was still convinced that Daenerys was the evil incarnate. When the Northerner had not really accepted Daenerys but after the spitch that Rhaego had done last time no one dared say a word wrong about Daenerys, at least not in front of any of us.

Daenerys was still so tired and I was starting to worry about her. The measter who knew about Daenerys's pregnancy was still at Dragonstone, so no one was following Daenerys's pregnancy clinically. Liliana knew a lot about it and she kept a close eye on Daenerys pregnancy but as she said it herself it was necessary for Daenerys to be followed by a measter even more with the fact that she never stop to take a break, she always had something to do and I didn't want her to lose the baby because of overwork or for no other reason actually. I was currently going to Rhaego's room where she was supposed to be, to see if she was okay. I had not seen her since we got up this morning and we were already in the late afternoon.

Once in the room I realized right away that something was wrong. Daenerys was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Rhaego was leaning over her, caressing her back anxiously. I went quickly to her and kneel in front of her, raising her head with my hands for her to look at me.

" What's the matter?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, everything is fine." She said, avoiding my eyes and I knew instantly that she was lying to me.

"Mom doesn't lie to daddy!" Cried Rhaego. He turned to me before continuing. "Mom is not good. She was about to give me a bath when suddenly she faltered and almost fall. I help her sit down and you arrived. "

I could easily read the worry on his face.

"It was only dizziness, everything is fine. And I already feel better." She said, trying to get up.

Barely up, she lost her balance and I caught her before sitting her on Rhaego's bed again.

"I'm going to get Sam don't move from here." I said to Daenerys. I kissed her forehead and turned back to Rhaego. "Stay with your mom and stop her from trying to stand up, ok?"

He nodded with a determined look. I left the room quickly and hurried to Sam's room, which Sansa had assigned to him when he arrived in Winterfell. I knocked at the door and Gilly came to open it. A big smile appeared on her face and she took me in her arms.

"Jon it makes me so happy to see you again." She told me.

I too was happy to see her again too but I didn't have time for small talk.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too. I need Sam, immediately. It's urgent." I say in a very serious tone. Which made her lose her smile.

She opened the door and I immediately spotted Sam sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace reading a story to little Sam who was on his lap. He surely heard me walking towards him because he turned around before I said anything. He smiled when he saw me, then his smile faded as he saw my grave expression.

" What is happening?" He asked worriedly.

"It's Daenerys, She is not well I need you to see what is happening to her."

I knew that Daenerys and Sam had become good friends during the week we had just spent here. And the worry on Sam's face confirmed that he had forgiven her for what she had done to his father and brother.

" Where is she? What does she have? "

"She is in Rhaego's room with him. She felt dizzy and lost her balance." I told him a little panicked.

"It's probably due to fatigue and overwork don't worry. We will go see her." He said as he walked to the door after giving little Sam to Gilly.

I stopped him by grabbing him by the arm. He looked at me surprised and I took a deep breath.

"Daenerys is pregnant. "

There was a silence and I saw that Sam was not waiting for this news. Gilly was the one who react.

"It's wonderful, congratulations to you both, Jon." She told me with a big smile on her face.

"Yes it's wonderful." Sam confirmed hesitantly. "But is a measter aware of that? Did she has been examined? "

"Yes by the Dragonstone measter but it was a little over a month ago now. "

He nodded.

"Let's go see her." He said as he left the room and I followed him.

...........

Sam had just finished examining Daenerys.

"Dizziness is a normal symptom of pregnancy, but I think you are doing too much your majesty." He said to Daenerys. "You need to rest more and stop running everywhere all day long. "

"How do you want me to rest ?! The king of the night and his army is two fingers away to succeed in crossing the wall!" She said upset.

"If you don't rest more you will lose your baby." Tell Sam directly. Daenerys' face broke down and she started to cry. I sat directly at her side and took her in my arms.

"It's okay Dany don't worry. I will take care of everything for the war against the white walkers and you will rest and our baby will be fine." I kissed her forehead and she calmed a little.

"It's not normal, I didn't have to stop doing anything when I was pregnant with Rhaego, and now that I'm needed I have to rest. It is unfair." She said disappointed and worried that something wrong could happen to our baby.

"I didn't say you had to sleep all day." Sam informed. "But you have to do full nights. Stop getting up at sunrise and it should be enough for now but as the pregnancy progresses, you will need more sleep. "

Daenerys nodded a little reassured but still worried. Sam seemed hesitant to say something else so I motioned for him to speak.

"How long are you in your pregnancy?" Asked Sam, not really comfortable.

"I am 8 weeks pregnant." Daenerys replied a little surprised by the question.

Once again Sam seemed trouble and uncomfortable.

"What is it Sam?" I asked a little worried about his behavior.

"I find that your belly is too swollen for you to be only pregnant of 8 weeks and your symptoms are too present. Is it possible that the pregnancy is actually older than you think?"

I was taken aback by the question. Daenerys and I were together only since 8 weeks ago. If the pregnancy was older then that it means that this baby was not mine. I detached myself a little from Daenerys lost. I knew she would not make me believe that I was the father of this child if she knew it was not the case but maybe she had a lover before me and this child was his and she did not even know it.

When I turned to look at her, I saw she was not expecting that, she looked at me worried and then answered Sam.

" No it is not possible. Jon and I got together only 8 weeks ago. "

"Is it possible that Jon is not the father of this baby?" Sam asked really embarrassed.

"No ..." Daenerys shook her head. "I had a lover before Jon it's true but I left him in Mereen and there has been no one else since, only Jon, I swear. You believe me Jon?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

" Yes I believe you." I said before taking her in my arms again.

"When did you leave Mereen exactly?" Sam asked.

"Five months ago and I've had my moon blood three times since. It's been only 2 months since I didn't get them."

"Anyway, if you were 5 months pregnant, your belly would be much more swollen than that." He said, thinking. "I don't know what to tell you ... unless ..."

He left his sentence in abeyance and went back to examining Daenerys closely. Daenerys and I looked at each other wondering what he could have in mind. After a few minutes, Sam looked at us with a big smile.

"You are going to have twins." He said excitedly at this idea.

I was shocked for several minutes, then I turned to Daenerys who was already looking at me smiling at me.

"We're going to have twins !!" She repeated excitedly.

I smiled and kissed her passionately, happy. Sam finally cleared his throat which interrupted us.

"Obviously, it means that this pregnancy is risky. You will need even more rest your majesty. And the delivery will be difficult." He warned us.

"I'll do what it takes." Said Daenerys, happy and determined.

Sam nodded and left the room. Rhaego, who was waiting in front of the door, rerouted as soon as Sam came out and jumped on the bed, being careful not to touch Daenerys so as not to hurt her.

"So what did he say? Are you okay mom?" He asked worriedly.

Daenerys and I exchanged a smile before Daenerys answered him.

"Finally you will not have a little brother or a little sister, you will have two! "

Rhaego's eyes widened. He was silent for a moment before starting to jump around the room.

"I didn't know it was possible," he said, "but it's even better than I expected. » He said after calming down a bit. "Can it be a boy and a girl?"

" Yes it's possible." I replied.

His smile grows even bigger.

"So I hope it will be a girl and a boy. "

That night we all slept, in each other's arms, in Rhaego's bed, which fortunately was as big as our usual bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An happy chapter before Jon finally learn his true parentage. 😏  
> Some of you wanted twins for a while I hope they are happy now : )


	22. Revelation

Daenerys's point of view:

Yesterday we learned that I was pregnant with twins and even if this news had surprised me a lot nothing could make me happier.  I finally understood why all my symptoms had been so present.  And even if the timing was not ideal, I will do everything in my power to make this pregnancy go well.

I was currently in the Winterfell meeting room with Jon, Sam and the three Starks.  Neither I nor Jon had time to tell Arya we were having twins yet. We had planned to tell her after that meeting Bran had invited us to.

The tension in the room was palpable but Bran's face remained impassive. After a few minutes he start to talk.

"I brought you here because I have very important information to reveal to you and it concerns you all. » He turned his gaze to Jon.  "It's about your real parents.  "

"You mean my real mother ?!  Do you know who she is? » Jon asked surprised and anxious to learn who she is after all those years gone by in the dark.

I didn't know Bran well.  Since we arrived I didn't really talk to him.  But I had learned that he had visions, I was told that he was able to see everything that was happening all over the world and all that had happened in the past.  Although no one had told him about the pregnancy, at least not to my knowledge, I had no doubt that he was still aware of it and the way he looked at my belly when I walked into the room a few minutes ago confirmed that I was right.

"No, I mean, you're real parent, you're real mother and your real father. » Bran said without an ounce of emotion.

"My father was Ned Stark and you know that very well. » Jon said a little lost by Bran's words.

Jon glanced at me and I smiled at him to reassure him.  We were sitting next to each other and our hands were intertwined with one another.

"Ned Stark was not your father, he was your uncle.  He made you believe that you were his bastard son to protect you from a certain death.  You are the son of our aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen.  "

Jon didn't move for several minutes and no one spoke, then all of a sudden he let go of my hand as if he had been burned by it and he stood up suddenly before trying to leave the room but Sam held him back.

"You must know that all that is said about Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna is a lie.  Lyanna joins him voluntarily.  They were in love with each other.  Rhaegar canceled his marriage with Elia so that he could marry Lyanna. » Sam told him.

"You are not a bastard, your true name is Aegon Targaryen and you are the heir to the iron throne." Bran added in his monotonous voice that was really starting to annoyed me beyond what was possible.

How could he announce such news to his brother ... his cousin without showing any emotion.

Jon snatched his arm from Sam's grip and left the room, slamming the door.

I remained silent for a long time.  Rhaegar was a good person in the end and he was Jon's father.  Jon was my nephew.  I had married my nephew, I was currently pregnant with my nephew children. Honestly, I didn't care if he was my nephew the Targaryen had always married among each other. I,myself, had long been convinced that I would be forced to marry Viserys, my own brother.  But Jon had not been raised that way.  He was a Stark at heart, even worse, he always wanted to do what was right and good and I had a big doubt about the fact that he thought that incest was something good.  I could not help but relive the moment when Jon had let go of my hand as if it had burned him.  I disgusted him.  Our relationship disgusted him.  My hands rested instinctively on my belly and I could not help but think that they too disgusted Jon, our babies were to be monsters for him.  I felt tears running down my cheeks and nothing I could have done could have stopped them.  I heard someone say my name several times I could not concentrate on the voice everything was vague around me, I felt like I was no longer in Winterfell, I was just lost in  my thoughts, very dark thoughts.  The voice came closer and I felt hands closing on mine.  The contact brought me back to reality and I looked up.

"Jon? » I said in desesperation but it was not him, it was Sam.

He looked at me worried.

"Breathe, it'll be fine.  "

Only then did I realize that I was having trouble breathing.  I panicked, the only thing I could think of was Jon rushing out of the room, away from me and the fact that he must now hate me.  I watched as Sam panicked, unable to catch my breath, what was happening to me?

"Your majesty, you must deeply inspired, think of Rhaego and the babies growing up in your womb. Think only of them and take big inspiration. » He said calmly even though I could read in his attitude that he was really worried.

I emptied my head and thought only of Rhaego and the twins growing up in my stomach.  I took big breaths and after a few minutes I felt that my breathing was starting to be normal again.

" What's happened to me? I could not breathe. » I asked lost, I didn't understand what had happened.  Was it Jon's reaction, his rejection, that put me in this state?

"You had a panic attack.  But all is well now everything is fine.  Don't move from here, I'm going to get you some water. » He said before leaving the room.

Once he was gone I looked around and I saw that Bran was no longer there and that Sansa was looking at me with her mouth open, obviously very surprised.

" You are pregnant?? » She asked with a scornful voice.

"Leave her alone Sansa!  This is not the moment, you don't see that she is not well. » Arya scolded her. 

She had come crouching beside me. She took my hands in hers and smiled slightly at what I imagined was an attempt to make me feel better.  Although it was not very effective, I was very grateful she tried.

"Did I hear you correctly?  Did Sam say your babies? » Arya asked with a small smirk.

I could not help but sketch a small smile at this remark.

"I'm expecting twins finally.  We learned it yesterday."

Tears began to run down my cheeks as I thought about Jon and Arya took me in her arms.

"I'm sure he hates me now.  What will I do if he does not want me anymore?  If he doesn't want the twins anymore? » I asked, paniking at this poissibility.

And to say that this morning I was happier than I had ever be before, waking up in the arms of Jon and Rhaego, hands on my belly where our babies were growing up quietly.  If I had knew what was going to happened today I would never have got up.  I would have stay asleep with my family in our little bubble of happiness.

"Jon can never hate you, he loves you too much for that.  Nothing is more dear to him than his family and you, Rhaego and the twins are his family.  He left because it's hard to digest such a big news but he'll come back to you, you'll see. » Arya told me with a determined look.

" What are you talking about?! » Sansa said with a disgusted look.  "It's his aunt. Of course he will reject her."

Arya got up at once and even though she was now turning her back on me I could feel her anger.

"Stop Sansa it's enough.  I know you want to protect our family, but it's time for you to understand that Daenerys and Rhaego are now part of our family. » She said, very angry.  "If you can't understand it, you're not really as smart as I would have thought.  "

Sansa didn't reply.  She just left the room, glaring at me.  Basically I could understand it and I knew that in order for her to finally accept me I had to talk to her alone but for the moment it was not at all a priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Jon point of vue obviously. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter 😘


	23. Facing the truth

Jon's point of view:

I could not believe it, all of my family that I met since my birth was a lie. Ned Stark was not my father and my half-brothers and sisters were actually my cousins. Worse still I was born of a union that had created a war, killed a lot of innocent people and decimated Daenerys' family ... Daenerys was actually my aunt. We were from the same family, the same blood. I was married to my own aunt, we were even going to have twins together. I, who had always thought that incest was evil and unnatural, had judged Cersei and Jaime Lannister for their incestuous relationship and the children they had created from this unnatural relationship. And now I was no better than them, I slept with Daenerys and in a few months she would give birth to our children the fruit of our incestuous love ... What will happen if they became crazy because of our identical genes, was not that the reason for the madness of some of the Targaryen? Was not this the reason for the evilness of King Joffrey? Maybe it was not. After all Daenerys was the fruit of incest too and yet she was not crazy. All my life I had been disgusted by incest and yet at that moment I felt only love for Daenerys.

Daenerys was the love of my life and our blood ties could not change it. It was too late anyway she was my wife and she was carrying my children, I would have to be a monster to abandon her now. Suddenly I thought of Rhaego and the fact that he was my cousin by blood, the twins will be my cousins too. The idea disgusted me and yet them, Rhaego and Daenerys were still my family and I loved them more than anything in this world.

The real question was why Ned Stark had never told me the truth. He wanted to protect me from Robert Baratheon I'm not an idiot I can understand that but once I was old enough to keep a secret he could have told me. Or at least before I leave for the wall. And why had he never told the truth to his wife? Why did he leave her treated me as a less than nothing all those years without ever telling her that I was not his bastard? Unless she knew about it and hated me because I was partly the cause of the rebellion that had killed so many people including my own uncle and grandfather ... Oh my god, my grandfather paternal had actually killed my maternal grandfather.

The reasons for the death of my Aunt Lyanna ... sorry my mother has always been mysterious, people usually speak of a fever but nobody is really sure. Was I at the origin of the death of my mother?

Finally Daenerys and I had more in common than we thought our two mothers had died giving birth to us... and we were both Targaryen.

How could my parents get together and create a war, had they got no heart or did they thought that their love was worth all these dead. Did my mother herself think that her love for Rhaegar, my father, was more important than the life of her own father and her own brother?

I was not only the cause of a war and all its victims, I was also the cause of the fall of the Targaryen family and so it was my fault if Daenerys had to grow up alone with an abusive brother in essos . Because of me she had a sad and painful childhood, without me she would have had a happy childhood in a castle with all her family. Her father was mad, it's true, but Rhaegar would have overthrown him and she could have lived happily with her brothers, her mother, her nephew and her niece. Maybe Viserys would not have become a monster if he had not been ripped from his family. The idea that I was at the origin of all the misfortunes of Daenerys' life made me sick.

Suddenly I felt a presence next to me and I saw that it was Arya. She sat next to me in the snow facing the Weirdwoodtree. We remained silent for a few moments then she began to speak.

"Your exit was a little dramatic, don't you think?" She said lightly as like I didn't just learn that all my life was a lie.

"On the contrary, I think that I had good reason to leave as I did ... All that I have been told since my birth has been a lie how do you think I feel?" I told her annoyed.

"To me too, they lied, you know? But it does not matter you're my brother whatever happens nothing will change that. » She replied still calmly.

"On the contrary, it changes everything."

"Is that really what you think?" She asked slightly surprised. "So you don't consider us as your brothers and sisters anymore? Or are you talking about your relationship with Daenerys?"

I sighed, I knew that at some point the subject Daenerys was inevitably going to be discuss. I imagine that now everyone will judge us.

Maybe Daenerys doesn't want me anymore ... This idea made me panic and I had to refrain myself from jumping on my feet and joining her running to beg her not to reject me. But I decided not to do it. Maybe she needed time to digest the news.

"You are not my brothers and sisters, you are my cousins." I said hesitantly. "And about Daenerys, I love her and nothing can change that. I know you have to tell yourself that I'm a monster because it's my aunt but she is the woman I love, she is my wife and the mother of my children, Rhaego is my son. I could never see her any other way it's impossible. "

I saw her smile and that surprised me. Was she not disgusted by our incestuous relationship?

"For a moment you scared me, I thought you were going to reject Daenerys when I told her that you could never do it because you loved her too much. I would hate that Sansa is right." She said with a disdainful pout.

"So Daenerys doesn't hate me?" I asked her worried.

She looked at me surprised.

"Hate you? You're kidding?! she had a panic attack because she thought you were going to hate her. Luckily Sam was there to calm her down, she could not breathe anymore and for a moment I thought she was going to die."

I looked at her shocked and worried, jumping on my feet.

"A panic attack? She could not breathe anymore? Is she doing well? And the twins?" I asked more worried than I had ever been before in my life. I could not stand the thought that something bad could happened to Daenerys or the twins ( or Rhaego ).

"She's fine, don't worry, as I told you, Sam calm her down. I escort her to your room before coming to see you. Rhaego is with her right now."

She had barely time to finish her sentence that I had already gone running to our room. I absolutely needed to join Daenerys right now, my self-pity could wait, her well-being was far more important. The idea that she thought I didn't want her anymore broke my heart. How could she think I hated her? If someone had to hate someone else it was up to her to hate me not the other way around.

When I finally arrived in front of the room I rushed in and I saw Daenerys and Rhaego sitting on the bed. They turned to me when they heard the door and Daenerys's eyes widened when she saw me, then I saw her eyes fill with tears and she got up shaking. I could see that she was afraid of my reaction towards her. Rhaego stay silent on the bed, he watched carefully what was going to happen and I wondered if Daenerys had told him what was happening or not.

No longer able to hold this distance between us, I rushed to Daenerys and I took her in my arms without any hesitation. She sighed a sight of relief and I felt her buried her face in my chest. We remained in this position without moving for a few minutes, simply happy to be in each other's arms again. I took her face in my hands and made her look at me in the eyes.

"I love you Daenerys and no blood relation will ever change that, actually nothing in the world can ever change that. I thought you were going to hate me but Arya came to see me and she said you had a panic attack because you thought I was going to hate you. So I came back running." I told her before kissing her with all the love I felt for her. She gave me back my kiss, then she pulled away with a big smile on her lips.

"Me hate you?" She asked with a big smile on her face and an air of misunderstanding. "What reasons would I have to hate you. You are perfect and I don't care who are your parents? "

"You should not have no reason hate me. It's because of them and so because of me that your whole family has been decimated. It was because of me that you had to grow up in exile alone with a brother who abused you. "

"Don't ever think that Jon, you're not for anything in any of that, and then, even if I could, I would not change anything that happened because without the rebellion Viserys would have never sold me to Khal Drogo. and if I had not married him then Rhaego would have never be born." She said a big smile on her face.

I turned back to Rhaego who was watching us sitting on the bed.

" You are right. Rhaego is well worth all of that." I replied, smiling in my turn.

She nodded and I took Rhaego in my arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"I didn't quite understand everything that just happened but I'm glad you agree with each other thanks to me." Said Rhaego innocently, which made Dany and me laugh. Daenerys was right this kid was really an angel, he was worth all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be able to uptated the next chapter tomorrow but after that I will probably not be able to uptated any chapter before friday sorry ( it's my mid-terms exam this week)


	24. Rhaego spent time with is dad

Rhaego's point of view:

I didn't really know what happened yesterday. All I know is that aunt Arya had brought my mom back to her room and asked me to look after her while she was going to talk to my dad. Mom had not explained to me what had happened, but I did understand that my dad was connected to it. Shortly after my dad came back and he and Mommy were reconciled, which made me very happy. I don't want them to be angry at each other. The rest of the day had passed very quickly and Mom and Dad didn't leave each other sides for the rest of the day, like the fear of losing the love of the other had touched them so much that if they separated only for a minute they were afraid of never finding each other again.

This morning when I woke up I decided to go wake up my mom and my dad. Once in their room I was not surprised to see their clothes on the floor. I got into the habit now, they were sleeping almost all the time naked, actually I really don't know why they were doing that, it was so cold in the north. I went up on the bed and jumped on the bed to wake them up.

"Rhaego! The sun is hardly rising What are you doing awake?" Complained mom half asleep.

"But I'm not tired anymore! You promised me we'd spend the morning together!" I complained in my turn.

Mom groaned but she raised anyway. Before she had time to leave the bed Dad caught her by the arm.

"Rhaego, your mom needs sleep. She must sleep more than us, if you want your little brothers or sisters to be in good health." Dad explained to me. He turned to Mom before adding. "Sam said you had to do full nights and the sun is just rising, plus yesterday was a tiring day. Stay here and rest, I'm taking care of Rhaego, okay? "

Mother nodded after taking a look at me. She kissed dad, then kissed me on each cheeks.

"Your dad's right. I have to rest for the twins and I to stay healthy. Do you want to spend the morning with your dad? I'll play with you this afternoon, okay?" She asked me with her soft voice that I loved so much.

"Of course, I want you and the twins to be fine. "

I kissed my mom on her nose as she always does when she is happy and she kissed me in turn on my nose, before laying back. Ghost who was lying next to the door climbed onto the bed and lay down in Daddy's place as soon as he left the bed, ready to protect Mum if anyone wanted to approach her without his permission. Jon stroked Ghost between his ears, then dressed quickly and followed me outside the room.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

I looked at him like he was a little stupid.

"Uh ... I think we should start by getting me dressed, no?" I told him a little lost. Mom always started by getting me dressed.

He looked at me from top to bottom as he noticed just now that I was still wearing my nightgown.

"Ah! Yes of course. Let's go." He said a little hesitantly.

I pulled him to my room and sat down on the bed waiting for him to take out my clothes. He stood there staring at me lost.

"You're supposed to choose my clothes for today dad." I said, pointing at my trunk.

He approached the trunk and opened it. He looked around and take out of some clothes.

"Is that okay?" He asks me not very sure of himself.

"Yes, but I need my cloak too. "

He looked back into the trunk but didn't find it.

" Where is it?" He asked me.

" I don't know." I said, shrugging. "It's mom who put it away yesterday. "

He looked around the room but didn't see it.

"Usually she puts it somewhere warm because every morning it's all hot. " I said.

"Well, I'm going to ask your mom quickly, I'll be right back. He said as he left the room quickly.

He returned to the room shortly after my cloak in hand.

" I found it!" He exclaimed with an air of triumph on his face.

He helped me put on all my clothes and we were ready for the day. When he asked me what I wanted to do today, I said that I wanted him to help me train with a sword so that Arya could be proud of me. He smiled at me and nodded before training me to the field where I was always training with aunt Arya. He started by putting on me a sort of two-piece training armor that was used to protect my chest and back. Then he handed me the training sword that Arya had cut for me. We set ourselves up on the ground.

"Do not forget, you have to use your little height as an advantage. You are not very strong so make up for it by staying always in motion, let your opponent chase you to hit you when he starts to fatigue attack. "

I nodded and the fight began. Obviously I lost all the fighting but Dad congratulated me anyway saying that for my age I was really talented. I knew he was not objective because he loved me and we don't want to say hurtful things to people we love but I decided to believe him anyway.

"It's still early, do you want us to do something else together before we join your mom?" My dad asked me.

"Yes, I want you to show me your favorite place in Winterfell. "

He smiled at me and nodded. He took my hand and dragged me with him. He took me out of Winterfell to a small lake hidden from view by a bunch of trees around it. As I got closer to the water, I realized it was a hot spring. There was smoke rising above the water like when you breathe in an icy place like here.

Dad sat on the snow and put a piece of his cloak on the ground so I could sit on it without being on the snow. I set and snuggled against my dad. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me even more against him.

"I came here often when I was little. My brother and I came to pla in the water here." He said, looking lost in his memories.

"You were coming here with Bran?" I asked him surprised. I wondered how Bran could swim without drowning when he could not walk. Maybe in the past he could walk.

"No, I was coming with my other brother, the oldest one, Robb. "

"Did you have another brother ??" I was really surprised to learn it, I had never heard of it.

"Actually I had two more, one the same age as me, it was Robb, and the other much younger, it was the youngest of us, his name was Rickon. They both died. And you know, at the time Bran could walk. "

"I'm sorry for your brothers." I said sadly. He was like mother, he too had lost members of his family. "You know daddy, I'm really happy that mom and you had fall in love. You're the most awesome daddy in the world! "

I took him in my arms and he gave me back my embrace kissing my hair.

"Me too, I'm glad I found your mom Rhaego. And I'm glad you accept me as your father, you're a great son. "

............... ..

Dad had gone to take care of the organization of the war against the king of the night after having brought me back to my mom. She had asked me to wait for her in my room while she was getting dressed but I was really hungry so I figured it would be okay for me to go to the kitchens ask for a piece of bread or something to put in my mouth.

On the way to the kitchens, I heard someone say my name, so I decided to go to the door ajar to see who was talking about me and why. I know that listening to doors is bad but talking in the back of people too. I recognized the two people who were in the room it was Sansa and Tyrion.

"All I'm saying is that now that they're going to have twins, Rhaego will no longer be Daenerys' heir, it'll be one of the twins." Sansa said.

"I'm not really sure about that. Daenerys loves Rhaego more than anything, I doubt that she will disinherits him in favor of one of the twins. After all, Rhaego remains her oldest." Replied Tyrion, perplexed.

"Yes, but Rhaego is not Jon's son so he can't inherit the throne. In addition, it is the son of a savage, we don't need a savage on the throne." Sansa said dismissively.

"Rhaego is not a savage! He is a little angel on the contrary." Tyrion defended me.

"Yes, it is one! And honestly Jon and Daenerys should send him away so he can't hurt their legitimate children. I have no doubt when he learns that he will not have the throne after all the little Rhaego will start hating his half-brothers and sisters and one day he will end up hurting them, it's better if they sent him away right now for the good of the Twins. "

I didn't listen what Tyrion told her after that. I turned my hunger suddenly forgotten and I ran to my parents' room. Once in the room I had tears that ran all over my face I threw myself on my mom. I saw Dad come in behind me, he had seen me running past him in tears, and had followed me to their room. Mom looked at Dad worried and he shrugged with the same worried face.

"I promise you that I have no care the throne, I promise you. I would never hurt my brothers and sisters, I just want to protect them. I beg you to not send me away from you." I said suppliants despaired and in tears.

Mom and dad exchanged a surprised look and mom knelt in front of me to be at my height.

" What are you talking about ? We have no intention to send you anywhere." Say mum.

"I don't care to not be your heir anymore, I promise you!" I said, clinging to my mom. I didn't want to be separated from my parents, my mom and I had never been separated longer than a few days and I loved her too much to live far away from her.

"But Rhaego what are you talking about? What you say doesn't make any sense. Your dad and I have no intention of sending you away of us, and as far as the inheritance is concerned, you are my heir, it is not the arrival of your brothers or sisters that will change anything." She paused, looking up at my dad who just stayed silent from the beginning. "We never talked about it my love, but it seemed obvious to me that Rhaego would remain my heir even after the twins were born. "

"Well I never thought about it honestly but it seems logical to me Rhaego is your first born and I consider him my first born too. Besides, I'm sure he'll make an extraordinary king someday." He said without any hesitation.

"Tell me, Rhaego, what made you believe that you would no longer be my heir and that we wanted to send you away from us?" My mom asked, drying my tears with her hands.

"I went to ask for some bread in the kitchen because I was hungry when I heard someone say my name so I went over and saw that it was Sansa and Tyrion talking. Sansa said that one of the twins would become your heir because I was not dad's son and because I was a savage. Then she said that because of that I would try to hurt my brothers or my sisters and that for their good, you'd better send me away. But I promise you I don't care, I'll never hurt the twins! I don't want to be far away from you. "

Mom got up with a furious blow.

"I'm going to kill them both." She said angrily.

"Tyrion didn't do anything he even took my defense." I explained.

Mom wanted to leave the room but dad caught her.

"Dany stop, you have to calm down before you do anything. And before coming to such extremes, we should talk to her." Dad told her calmly, even though I could see his anger in his eyes.

" Calm myself down ? Have you seen in what state she put our son!" She said pointing at me. "I will not let anyone talk about him like that. And it is well past time that she understands it. "

"I agree, but first we should talk to her. Please." Begged dad. "Believe me, I want to kill her too for what she said about Rhaego but she is my sister. "

Mom huffed but nodded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa really make Daenerys angry this time. What will happen now?


	25. Confrontation

Daenerys's point of view:

I could not believe that Sansa had dared to say such horrible things about Rhaego, he was just a child. Nothing would have pleased me more than giving her to Drogon so that she finally understood what it was to provoke me all day long, but Jon had asked me not to do it, so I wouldn't. I went to the room where Rhaego had heard Sansa and Tyrion speak and I entered without knocking. They turned around surprised to see me arrive without warning.

"Have you ever been told that it is very impolite to enter a room without announcing yourself, your majesty?" She said disdainfully.

"And you have never been told not to speak badly of others in their backs especially when they are children." I replied with anger in my voice.

I saw Tyrion stand between me and Sansa looking very worried.

"My queen, I don't know what you were told but you know that people tend to distort the stories to make them interesting." He said calmly but not at all reassured.

"Stop trying to cover her, Rhaego heard you talking about him as he passed the door. He came back to me crying and begging me not to send him away from us that he had no care for the throne. And since it sounds like a very important matter to you Lady Sansa, Rhaego is my heir and nothing will change that not even the birth of the twins. Jon knows that and he agrees to it because he considers Rhaego as his son. "

Jon entered the room with a worried look that he paused directly on his sister. Earlier I left our room without a word, Jon had stayed in the room probably to finish calming down Rhaego then he had followed me surely worried that I was going to hurt Sansa despite the fact that I had accepted to not do it.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her." I say to Jon, slightly pissed off that he doesn't trust me.

He didn't answer my remark, but he placed a hand around my hips and glanced at Sansa.

"Sansa, you have to stop talking badly about Deanerys or Rhaego or even Daenerys armies. I asked Daenerys not to kill you because you are my sister." He hesitated after calling her his sister and then resumed. "Well that's what I believed since I was born at least and you're still a member of my family. But if you repeat bad things about them again, I'll kill you myself. "

I thought he wasn't serious but I look in his eyes and I read only anger and that's when I realised he was very serious. Sansa let out a gasped of surprise.

"Jon ..." she started but Jon interrupted her.

"There is no arguing, another negative comment about any member of MY family and I will kill you, understood? "

Sansa nodded, probably too surprised to say a word. Jon pulled me closer to him thanks to his arm around my waist and pulled me to the exit.

Tyrion's point of view:

After Daenerys and Jon left the room I turned to Sansa who still had not moved an inch probably too shocked to react.

"I told you Sansa, you must stop picking on Rhaego and Daenerys. Jon and Daenerys are madly in love with each other. You can't do anything against that anymore. And anyway they are married. And about Rhaego, he is a little angel. You should spend some time with him, you'll quickly realize it. Even Arya had fall in love with Rhaego, he is just too kind and too cute." I said, laughing softly and serving myself a new glass of wine.

Arya entered the room without warning like Daenerys had done it a few minutes ago. She looked angry.

"What did you do Sansa ?? "

Sansa looked at her sister surprise by her anger.

" What are you talking about ?" She asked.

"Don't do the innocent act with me. I saw Jon and Daenerys get out of here really pissed off. What did you do for pissing them off? What did you say ? "

"Just the truth, that Rhaego should not be the heir to the throne, that it should be one of the twins and that to protect them, it would be better to send Rhaego away from them. Rhaego heard me and he told them everything." She said trying to look secure but I could feel her hesitation and soon discomfort. I don't think she expected Jon to take the defense of Daenerys and his son that way. After all, he had just threatened to kill her and he didn't seem to be kidding at all.

" But what are you saying ? Rhaego is a little angel and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care about the throne." Arya replied even more pissed of than before.

Sansa huffed and left the room without adding another word.

Daenerys's point of view:

I was lying in bed with Jon by my side. The day had passed quickly after the discussion we had with Sansa. Jon and I successfully managed to reassure Rhaego and even make him forget what Sansa had said about him and the twins. I was currently lying next to Jon my fingers intertwining with his, his thumb caressed my hand gently. I looked up at him and kissed him softly before I started talking.

"Have you thought of names for the twins?" I asked him softly so as not to disturb the silence and calmness that reigned in the room.

He turned his head to me surprised by my questions and thought for a moment before answering.

"I must admit that no, and you? Do you have ideas in your mind?" He replied in the same calm tone I had just used.

"I have some ideas ..." I said with a big smile on my face.

He laughed at my excitement for the subject and kissed me tenderly, drawing me closer to him.

" Tell me." He asked.

"I always liked the name Aegon ... But I feel that everyone is called like that in my family ... even you." I finished laughing.

"It's true, I think we can do more original than that." He laughed as well.

"Do you want us to use a name from your family? Robb? Eddard? Or maybe Lyanna for a girl?" I asked him. I saw him thinking, so I spoke again. "Unless you prefer a Targaryen name like Naerys, Daenys, Aerion, Jaehaerys, Daeron, Rhaenys, Aemon, or Rhaella like my mother. "

"And what would you say if we made a mix of a Stark name and a Targaryen name? It would be original and it would still mean something to us and in addition it will allow our children to never forget their origins, the Stark and the Targaryen. He said happy of his own idea.

"I think it's a very good idea, so how should we call them if they're two boys?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, we could use my father's name ... well, my uncle I mean, and my cousin for the name Stark and you choose the Targaryen names we put with. "

"Hmm ... we could use Aemon and Rhaenys, I know it's a girl's name but in the mix nobody will realize it and it was your sister after all. It could give Robaemon and Nedys." I said.

"Robaemon and Nedys ..." he said pensively. "I like that, what if they are girls? "

"Rhaella as my mother and ... Daenys, the one to whom I owe my name and especially, the one who brought our family here before the destruction of Valyria and without whom we would have never met ... because none of us would have been born so we wouldn't have realized it anyway. It's up to you to make the mix." I say jokingly.

I saw him thinking intensely as if I had just asked him the most important question of the world.

"Lyanna for my mother and Arya for my sister who makes a super aunt for Rhaego and who, I'm sure, will also make a super aunt for the twins. And it could give ... Lyella and Daenysya. "

"They are very beautiful, you are more talented than me to do mix name. "

He laughed and kissed me.

"The ones you found are very beautiful too. And if it's a girl and a boy? "

"Hmmmmm ... well Lyella for the girl and it's you who chooses for the boy. "

"In this case I choose Nedys for the boy ... Lyella and Nedys ... I think it's very pretty, what do you think?" He asked me.

" I love it !" I replied, yawning.

He laughed and kissed my forehead as I sank into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are finally finish for now and I'm on holiday for a week so hopefully I will be able to uptated a chapter every day this week ( no promise ).
> 
> What do you think of the names? 
> 
> I thanks all of the people xho give me ideas for name I tried to put all of them in thid chapter I hope you like it.


	26. Preparing for the news

Daenerys's point of view:

Two months had passed since our altercation with Sansa. These last two months Jon and I had spent a lot of our time preparing the war against the white walkers and we had spent all of our free time with our family. When Rhaego was not with us, he was usually with Arya, they had become very close, Arya was very protective with him. Jon and I used to join Rhaego and Arya during their training sessions in the late afternoon. Jon was training with them while I was sitting on the side of the field, watching them train. Rhaego had become quite good at sword fighting, although he still could not beat his father or his aunt, of course. One month ago, Arya had offered to train me with them.

Flashback:

I was sitting on the edge of the training ground. I watched Jon and Rhaego duel. Arya came to sit next to me.

"You really do a good job raising Rhaego, you are a very good mother. » She watched Jon and Rhaego for a few moments before continuing. "And Jon is really a good father. Rhaego is lucky to have you both. "

I smiled at her and nodded.

"You know you too should learn to use a sword. » She said with a smirk.

She got up and held out her hand to help me to do the same. She drew me to some of the unoccupied ground and handed me a wooden sword.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jon stop in the middle of his fight against Rhaego, he took advantage of Jon's sudden stop to touch him in the heart with his wooden sword. He screamed with joy.

" I won!!! » He said, jumping into my arms while being careful not to touch my belly.

Jon approached me with a frown on his face.

" What are you doing? » He asked, looking disapprovingly at the wooden sword I held in my hands.

"I'm learning how to fight. » I answered confidently even though I knew he hated my answer.

"You can’t learn how to fight, you're pregnant!"

I gave him a disapproving look. I knew he was saying that to protect me and the twins, but still I thought I would know what I was able to do or not. I looked around to see if anyone had heard his remark about my pregnancy and to my relief I saw that no one seemed close enough to have heard it.

"Do not worry Jon, I don’t intend to beat Daenerys in a duel, I'm just going to show her how to use a sword. I find you a little too protective sometimes. » Arya exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the attitude of her brother or at least her brother at heart. Nobody knew about Jon's real parents apart from the people in the room when Bran reveal it.

I approached Jon and put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me until his face was only inches away from mine.

"I know what I'm doing Jon. I am a big girl and I remind you that it is not even my first pregnancy so even if I find your concern about me extremely cute, I would ask you to trust me a little. » I said softly before kissing him tenderly. He replied to my kiss before answering me.

"I know you've already been pregnant but it doesn’t stop me from worrying about the three of you and you've never been pregnant with twins before. "

"That's exactly why I need to learn how to fight. » I said.

"Because you've never been pregnant with twins before ?! » He asked lost.

"Of course not silly! Because I want to be able to protect the twins and me if the situation arose. » I laughed at his stupidity.

I kissed him quickly before detaching myself from him and turning to Arya.

"I'm ready for my first lesson. » I said with a big smile.

End of the flashback.

Since that day Arya had taught me the basic movements that were needed to defend yourself with a sword. I was not too bad at this activity even though I was clearly not at the level of the others, I still learned to defend myself and it was more than enough for me for the moment.

I was now four months pregnant and my belly was definitely well rounded and swollen. Last month my clothes became too small for me to wear and I started to cry for no reason, this pregnancy made me really too emotional. Jon immediately took me in his arms telling me that he was going to fix the situation. He ask for new bigger clothes for me discreetly and I immediately felt better. Jon had me make a big white cloak to keep me warm and I used it to hide my pregnancy at the same time which was now visible through my clothes.

Jon and I decided to announce it to everyone today. I could not hide my pregnancy for too long anymore. I was even very impressed that no one noticed it yet, even if it was visible through my dress and that I wasn’t always careful to put my cloak in front of my belly to hide it. Missendei had finally learned about my pregnancy, a few days after Rhaego noticed that my belly had swelled.

Flashback:

Missendei helped me undress and get into my bath. She began to wash my hair while I put my hands on the swelling of my belly lost in my thoughts. I was amazed to see my belly swollen again with life. I noticed that Missendei had a big smile on her face.

"What makes you so happy Missendei? » I asked my best friend curiously. I wanted to know the reason for her sudden happiness.

"You. » She simply replied, continuing to smile and wash my hair quietly.

" Me?! » I asked incredulously.

" Yes you. I am really happy for you. Since you are pregnant you are glowing. »She told me gently.

My mouth opened in amazement.

"You are aware of my pregnancy?!"

"Obviously! Your belly has not stopped swelling for a week. » She said surprised that I was surprised that she knows. "I'm really happy for you and Jon. "

"Thank you Missendei. » I replied with a big smile, just happy.

End of the flashback.

Before revealing it to everyone, I wanted to announce it to Ser Jorah first. That's why I was standing right now in front of the door of Ser Jorah's room just minutes before supper time. I blew a blow and knocked on the door. Jorah came to open me quickly and he seemed surprised to see me standing in front of his door.

" Your Majesty?! What are you doing here? "

"I have come to announce some very important news for me to you. I wanted to tell you about it in person before it was publicly revealed at dinner. "

He motioned for me to get in, he shifted to one side, I went in without saying a word. Honestly I was a little afraid of his reaction. He behaved quite right in the face of Jon, but I could still see the jealousy in his eyes when he saw us together and happy. Jorah was my oldest friends and I didn’t want to lose him. But as I had already said, if I had to choose between Ser Jorah and Jon, the choice was quickly made, Jon was the love of my life and nothing could ever change that. I just could not live without him anymore.

"What did you want to tell me, my queen? » Asked Ser Jorah, breaking my thoughts.

"I'd rather be honest with you, I'm going to say it directly so that's it ... Jon and I are going to have twins. "

I looked at him to gauge his reaction but he just stood still for a few moments before I saw his eyes getting wet and his chin shaking slightly. His mouth formed a slight smile.

" You are pregnant?! You must be so happy that's what you wanted for so many years, to be able to have other children. And now you will have twins, I'm so happy for you. "

I felt the honesty in his voice and I saw him hesitate to take me in his arms, so I walked towards him and took him in my arms happy of his reaction. He was just happy for me and I was very grateful to him for that. Jorah was just so nice.

Jon's point of view:

While Daenerys had gone to inform Ser Jorah of her pregnancy, I went to do the same with Ser Davos who was still not aware of it.

I joined him in the hall in front of the dining room.

"Can you come talk with me for a few minutes before we go to eat, please?" I asked him politely.

He looked puzzled at me but nodded before I followed him to a nearby room.

" What is it? Does it have anything to do with the arrival of the night king? » He said worried.

"No, it's about Daenerys and me. "

"Don’t tell me that you made her so angry that she doesn’t want you anymore. » He said with a smile.

" Not at all. » I laughed. "I wanted to let you know that Daenerys and I were expecting twins. » I said excitedly thinking about the twins and Daenerys.

" Really?! I'm so happy for you two, you really deserve to be happy. » He said before hugging me. " Since when? "

"Daenerys is 17 weeks pregnant. "

"That’s why I thought she had a little more weight on her belly . "

I laughed again at his remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the revelation to everyone about Daenerys pregnancy. And soon the Army of the dead will cross the wall. 😏  
> What will happen now?


	27. News for the lords

Daenerys's point of view:

I joined the great hall with Ser Jorah. I sat down between Jon and Rhaego at the big table. Jon smiled at me and leaned toward me.

"How did it go with Ser Jorah?" He whispered close to my ear.

" Very good. He was very happy for me. And with Ser Davos?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"He is very happy for us. He even said that he noticed that you took weight on your belly. "

I instinctively looked at my belly. It was indeed well visible if I pushed my cloak to the side, but once the cloak was in front of my belly it was not so much visible any longer. Jon kissed me, then got up to catch the lords' attention in the room.

"My lords, I have two news to announce to you tonight." He looked at me and gave me a smile before turning his attention back to the lords. "The first news is that Queen Daenerys and I decided to get married a second time here in Winterfell in front of the old gods. The ceremony will take place tomorrow night in front of the Weirdwood Tree and you are all invited. "

The reaction of the lords surprised me. They looked pleased and some even applauded to the revelation.

"The second news is also about my relationship with the queen." He paused and turned to me. He held out his hand and I took it to help myself to get up. We exchanged a nod before I start speaking.

"Jon and I are waiting for twins!" I exclaimed unable to hold a smile to stretch on my lips.There was a moment of silence, then Lady Mormont got up and cried out.

"Long live the queen, the king and their children !!! "

The other lords began to sing after him. Jon lifted our hands tied to the sight of all, as a sign of our union. I grabbed Rhaego's hand with my free hand and lifted them up like my other hand.From the corner of my eye I couldn't help but observe Sansa's reaction. She simply remained silent, smiling politely. Since Jon had told her to leave us alone or he will kill her, she had stopped making spicy remarks about us. Now she just ignored us all, Rhaego, Jon, Arya, and me. She spent most of her time alone in her room. Jon and I had taken over the control and management of Winterfell and the north together. Tyrion went to see her from time to time but he told me that Sansa was not very open to talk to him since he took our part.

The evening ended normally and I was really relieved that everyone is now aware of my pregnancy with the twins, I will not have to pay attention to hide my belly with my cloak anymore. I was also eager to remarry Jon before his gods in the house where he grew up, in the presence of all his family.

Rhaego's point of view:

Last night Dad announced to everyone that mom was pregnant with the twins and he also announced that they were getting remarried. I knew it was something they really wanted to do so obviously I was very excited for them.

I rejoin my parents in their room, then we left for breakfast. I ate with appetite without really paying attention to the discussion until I heard my dad say he was disappointed with a something. Curious, I raised my head and paid close attention to the conversation my parents were having with my aunt Arya.

"Maybe she will come anyway." My mother said reassuringly, gently stroking my dad's back.

"Honestly, I don't want her to come ..." my dad whispered. "I would have liked her to react differently to you and Rhaego. If she is not able to accept you, then I prefer that she stay away from us and especially from you. If she make Rhaego crying like last time, I swear I'll kill her myself within a minute. "

So he was talking about aunt Sansa? But it was not possible dad couldn't want to kill her ... even to protect me. She remained her sister after all.

"I know my love, and I too would have liked she didn't react to us like that. I hate being the cause of the destruction of your brother / sister bond." Say my mother with a glimmer of sadness in her voice that I managed to see without difficulty ... But maybe it was only because it's my mom and I really know her very well.

"Leave it be Daenerys, Sansa is the only one at fault, she can be very stupid when she wants to." Aunt Arya replied with a murderous glance at her sister who had just entered the room but didn't seem to be in a hurry to reach our table. She stopped almost every steps saying hello to almost everyone present in the room exept us. "I can 't forgive her for what she said about Rhaego, she didn't even apologize for it. "

Sansa finally came up to our table and she sat down at her place between Jon and Arya, to their utmost despair.

I couldn't believe that I was the cause of the break of the fraternal bonds of my dad and my aunt Arya with my aunt Sansa, their own sister. I didn't know her well because I never really had the time to know her. Not that she really showed an interest to know me either. And despite everything I couldn't let them tear themselves apart like that, not without, at least, trying something to reconcile them. I needed a plan, and a great one in addition.

... ...............................

After breakfast, I burst out of the room without a sound to follow aunt Sansa. She went straight to her room and I followed her. I knocked on the door and it only took a few seconds before she came to open the door, looking at me, seeming puzzled.

"What are you doing here ??" She asked, obviously not very happy to see me at her door.

"I came to arrange things between you and my dad and aunt Arya." I said determined.

She didn't seem to know what to do for several minutes. I remained motionless and silent until she made a decision. Then she nodded hesitantly and let me in.

"Why do you hate me so much my mother and I?" I asked her, begging her to tell me the truth with my eyes. 

She seemed surprised at the question.

"Well ... I don't hate you ... I just want to protect my family, Jon is my family and I think you and your mother are not the best thing for him. "

" But why ??? My mom and my dad are in love with each other. I didn't even needed to do anything for them to get together. They will even have twins in a few months. They are perfect for each other." I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Maybe but your mother is a monster!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I couldn't believe she really said that ... My mom, a monster ?? No it was totally false. 

" No it is not true !!! My mom is someone great. You say that just because you didn't know her, it's unfair !!!" I cried.

"The children are usually exactly like their parents and in addition I was partly taught what she did in Essos. "

"Children can be totally different from their child. My mom didn't even knew her father. She spent several years in Pentos trying to free slaves. What's wrong with that? I think, on the contrary, it's admirablame. "

"She was not trying to free the slaves. She just wanted to make an army to retake the iron throne for herself. "

" No it is false !" I said screaming, no longer supporting her disrespectful behavior against my mom. "My mom is awesome. And if you are not even able to admit that you are wrong, you will lose your brother and your sister. But if you don't want my help to change that, for it to not happen, then too bad for you !! "

I turned on my heels and left the room, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me, so that Sansa would understand that she really annoyed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a really big chapter but I will uptated the next soon.  
> What did you think of it?


	28. Daenerys talk to Sansa

Daenerys's point of view:

Shortly after breakfast I saw Rhaego join his room. He seemed very angry, which rarely happened to him. I decided to join him to find out what was wrong with him.

When I entered his room I saw him wipe away the tears that had flowed down his cheeks. I sat on his bed next to him and took him gently in my arms.

" What's the matter ? Why are you crying ? "

He snorted loudly and hid his face in my shoulder.

"I hate to be the cause or even partly the cause of the destruction of the family ties between Dad, aunt Arya and aunt Sansa. So I went to Sansa to help her reconcile with her brother and sister, but instead of accepting my help, she said bad things about you. "

I looked at him surprised. How could he think that he was even partly responsible for their dispute?

"Rhaego, you're for nothing at all in all of this. Sansa is the only one at fault in this situation. I explained gently.

"But yet she is Dad and aunt Arya's sister and family is important! They can't stop talking for nonsense or small differences of opinion. Besides, I think that aunt Sansa is not that bad. I think that deep down she is kind but she has a lot of trouble to trust." He looked up at me to look in my eyes. "Mom, please, go see her and talk to her nicely. Try to show her who you are, try to make her understand that she is making a mistake in judging you. Make her ask forgiveness to Dad and aunt Arya! "

He looked at me with supplicating eyes, eyes to which I had never been able to say no.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." I breathed only to please him.

Once he was completely calm, he reminded me that I had told him that I would go talk to Sansa and he begged me to do it now.

... ...................

As I expected Sansa was alone in her room. When I knocked on her door, she came to open me pretty quickly. She was so surprised to see me here, that she just stay there holding the door open for several minutes. Then she ended by making me enter, not without sending me a glare, which strangely seemed a lot less sincere than before. I sat at the table in her room without asking her permission, she owed me at least that. She sat in front of me without a word.

"Let me guess, your son told you that I said something not very nice about you and you came to remind me of the threat of my brother to kill me if I do it ever again, before you go tell him ... Or maybe you already tell him and you came to announce it to me and send it to me in the face before he came to kill me." She tried to say that with a sure voice, but I heard her creak several times.

" Not at all. My son told me that you said not very nice things about me but I didn't tell it to Jon and I don't intend to do it. I came here only because he asked me to come and talk to you and make you reconcile with Jon and Arya... So here I am." 

There was another moment of silence. Sansa seemed to look for what to say without success, so I decided to start.

"I know you have no trust in me and that if you're mean to me it's only because you want to protect Jon. He is your family and for you, family is important. Sometimes I really have trouble understanding you because I never knew a family member who tried to protect me ... Well that's not exactly true ... my brother was like that a very, very long time ago. In fact, it's been so long that I hardly remember it. The only loving family I really ever knew is my son Rhaego ... and now Jon of course. " I sighed and put my hands on my swollen belly before continuing. "I really love Jon. He's the best man I've ever met, he's so nice. He accepted my son as his own and he is very likely the best father he could have ever had. Rhaego's real father, my first husband was a brutal man who had principles and a culture that would be described as savage. Despite everything, I loved him with all my heart, not as much as I love Jon obviously but at the time he was everything to me. For a time he was the only family I had, he freed me from my brother and the hold he had on me. I didn't choose to marry him and if I had been given the choice at the time I wouldn't have done so. But now that I know what happened, I have no desire to change anything. Thanks to my marriage with Drogo, I had my son, Rhaego, and it was partly thanks to him that I became who I am today, thanks to him, I stopped being afraided of my brother and I begun to trust myself. What I'm trying to tell you is that I've never known the kind of relationship that binds you to Jon, Arya, and even Bran, but I want you to understand that I'm not a threat for any of you ... No in fact, we don't care that you're suspicious of me, but don't fight with Jon and Arya for that. You just have to be cordial to me when they are there and that's it. As far as Rhaego is concerned, he's really a little angel and he's just a child ... You should give him a chance, you just need to get to know him a little bit. "

I waited a few minutes to see if Sansa was going to say anything, but she didn't do anything about it. She seemed lost in thought. I finally got up to leave the room without a word. Before leaving the room I looked back one last time to see if Sansa had found her voice again but she didn't move from her chair, eyes staring at the table in front of her, lost in thought. I couldn't do anything more than that, it was up to her to take the opportunity and make peace with Jon and Arya before it became too late.

Jon's point of view:

I was on my way to Daenerys and Rhaego when Ser Davos found me.

"Jon! I was looking for you. Jaime Lannister has just arrived and he asks to talk to you and the queen immediately." He said breathless as he had just run.

"Jaime Lannister ?!" I asked him surprised. "What took them so long to get here? They should have been here two months ago!" I exclaimed surprised.

Since then, Daenerys and I had come to the conclusion that Cersei had lied to us and that no reinforcement would join us.

"I have no information. Lannister said nothing more than "I have to talk to the Queen and the King of the North right now, it's very important. He refused to say more until you were both there." Ser Davos informed me.

"In that case let me go get Daenerys and I'll join you in the great hall right after. And make sure Tyrion and Jaime don't stay alone, I learned not to trust Tyrion completely when it comes to his family and especially his brother. They will have plenty of time to talk to each other later. "

Without another word I turned to get Daenerys and settle this case as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I know I said that I will try to uptated every day but I have so much things to do during the holiday but don't worry I will uptated the next chapter before sunday.


	29. Jaime arrives

Daenerys's point of view:

" Speak! What has taken you so long to come here? » I asked in a firm voice.

We were in the Great Hall, the Stark, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Lord Varys, Jon, Ser Jaime Lannister and me. Jon and I had just arrived and I did not have the attention to wait patiently for answers.

"I lost a lot of time trying to rally the most possible soldiers to your cause... your majesty. » Jaime said in a determined tone.

"Rally the most possible soldiers to our cause? All the necessary soldiers were the ones your sister had promise to send us. » Said Jon frowning.

"Indeed, but my sister had lied to you. She never intended to come to fight with you. When I learned it, I quarreled with her and I left to join you. On my way I stopped at all the more important families to ask them to lend me soldiers for the war against the dead. I didn’t recovered as much as I would have liked but it's better than nothing. "

" How many? » I asked to estimate the extent of Cersei's lies.

"855 to be precise, well...856 with me."

"How can we know that we can trust you? » Ser Davos asked.

"You don’t know it. I know a lot of you hate me and you all have good reasons to hate me but as my dear brother said it's not about who we are or our friends, it's about staying alive and save the living of this country. Let me fight for you and you can make what you want of me if I'm still alive when this war is over. » He said in a serious tone.

Jon and I glanced at each other, then I nodded to him.

"Very well in this case welcome to our rank, for the moment. » Jon said between his teeth, not really happy to have Jaime Lannister in our camp and especially under our roof.

Jaime Lannister bent his knee before us and left the room, followed closely by Tyrion. Bran soon left the room too. And soon enough there were only the Stark sisters, Jon and me left in the room. Jon got up and was about to help me to do the same when Sansa stood up abruptly.

"Wait! » She exclaimed. "I wanted to apologize to both of you Arya, Jon. You are my brother and my sister and nothing will ever change that, not even the revelation of your real parents Jon ... I don’t want you to be angry at me, so here I apologise, I'm sorry for my behavior but all of what I did was only to protect you both and especially you Jon. "

Jon and Arya glanced at each other, then Jon turned to me before answering to Sansa.

"It's not to us that you have to apologize it is to Daenerys and Rhaego. "

Sansa looked up at me and I saw all the anger she felt towards me shine in her eyes.

"Drop it Jon all I ask of her is that she stop talking badly about us, at least when we're here and that she become a little more polite with Rhaego. Neither Rhaego nor I want you to tear yourself apart because of us. » I plaid to Jon taking his hand in mine.

I put his hand to my face and kissed it tenderly, smiling at him to encourage him to forgive Sansa. He seemed to still hesitate.

"I'm going to make an effort towards Rhaego. Daenerys is right, he's just a child. She asked me to give him a chance so that's what I'm going to do. » Sansa said constrainedly.

It doesn’t matter if she is not excited about the idea, I was just glad that she agrees to get to know him a little, that she gives him a chance.

"Well in this case I imagine that I forgive you Sansa but know that my threat to you is still available. » Jon said to her in a threatening tone.

" Mine too, but I forgive you too... well at least for the moment. » Arya said before leaving the room herself.

Rhaego's point of view:

I was glad to hear that aunt Sansa had agreed to spend some time with me. After several days of hesitation, Sansa finally came to see my dad this morning to ask if she could spend the afternoon with me, which he accepted once my mom asked him to accept and that aunt Arya had certified him that she will stay with us at all time and that she will not let me anwatch even for a minute.

When Sansa knocked on my door I was ready to follow her if she wanted to take me somewhere. I let her into my room when she seemed to hesitate on what to do and to say.

"I'm glad my mom has been successful in persuading you to spend some time with me! » I said with enthusiasm.

She nodded without saying a word and I realized that she had come only for her brother and sister to agree to forgive her and that she had no desire to know me or to spend some time with me. My smile faded with my new discovery and a silence of dead fell on the room. Arya, who was sitting in a corner, seemed upset but she didn’t speak a word.

"You know ..." I started hesitantly. "You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to, you just have to pretend in the presence of Jon and Arya. No need to pretend to care to know me if you don’t want to know me. » I said, getting up and heading toward the door of my room.

Sansa hesitated for a second before grabbing my arm to hold me back. From the corner of my eye I feel Arya stand up and put her hand on the handle of her sword, in case her sister tries anything to hurt me.

" I am sorry. » Sansa said still without looking at me but letting go of my arm. "It's not against you ... not really anyway. But I'm always suspicious of your mother and you and I don’t know what to do to amuse a boy of your age."

"But I don’t need you to amuse me! I am a big boy and if you want I can show you something fun. » I replied, regaining my enthusiasm. 

Finally ... aunt Sansa may not have been lost.

"Oh yes, like what? » She asked in surprise.

"Well, we could go see my mom's dragons, like what we did with Aunt Arya when she wanted to get to know my mom and me. It's working, the proof is there. " I said pointing to Arya in the corner of the room.

" The Dragons?! » Sansa asked not very reassured.

"Yes the dragons! Come on it will be fun. "

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the place where the dragons were usually since we had arrived to the north. Sansa followed me in silence and I could see in her way to walk that she was very nervous to see the dragons up close. Meanwhile Arya followed us, laughing at her sister's worry. 

Once near the dragons I stopped and pointed to them.

" Here they are! They are beautiful, right? » I asked her with a big smile on my face.

"I guess they are ..." she said not very convinced.

Drogon looked up and his eyes focused on Sansa, who noticed it very quickly. She turned to me trying not to look panicked but it was not very effective.

"Why is he staring at me like that? » She asked worriedly.

"He must feel that you don’t like my mom. He is his the most loyal dragon to her of the three. But don’t worry he will not attack you until you don’t do anything wrong and that I'm here ... well at least, I think he will not..."

I saw Sansa paled and I decided that visiting the dragons might not have been the best idea to make Sansa to start trusting me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is warming up a little and the army of the death is approaching.
> 
> What do you think about it?


	30. Sansa meet Drogon

Rhaego's point of view:

Sansa stood still staring at Drogon for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Drogon approached us very quickly, Arya had an instinctif movement of retreat that allowed her not to be attacked by Drogon. And for Sansa... Well, she wasn't so fast. Drogon put his wing over me as if to protect me from her, while screaming at Sansa, who fell to the ground terrified.

I tried to stop Drogon by screaming at him to calm down but nothing seemed to calm him down. He came closer and closer to Sansa, who had get up and was trying desperately to escape Drogon's fury.

Suddenly she stumbled and fell to the floor at the mercy of Drogon, who still didn't calm down. I looked horrified at Drogon prepare to burn Aunt Sansa alive. Terror was easily read on her face too.

At the moment Drogon was going to fire, I closed my eyes terrified, I didn't want to see that.

"Drogon STOP!" Shouted a voice I could recognize anywhere, anytime.

I looked up just in time to see my mom come to the side of Drogon, who was turning away from Sansa and even seemed to have calmed down a little. Without hesitation, I ran to my mom while wiping the tears that had run down my cheeks. When I got to her she came down to me and take me in her arms immediately.

"Are you good Rhaego? What happened?" She asked me clearly worried.

"I don't know mom. I came to present the dragons to aunt Sansa, but I was careful to stay at a reasonable distance, I promise you. However, Drogon started to fix her and then he jumped on her and put me under his wing, as he wanted to protect me." I told my mom with tears in my eyes.

She kissed my forehead to console me and stood up. She went to Sansa and Drogon, who was still staring at Sansa but without trying to atack her.

"Sovetys!" She said to Drogon.

He flew away immediately but he still remained nearby. My mom reached out to Sansa to help her up. Sansa stared at my mother's hand as she tried to guess if it was a trap or not, then she finally took her hand and got up.

"You asked your dragon to attack me, right ?!" Accusa Sansa.

"If it had been the case I would not have stopped him just before he killed you, don't you think?" My mother asked, rethorically.

Sansa decided not to answer but her silence was eloquent enough. My mom turned to me and she held out one of her hands to me.

"Come on Rhaego, let's go back." She sayed.

Daenerys's point of view:

Missendei looked at me in wonder at my dress.

" You are perfect!" She told me excited.

Arya nodded with a big smile on her lips. I looked at myself in the mirror and could only confirm. Missendei and Arya had a white dress and cloack made, with the Targaryen emblem in red on the back, for me. It was simply beautiful. I turned to them with a big smile and tears in my eyes, this pregnancy definitely makes me too emotional.

"It's beautiful thank you very much." I turned back to the mirror to admire my appearance once again. I put my hands on my belly and smiled even more seeing that my belly was definitely visible through my clothes. "I hope Jon will appreciate it. "

"I'm sure he will ... and if he doesn't like it, he's an idiot." Arya replied.

"We have to go your majesty, it's time." Missendei said.

 

I looked outside and saw that the sun was about to set. Indeed it was time. I nodded and checked my appearance in the mirror one last time before I came out of my room.

 

In the corridor, I found Rhaego and Liliana waiting for me. Rhaego jumped in my arms, being careful not to touch my belly.

"You are beautiful mom! Dad will not be able to turn his eyes away from you. "

" I hope." I replied with a smile.

I took Rhaego's hand and headed for the godswood. At the entrance we found Ser Jorah who began to smile as soon as he saw us.

"You are absolutely magnificent, your majesty. Jon is very lucky to have you as his wife." He said, his voice filled with emotion.

"Thank you Ser Jorah, and I'm the one lucky to have him." I replied with a smile.

Jorah offered me his arm and I took it with a smile. I still held Rhaego with my other hand. We walked in silence between the snow-covered trees to the Weirdwood tree. Just in front of the sacred tree, Jon stood there more handsome than ever. Missendei, Arya and Ser Davos, who had been more or less forced into the preparations by the other two, had organized everything. They had taken out chairs so the guests could sit while leaving an alley in the middle of the chairs so that I could join Jon and Sam who was standing in front of the sacred tree. Strangely all the lords were present, some even smiled. Jon had asked me if I agreed that Sam should be the one who married us, which I immediately accepted. I went up the lane, leaving between the chairs with Jorah and Rhaego by my sides. Jon looked up when he heard us approached. He smiled at me immediately and I saw him undressing me with his eyes. Once at Jon's level I noticed that Sansa had finally decided to come. After the incident with Drogon, Sansa had not tried to talk to me nor to Rhaego, which upset Jon and Arya.

"Who come before the old gods this night?" Sam asked.

 

"Daenerys Stormbon of house Targaryen come here to be wed. A woman grown, true born and a queen. She comes to beg the blessing of the gods." Ser Jorah said, pausing before adding. "Who comes to claim her? "

"Jon Snow, the king in the north." Jon answered, smiling at me with his beautiful smile. "Who gives her? "

"Ser Jorah of House Mormont, who is one of her advisor." Ser Jorah replied with a sad smile.

I knew he was happy for me, but despite everything he was a little sad to see me marry someone other than him. I smiled gently at him, pressing his arm lightly to express my gratitude.

"Queen Daenerys will you take this man? Sam asked.

Jon looked into my eyes and I did the same. My eyes fill with tears, tears of joy.

"I take this man. " I said.

"Please kneel in front of the Weirdwood tree and pray to the gods to bless your union." Sam sayed.

I came up to Jon next to the tree, letting Rhaego with Arya and Ser Jorah a few feet behind me. Jon took my hand and intertwine our fingers. He helped me to kneel and he knelt by my side. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. It's been a long time since the last time I prayed, but tonight I decided to pray. I prayed to the gods that my union with Jon will be very long and that our children will be well. I also begged for more children, I wanted Jon and I to have a big family with lots of happy children who would run around our home laughing and screaming with joy.

After a minute, I felt Jon moved and I opened my eyes, I saw he was waiting for me to finish to get up. I smiled at him and he got up before helping me to do the same.

"You are now husband and wife before the old gods." Sam said with a smile. 

Jon took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back enthusiastically but we were interrupted by a throat clearing. We parted from each other not very plaesed to be interrupt but too happy to be rude to the person who interrupted us. Arya had her hands in front of Rhaego's eyes.

 

"I remind you that there are children present, could you restraint yourself a little infront of your son, please." She said with a big smile on her lips.

We laughed and I reached out to Rhaego for him to join us. He walked over to us, I took him in my arms and kissed his forehead before letting him go. Jon took him in his arms and kissed his forehead too.

 

"I think it's time to go celebrate this wedding." Jon announced, which had an immediate reaction of joy from everyone present. 

 

Everyone stood up and waited for Jon, Rhaego and me to lead the way. Jon carried Rhaego with one hand and I held his other arm. We smiled at each other, while Rhaego was giggling with joy at us.

 

This day was definitely one of the best day of my life even better than our first wedding because this time we weren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ididn't uptated anything in two weeks and I'm very sorry for it but I had a big lack of inspiration and I didn't know what to write anymore. Anyway I'm back and I will try to uptated another chapter very soon. 
> 
> And of course I hope you enjoyed thid chapter. ; )


	31. wedding's night

Daenerys's point of view:

The banquet was in full swing. The lords were happy and a good part of them were totally drunk. One thing I have to give to them is that they knew how to party.

I could not help laughing at a lord dancing on a table while his table companions encouraged him. I felt a hand rest on mine. I turned my head to the person who owned this hand and smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun." Jon said, smiling at me.

"Fortunately they are here to entertain me." I say, releasing an exaggerated sigh. "Otherwise I'll be bored to death... and that's not with this that I'm going to have fun." I say, pointing at my glass of water with my finger.

"Maybe that's not with this that you're going to have fun, but that's with this that you're going to keep our babies healthy." He replied, pausing a protective hand on my baby bump.

"That's the only reason I refused to take a glass of wine." I say, drinking the end of my glass of water, a grimace on my face. The wine is really better.

Jon leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I think it's time for us to leave the party and retire to our room." He said putting one of his hands on my thigh, very close to my private parts. " Don't you agree ? "

He leaned closer to me and kissed me passionately, while letting his hand continue to caress my thigh. I returned his kiss immediately with passion. I slid my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. We kissed like that during what seemed like an eternity but I suspected that was not the case. We were interrupted by Rhaego.

"Sorry to interrupt you but it's getting a little awkward there." He said.

"It's not like I asked you to hold back a little in front of your son !!" Said Arya coming out of nowhere.

Jon laughed and got up to put a light kiss on his little sister's temple.

"Can we leave you there with Rhaego? Could you get him to bed for us? please." Jon asked me with a smirk, which said a lot about what he wanted to do with me when our son will be no longer around.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of him." Arya answered with a small smirk of her own

"Why don't you want to take care of me tonight?" Rhaego asked with a sad pout. " Did I do something wrong? "

"Absolutely not Rhaego, you didn't do anything wrong ... It's just when two people get married, it's the tradition that they spend the night together ... all alone." I explained uncomfortably hoping that Rhaego would not ask for details.

But obviously Rhaego being Rhaego ...

"Why do they need to spend time alone?" He asked a little lost.

"Well, you know Rhaego, adults have certain activities that are reserved for them and their activities are not usually done in front of everyone." Arya explained. I suddenly wanted to kiss her for saving me from this discussion with Rhaego but that wish disappeared with what she added next. "It is thanks to this activity that babies are created. "

" Babies ? But I thought it was a seed that a dad gave to a mom and then she put it in her belly and that gave her a baby." He said, frowning. "And in that case, why would mom and dad need to do this activity? Mom is already expecting two babies is it not enough? I don't mind having three little siblings but I don't see how they could all fit in mom's belly. "

Arya seemed to hesitate and I just had no answer to that.

"This activity doesn't just serve that purpose Rhaego and then what your mom had tell you is true and it is during this activity that the dad gives his seed to the mom." Jon explained, taking my hand and I was greatly relieved by that.

Jon leaned over to kiss Rhaego's forehead and say good night to him, without giving him time to ask more awkward questions. Once he was finished I did the same and took Rhaego in my arms before letting him go and following Jon out of the room.

We returned to our room in record time. Hardly in the room, I tied my mouth to Jon's and we pulled on the clothes of one another to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

Very quickly I found myself naked and Jon also less than a minute later. He took me in his arms and I immediately tied my legs around his hips. He carried me to our bed. Once at it's level, he placed me gently on the bed and came to position himself above me while being very careful not to put his weight on me and especially not on my belly.

His lips left mine to venture along my jaw, then along my neck. He began to gently suck the crook of my neck and I knew he was going to leave me a mark. Unable to control myself, I moaned.

I ran my hands behind his back. When he gently but firmly bitten my neck, I moaned heavily while pushing my nails down his back, making him moan. He went up along my neck with his kisses and he began to kiss the lobe of my ear.

"I love you Daenerys Targaryen. You drive me insane." He said growling.

He let go of my ear to focus on my breasts. He took one of them in his mouth and he used one of his hands to play with the other. I arched my back under him so that our bodies touched as much as possible. I stuck my nails in his back and he moaned. There is no reason for him to be the only one to mark me. I wanted him to remember that moment tomorrow at any time of the day.

"Jon please." I begged him unable to hold myself back any longer.

I needed him now. I rubbed myself againsthim to let him know I needed him right now. My clit throbbing againsthis cock. Soon enough his cock was wet with my juice and he let go of my breast to focuse his attention on me. He looked at me in my eyes panting loudly, out of breath. I was panting too. 

For a moment neither of us did anything else than look in the other eyes. Then I felt Jon move his hand lower. I look down in the little space between our bodies and see his hand took his cock and bring it to my opening. I looked up in his eyes again and I felt his cock press to my opening. Still looking in each other eyes he start to slowly enter me. Once he was fully in, I let out a moan, my eyes closing on their own accord. He stayed still for a few second before he start to slowly trust out and then in again. 

"I love you Daenerys." He whisper in my ears moaning at the same time.

"I love you too Jon." I replied between two moans.

He sped up and I grip his hair, lowering his head to mine to kiss him passionetly. Our tongue met and start to dance with each other. Soon I was forced to let go of his mouth completly out of breath. I let out a scream when I came. He kiss me once again and let me come down from my high for a few seconds before trusting in me again, twice before he came too, my name on his lips. He stays still inside of me for a moment coming down from his high. 

After he catch his breath again, he get of off me and lied beside me, teking me in his arms. I put my head on his chest full of sweat. He kissed my forehead and fell asleep quickly rock by his breath and the caresses of his hand on my belly.

Bran's point of view:

I was in the head of a raven, I saw through his eyes. I saw the ground far below me covered with snow. Snow was all over the horizon, in all directions. Despite the dark night, the snow was clearly visible on the ground underneath me.

Suddenly, the wind began to blow harder and the snow began to fall violently. I felt the raven fight to not fall to the ground. It was a real storm. No it was worse than that ... This storm was not natural. By the time I realized it, it was too late, I only had the time to feel the crow start to fall before being sent back brutally into my own body.

It took me a few minutes to catch my breath. I felt my heart racing. When I could breathe normally again, I called the guard who was in front of my room. He quickly entered, his sword in his hand ready to afront any danger.

"Are you all right, my lord?" He asked, scanning my room for a potential threat.

"No, it's not okay. You have to wake up the king and the queen right now." I paused before continuing. "The night king had cross the wall, he will be in Winterfell tomorrow night. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night king is almost at Winterfell. That was the calm before the storm, now come the army of the dead. What will happen now?


	32. The night before

Rhaego's point of view:

After my parents went to their room, Aunt Arya tried to send me to bed but I managed to convince her to let me stay. It had been an hour since my parents had left. Arya had gone to talk with one of her friends ... I think his name is Gendry. They seemed pretty close.

So I was alone at the big table with Ser Jorah and Sansa, when a guard entered the room and approached our table in a hurry. Sansa was the first to react.

" What is going on ?" She asked in a safe voice.

"I must speak to the king and the queen right now! Lord Bran asked me to make them come to him right away." He said quickly as he scanned the room with his eyes, looking for them.

"They went to do married activities, which makes babies, in their room." I sayed honestly.

I heard Ser Jorah gasp. I turned to him frowning, wondering why he was reacting like that. I saw that the guard seemed surprised and a little embarrassed.

"They really have to come right now." He said, his cheeks all red.

I rose from my seat.

"Don't worry, I'll go get them." I said while leaving the room.

I almost reached their room when I was overtaken by Ser Jorah and Sansa. The guard was following them but was still visibly embarrassed by something.

"My prince, you can't go and get them now." Said Ser Jorah, who seemed even more embarrassed than the guard.

" And why not ?" I asked, planting myself in front of my parents' door completely lost by their sudden strange behavior.

I saw Sansa about to answer when I heard my mother moan. Panicking at the thought that something bad could happen to her, I ran into the room. I stopped when I saw that my parents were both in bed, their clothes scattered on the floor. My dad was above my mom under their quilt. My mom was the first to spot me, her eyes widened and she pushed my dad to the side. In his turn he saw me and seemed mortified.

"Sorry we tried to hold him back." Ser Jorah said. He had come in behind me but he stayed at the door for some reason. He kept his head down but he still seemed more embarrassed than ever before.

"Mom are you okay? I heard you moaning." I asked worried.

I wanted to get to the bed to join them but Sansa caught me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mom is fine, you see it. She had probably moan because she was playing with your dad." Sansa said, glancing at my mom who nodded to confirm Sansa's story. I could not help but notice that my parents were both strangely red.

Sansa held out her hand to me.

"Come on, let your parents get dressed so they can join us in a moment." She told me sounding strangely sweet.

I had a moment of hesitation, Sansa had not always been the kindest.

"Go with Sansa, we'll meet you in less than a minute." My mom encouraged me.

I nodded and took Sansa's hand, which dragged me out of the room. It was only once outside that I noticed that Ser Jorah was already in the hallway.

Jon's point of view:

Once Rhaego and Sansa had left the room I turned to Daenerys mortified.

"Has our son really just find us making love?" I asked still in shock.

I needed confirmation, this moment seemed so unreal.

"Yes it really happened ..." answered Daenerys, her cheeks all red. "But I think he has seen nothing compromising. "

"We can thank the cover for that. "

"Indeed, and we can also thank the cold, without which we would not have used the cover." She said, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry we've been interrupted." I said, kissing her tenderly.

" It's not your fault." She said with a smile. "Come on, the sooner we will see what they want, the sooner we can come back in here and finish what we just interrupted. "

I saw the glimmer of desire in her eyes and laughed softly.

"In that case we'd better hurry." I say, standing up.

I reached out to Daenerys to help him up. We dressed quickly and joined the others in the hallway.

As soon as we reached the corridor, Rhaego released Sansa's hand and took Daenerys's hand instead. I turned to Ser Jorah.

"Why did you come in our room?» I asked irritated that we were interrupted.

The only reason I didn't get angry was because Rhaego was present and he came into our room first. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, this guard was looking for you." He said visibly embarrassed, his eyes lowered to the ground.

I turned to the guard that I had not even noticed before that moment. He swayed from one foot to the other, cheeks burning. I understood right away that he was there for an important reason. It was obvious that he would not have been there otherwise.

"Lord Bran has asked me to come looking for you and the queen immediately. It's about the Night King." He said hesitantly.

I exchanged a look with Daenerys before taking her hand with which she didn't hold Rhaego and direct us to Bran's room.

Once in Bran's room, the guard let us in. Bran was in his chair in front of the fireplace. His eyes were all white and I guessed he was not really there. After a minute of total silence, Bran's eyes returned to normal. Without bothering to turn toward us, he began to speak.

"The Night King and his army have crossed the wall. I don't know how they did it, but right now they are walking towards us. They will be here tomorrow at nightfall." He said in a calm voice as if he were just telling us some unimportant information.

I felt Daenerys squeeze my hand and I turned to her. She was already looking at me, a sad little smile on her face.

"It's okay, Jon. We have a plan, everything will be fine." Despite her words of encouragement, I knew she was terrified.

I nodded, giving her her sad little smile back. I kissed her gently, only for our own comfort, before turning to the guard.

"Go to the Great Hall and let everyone know that the party is over. Tell them to go to sleep and stop drinking. I want them all in the great hall in 4 hours. And don't talk to them about the Night King, no need to panic them tonight. "

The guard nodded and left.

Daenerys's point of view:

We were back in our room, Jon Rhaego and me. We had decided to let Rhageo sleep with us tonight, after all we might all be dead tomorrow night. Rhaego was lying between us. He was asleep in a few seconds. But neither Jon nor I was asleep. One of Jon's hands was resting on my belly while the other was stroking Rhaego's hair. I looked up to look into Jon eyes. I felt tears come to my eyes and I couldn't do anything to keep them from sinking. The idea of never seeing Jon again, never be able to see Rhaego become a man and never hold the twins in my arms, the idea that by this time, tomorrow night we could all be dead, was simply unbearable. How could we go from a perfect moment to the realization that we could all be dead tomorrow in just a few hours?

Suddenly, I felt a hand rest gently on my cheek and wipe my tears away. I knew it was Jon.

"Don't cry Daenerys. I will do anything to protect you and our children. I promise you." He said and I saw that he himself had tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Jon, I don't want to lose you, neither you nor Rhaego nor the twins." I said desperate.

"I love you too Daenerys, more than anyone or anything in the world." He paused but I knew he had not finished speaking yet. "Promise me that if you see that we will not win you will come back to Winterfell, take as many people as you can on your dragons and go to a safe place. It doesn't matter if it's Peyredragon or somewhere in Essos, as long as it's on the other side of the sea ... And if it happens, I want you to continue your life and be happy without me. If you meet someone else don't hesitate to be with him. I only want your happiness and tour children hapiness."

"No Jon, I could never love another man than you anymore, please don't say that. Don't force me to abandon you." I said, with difficulty between two sob.

"Promise me Daenerys. For our children." His cheeks were filled with tears just like mine. Abandoning Jon is the last thing I wanted to do but he was right, I could not let anything happen to our kids. I looked down at Rhaego, who was quietly sleeping a smile on his face, unaware of the danger that was coming at us at full speed.

I nodded, my heart broken. " I promis you." I whispered, unable to say it louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the wait, I have exams coming for the next two weeks but I hope I will be able to upteted very soon anyway. 
> 
> Soooo, the Night King is almost their... What will happen now?


	33. Sibling’s discussion

Jon's point of view:

 

After an hour Daenerys finally falls asleep and I decided to leave the room to talk to my sisters before Daenerys and Rhaego wake up. I gently kissed Daenerys' forehead before getting up as discreetly as possible. I left the room, slowly closing the door behind me. I left towards Arya's room. Once in front, I knocked but no one came to open me. I tried again without any more success, after three unanswered times, I gave up. I turned to leave and saw Arya and Gendry approach, hand in hand. They spoke in a low voice, then Gendry stopped short when he saw me standing in front of Arya's door staring at them. Arya stopped talking and turned to me as she saw Gendry's anormal behavior.

 

"Jon ?? What are you doing here ?" She asked in surprise. "On the eve of the greatest battle we've ever known, shouldn't you be with your pregnant wife and your son? "

 

"I was there and I will go back there, but I wanted to talk to you and Sansa while they are asleep." I said, looking at Arya and Gendry alternately, trying to guess what the hell was going on between them.

 

"Well here I am! Let's go get Sansa before your wife wakes up, realize that you're gone and start looking for you everywhere." She said before turning to Gendry, kissing him and saying goodbye to him.

 

Gendry glanced at me awkwardly before saying goodbye to my sister and leaving us. I stared at Arya with a questioning look. She stared back at me.

 

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing abnormal.

 

"What just happened between you and Gendry? "

 

" Oh ! It's nothing, I like him that's it." She said before leaving for Sansa's room without letting me respond anything to that statement.

Tomorrow morning I'll have a serious conversation with Gendry. He has better be more convincing than Arya.

I followed Arya down the hall. When I caught up with her, she was already in front of Sansa's room. It only took a few minutes for Sansa to open us. When she saw us, she seemed surprised but she let us in anyway. Once inside she began to speak.

 

"What are you doing? "

 

Arya turned to me, an eyebrow raised as if to say that she would like to know too.

 

"Tomorrow during the battle I would like you to stay with Rhaego and protect him." I say without going four ways.

 

"What? No way!" Exclaimed Arya. "You know that I love Rhaego and that I will do everything to protect him but I have to fight. "

 

"I understand Arya and I knew you were going to tell me that so I thought of a compromise. You will fight in the battle but if the dead start coming too close to Winterfell, then you will go into the crypt and join Sansa and Rhaego. In theory, if it happen Daenerys will have to join Winterfell accompany by her dragons. Both of you will have to take Rhaego back to his mother and as soon as they are together you will have to help Daenerys get as many people as possible on her dragons. And you too will have to go on the dragons too. Arya, if it happens you will be the only person able to protect my wife and children, you will have to be strong for them and helped them to continue their life without me." I say tears in my eyes again at the mere thought of being separated from my family and never seeing my children grow up. I really hoped that Daenerys would be able to live without me and be happy without me if she has to.

 

"I'll do my part Jon." Sansa said, looking at me in the eyes determinedly. "I know that  very disappointed the two of you recently and I still don't like Daenerys but I saw her behavior in the last few days, she really loves you. For now I can settle for that to trust her ... Or at least try. And about Rhaego, Daenerys was right, he's a good boy. I'll watch over him until one of you comes to pick him up. I promis you. "

 

"Thank you Sansa." I tell her, happy of her change of behavior.

I took her in my arms hoping it was not the last time I will be able to do so. I kissed her forehead before detaching myself from Sansa and turning to Arya.

 

"It touches me a lot that you trust me enough to take care of your wife and your children and even if I don't like that you put me aside, I will do it. But only because I agree that if we are defeated the survivors will need protection." Said Arya.

 

"Thank you Arya." I took her in my arms before I turned to the door. "Now go to bed. I want you both in the great hall in 3 hours. "

 

...................................

Daenerys' point of view:

 

I felt someone move by my side and I heard Rhaego trying to stifle giggles, without really succeeding. I opened my eyes and saw Jon make faces at Rhaego. I hadn't been able to hold back my own giggles in front of Jon's faces. As soon as I giggled Jon and Rhaego turned to me.

 

"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you up." Jon said to me before kissing me softly.

 

"I would have hated to missed that." I said smiling. "Aren't we supposed to join everyone in the great hall?"

 

"Yes, we will surely be late, by the way." Jon said standing up.

 

Rhaego came to snuggle up in my arms and kissed my cheek. I kissed him too and hugged him even harder. I really hope all was going to be fine. After a few minutes I released Rhaego and got up. As much as I wanted too stay in bed with Jon and Rhaego forever, we really needed to get to the great hall where everyone was waiting for us.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked to Jon curious.

 

"How do you know I left?" He asked surprised.

 

"I woke up and you were gone. I wanted to go looking for you but I didn't want to leave Rhaego alone. "

 

"I'm sorry, I thought none of you would realize that I was gone. I went to see Arya and Sansa to ask them to protect Rhaego during the battle and I also asked them to help you evacuate all the people you could if the dead managed to reach Winterfell." He said, while helping Rhaego to dress. "And you know what I came across when I went to get Arya?"

 

" No tell me." I said surprised by the harsh tone that Jon suddenly took.

 

"She was coming back from I don't know where, hand in hand with Gendry. They even kissed before parting! And when I asked Arya about it, she simply replied that she liked Gendry." He said with an outraged look that made me smile.

 

"She's a big girl Jon, she's even an adult already. I'm happy for her if Gendry makes her happy ... And then it's not like I didn't see that coming." I said as I got dressed which kept me from seeing Jon's reaction.

 

"What? How did you see it coming? And then Arya is still a child. "

 

I rolled my eyes at his overly protective big brother behavior, without losing my smile, his reaction was just too cute.

 

"No Jon, she is an adult. And yes I saw it coming. Arya and Gendry have been eyeing each other since we got to Winterfell. "

 

"You saw that they made each other's sweet eyes and you didn't say anything to me ?!" He exclaimed hurt that I didn't say anything to him about it.

 

"I wasn't sure they would have the guts to talk about it to each other. I knew you wouldn't like it and I didn't want you to imitate yourself between them." I huffed at Jon's so predictable reaction. "I don't see why you could have the right to be happy with me and your sister couldn't have the right to be happy with Gendry. It's not fair Jon. So leave them alone ... In addition, we may all be dead tonight, let them be happy while they can. "

 

I added this last sentence only after seeing that Rhaego had fall back to sleep. Jon huffed but I saw his face soften. Even if he will not say it, he knew I was right.

 

"Okay, I'm not going to say anything, but as soon as the battle is over, I will have a good discussion with Gendry." He says taking me in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I know I didn't uptated in what seems like forever but I was ill and it was my exams at the same time so I was quite busy. To make it up to you I will uptate the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.


	34. The calm before the storm

Daenerys' point of view:

As Jon predicted, we were the last to join the great hall. I was surprised to see that all the lords were present when only a few hours earlier, more than half of them were completely drunk. The confusion was visible on most of their faces, which was understandable given that they had been sent to bed with the order to be in the great hall four hours later when the sun had not even risen . Jon took my hand and I saw that everyone was watching us, waiting for an explanation. I nodded to Jon to let him know he could start talking.

"I called you here so early in the morning because yesterday, Bran warned us that the Night King and his army were on their way to Winterfell as we speak. We don't know how they did it yet, but they managed to get through the wall." Jon said in a deep voice.

At first there was a dead silence then everyone started to scream incomprehensible things in the middle of the hubbub. I felt Jon squeeze my hand, when I turned to him I saw that he was kepting himself from shouting at the lord to shut up. In his eyes the lords were wasting time unnecessarily. I decided to fix the problem myself. Suddenly I hit the table with my hands with all my strength, which created a huge noise that silenced everyone. Jon turned to me surprised.

"We have no time to waste unnecessarily! They will be here tonight. You all know what you have to do, we've been preparing for this battle for weeks! Now is not the time to spread out. The sooner we can have everything ready for their arrival the sooner we can all go back to our families and spend time with them before the battle. So everyone at work. Now!" I said in a tone that left no room to argue.

The lords seemed surprised by my sudden outburst but they obeyed me all the same without wasting anymore time.

"Well done love, you managed to put them to work faster than I ever saw them get to work." Jon said to me with a tone of admiration.

“They just needed a little motivation."

Without another word, I left the room to warn the immaculate and the dotrakies that it was time to put our plans for the battle into action. Just before leaving the room I turned toward Jon and smiled at him when I saw that he was looking at me too.

Rhaego's point of view:

I begged Liliana to let me find my mom. At first she refused, then she finally gave in and took me to the great hall. She made us wait outside for my mom to come out. The lords came out pretty quickly and my mother went out too a few moments later. Before she had the time to see us I pounced on her. It only took her a few seconds to realize it was me and to lower herself to my level to take me in her arms.

 

"What are you doing here Rhaego? Are you fine?" She asked me, detailing me with her eyes to check that I was fine.

"Yes mom, I'm fine but I want to stay with you. I'm not stupid, I can feel that there is a problem. I want to stay with you to make sure that you and the twins are well. "

"What about me? You don't care about me?" Asked my dad with a smirk on his face which made me understand that he wasn't serious.

 

I don't know where he came from. What I am really sure is that he was not standing there a minute earlier. I released my mom and went into my dad's arms.

"Of course not dad I do care about you but you have a sword to defend yourself and in addition mom must protect the twins who are in her womb. She cannot do it alone. If anyone wants to hurt them I want to be there to protect the three of them. My mom has always protected me, it's time I start to protect her too." I said to him logically.

"You are absolutely right Rhaego, and I fully trust you to take care of your mom and the twins for me." He said to me kissing my forehead before letting me go to go kiss my mom on her mouth ... Yuck ... and leaving.

"I don't need you to protect me Rhaego. I'm your mother, it's up to me to protect you not the other way around. But I appreciate that you want to protect me." She took my hand. "Come on, let's go talk to the immaculate and the dotrakies. "

 

I smiled and followed her happy that she accepted that I accompany her.

Jon's point of view:

Everything is finally in place for the arrival of the army of the dead. Bran had warned us that the army would be here at nightfall, which means in about an hour. After everything was set up for the battle, I let everyone join their family and friends to say goodbye in the event that they didn't see them ever again. I didn't know how the battle was going to go, but what I was sure of was that we were bound to suffer losses.

I joined Daenerys and Rhaego in our room. It was easy to see the fear on Daenerys' face. She had not separated herself from Rhaego for the entire day. Even when I entered the room, Daenerys was sitting on the bed, Rhaego asleep in his mother's arms. I was terrified that anything could happen to Daenerys, Rhaego or the twins too. I was also worried about Arya, Sansa and Bran, as well as all the people I loved.

This is the reason why I joined Daenerys and Rhaego on the bed without a word. Daenerys looked up at me and I saw tears beaded in the corner of her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and Rhaego and hugged them both without waking Rhaego. I kissed Daenerys on her forehead and I felt her relax a little in my arms.

Arya's point of view:

I took Gendry in my arms while inhaling his smell which I had grown to love more and more in recent weeks. Gendry and I had started spending more and more time together since he arrived in Winterfell but it had only been a few days since we had started to have more than a friendly relationship. The day before, when Jon had surprised us together, we were coming back from Gendry's room where he and I had slept together for the first time. I absolutely didn't regret having given him my virginity. I was just hoping that we would have the chance to do it again.

I lied to myself for a long time trying to convince myself that what I felt for him was not love. I was a warrior and warriors don't need love and the last thing I wanted was to get married and have to take care of lady's task, without being able to fight and discover the world. It is for this reason that I refused to confess my love to Gendry even after he declared to me that he loved me, the day before just before I gave him my virginity. But now all I could think of was that I didn't want him to die or dying myself without him being aware that I loved him too. Without thinking further I detached myself slightly from him so I could look him in his eyes and started to speak.

"I love you too Gendry. "

Without giving him time to answer me I kissed him passionately. Gendry returned my kiss with enthusiasm until we were interrupted by the signal that the white walkers were here and that we should therefore join our places on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if you wanted me to write a little about what's going on between Gendry and Arya, so I gave you a little Arya's point of view. Tell me if you want to have a little more point of view of Gendry and Arya (even if this story will always remain mainly focused on Daenerys and Jon).


	35. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter. You don't have to read it to understand the next chapters. This chapter explains how Gendry and Arya got together, I wrote it only for those who want details and also for those who like to see Rhaego playing matchmakers. This chapter is entirely from Rhaego's point of view.This chapter being a bonus, it does not happen after chapter 34, it is located in the week preceding the second marriage of Jon and Daenerys. Last chapter of happiness before the battle against the army of the dead ... Enjoy.

Rhaego's point of view:

In a week my mom and dad were going to get married for the second time. I was very excited for them. I think they deserve to be happy and being together makes them happy. During the past two months, Aunt Arya and I have spent a lot of time together. She is an excellent teacher and I have done a lot of progressed in sword fighting with her. She even taught me how to use a bow and I was even pretty good at it. Over time I started to notice that Arya liked spending time with a boy who worked in the forge. As soon as I noticed it I decided to pay more attention to it, after all my parents were busy preparing for the battle against the Night King for much of the day so no one will notice my absence.

I began to follow Arya discreetly after our training and almost every time she went to the forge and spent hours talking with this boy. From the first time I followed her, I learned that the boy's name was Gendry and that he and Aunt Arya had met him years ago at Kings Landing. My mother taught me that listening to other people's conversations without being invited to do so was not nice, which is why I never stayed more than a few minutes. Just enough time to see how they behaved towards each other.

Unfortunately, it only took a few days for Missandei to catch me trying to get back to my room without being spotted. At first, she was not very happy to realize that I had left without warning anyone, but after I explained to her why and where I had left, I managed to convince her to help me on the condition that I would never do it again, which I quickly accepted.

In the weeks that followed, Missandei and I had gathered enough informations to be certain, Arya and Gendry were secretly in love with each other and neither of them was brave enough to admit it to the other . I couldn't help but comment that their love made them visibly stupid. Missandei found my remark very funny.

Today, I decided that it was time for Missendei and I to take action so that they finally admit their feelings to one another. I remembered perfectly that my mom had told me that I couldn't force two people to love each other and that is why Missandei and I had spent so much time observing them before doing anything. Now that we were sure that they were in love with each other, we could do something so that they could confess their love without disappointing my mom.

So I decided to join Missandei in her room as soon as breakfast was finished. When I arrived in her room I realized that she was not alone. Gray worm was there too. As soon as I entered he looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here little prince?" He asked me, looking at me suspiciously. "Does the queen know you're here?"

I looked at my feet unable to lie to him. I had complete confidence in my mom and I knew that the rules that she gave me was to make me become someone good or for my protection. I had promised her years ago that I would always obey her no matter what and she had forbidden me to lie. When I tried to put my mom and dad together, I had to lie to them and it was very difficult for me, but I knew I was lying to them to make them happy. Lying today wouldn't make them happy so I decided not to.

"No, she doesn't know." I said head down, sad to have been caught so close to the goal.

I felt him hesitate, then he turned to Missandei.

"Do you know what he is up to?" He asked calmly.

"Yes and I never leave him alone." Missandei replied with the same tone.

He nodded before speaking. "In that case, I will say nothing. But beware little prince if you get caught I won't take your defense. "

I looked up so quickly that my head started to spin. I jumped into Gray Worm's arms glad he didn't intend to report me.

As soon as he was gone, Missandei and I agreed on a plan to get Arya and Gendry to confess their love to each other.

...............................

We didn't put the plan into action until I heard Arya coming to my room for our daily training. Missandei and I started chatting as soon as we were sure she was close enough to hear us. Our plan was going to force me to lie but it was for their happiness so I think I had the right to lie.

"Do you know what I heard Gendry say when I walked by the table where he was eating this morning?" I asked Missandei, trying to use a slightly dramatic tone to get Arya's attention, which seemed to work as she stopped when she heard his name. Judging by where her footsteps came from before they stopped, she must have been right outside the door that had been left slightly open.

" No tell me !" Asked Missandei, feigning enthusiasm.

"He said that he liked my aunt Arya and that he found her very beautiful and smart. He even said that one of the many things he liked the most about her was that she was a strong and independent woman. He said she made him think of a goddess when she was fighting." I said, trying not to smile when I heard Arya gasped.

"Hush Rhaego, I think I heard somoene coming. "

After that Arya waited a minute before entering the room as if she hadn't heard anything. I winked at Missandei before following Arya for our workout.

...........................

Arya tried to behave normally during all our training but I was able to felt that she was in her thoughts. As soon as our training was over, Arya left in a hurry and Missandei joined me in the yard. Together we went to the forge. I spotted Gendry and walked over to him.

"Hello my prince." He said surprised to see me in the forge. " What are you doing here ? "

"I wanted to see what happened in a forge. I have never had the opportunity to go in a forge before." Technically it was not a lie. I looked around as if I was curious to see the work that was done here, which was partly the case. Then I turned back to Gendry and looked at the sword he was working on. "Did you do this?"

"Yes my prince." He said a little embarrassed at the admiration I put in my voice by asking him if it was he who had made this sword.

"Well, it is magnificent." I stop talking to admire it. " What is your name ? "

"My name is Gendry my prince."

"Gendry?" I pretended to be surprised. "So it's about you that my aunt Arya is always talking! She says all the time that she finds you brilliant and really gifted in your work, once she even admitted to me that she liked you and that she saw you as more than a friend ... "I stopped talking at once and raised my hands to my mouth dramatically, opening my eyes wide. " Oh no ! I wasn't supposed to tell you that ... I'm so sorry, please don't say to my aunt Arya that I tell you about it." I pretended to beg him.

"I will not say anything my prince." He said totally lost in his thoughts. He obviously didn't expect this revelation.

I sayed goodbye to him, apologizing once again and leaving with Missandei, to join my mom who must have been waiting for me.

..............................

That evening, I kept an eye on Gendry and Arya throughout the dinner. When Arya got up and left the room, it only took a few seconds for Gendry to get up and go after Arya. As soon as Gendry had left the room I got up to follow them but my mother stopped me.

"Where are you going Rhaego? You haven't finished eating yet." She asked me worried that something was wrong with me.

"I'm no longer hungry and I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Good night mom." I told her before kissing her cheek, then kissing my dad's and leaving the room.

Missandei joined me after having assured my mom that she was going to take care of taking me to bed and that she didn't need to do it. I heard voices coming from a corridor and I approached it so I could see if it was Arya and Gendry. As soon as I saw that it was them, I signed to Missandei to remain silent and we hid behind the wall so that we could listen to them.

"You know Arya, we've known each other for a long time now and ... I think it's time I admit that I like you." Gendry said nervously.

There was a moment of silence which seemed to me to last an eternity during which I tried to send mental messages to Arya so that she confessed to him that she liked him too.

"I like you too Gendry." She said whispering like she didn't want to be heard by anyone else.

I heard footsteps and then nothing. I leaned over to discreetly watch what was going on and I saw that they were kissing. Yuck ... I smiled and turned to Missandei who also had a big smile on her face. We had succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how they got together. Next chapter will be a lot less happy, the dead are here, so I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter.


	36. Battle against the dead part 1

Daenerys' point of view:

I stood alone on a hill not far from the entrance to Winterfell. The dragons were behind me ready to follow my orders. From where I was standing, I could see our army, standing, outside of Winterfell. They were, like me, motionless, observing the surroundings, ready for the battle which should not delay any longer. Behind our army, I could see the trench that Jon and I had made build and just behind, the gates of Winterfell. On the ramparts, archers were ready to shoot arrows to ignite all that they saw moved, not belonging to our army.

Although I couldn't see him from my place, I knew that Jon was somewhere among the soldiers standing outside the door. The idea that we were separated during this battle terrified me but I knew it was not the time to think about it, so I chased Jon out of my thoughts and concentrated myself again on the battlefield.

The night was extremely cold, which was not surprising since the Night King was at our doors. The silence had never terrified me so much. At any moment I expected to see the army of the dead rise from the shadows, but so far nothing seemed to be moving. The wait was unbearable. For a moment, I even wondered if the guards weren't mistaking and the white walkers weren't there yet. But very quickly I came to my senses, they were there in the shadows waiting for our nerves to let go to attack.

Finally, Jon gave the order to attack. The dotrakies, who were in the front line, crossed the battlefield in the direction of our enemies always hiding in the shadows. They screamed their war cries as they did every time they went on an attack. When they disappeared into the shadows and stopped shouting, I held my breath. Their torches went out one by one until nothing was visible. There was a moment of silence so intense that I could hear the beating of my heart reasoning in the night, or at least I had the impression. Then suddenly the silence was broken by cries. Never before had I heard the dotrakies howl with pain and fear. In a few moments a part of the dotrakies reappeared from the shadows while running towards Winterfell, they turned back. The next second, the army of the dead emerged from the shadows, running in turn towards Winterfell. The battle had begun.

The empty battlefield a few moments ago was filled with dead and white walkers in no time. Before Jon could even give the order to attack, the dead were everywhere. Despite their large numbers, they continued to arrive from the depths of the night as there were millions of them still hiding there. I stood there frozen in the face of such a spectacle for what seemed like an eternity. I regained my senses when I saw our army set in motion to stop the progress of the army of the dead towards Winterfell.

Without waiting another minute, I climbed on Drogon and left in the direction of the battlefield. I left a distance between where our army was fighting against the army of the dead and where I had Drogon attacked. As soon as Drogon began to burn their armies, Rhaegal and Viserion did the same. I burned as many dead as possible by going back and forth over the battlefield. As soon as I had burned a large part of the dead who were there I advanced towards the enemy camps to burn the maximum of their army before it could attack our soldiers.

As soon as I approached, I felt an icy cold seep under my clothes and violently attack my skin. I knew what that meant: the night king was here.

The wind picked up and the snow started to fall violently all around me. In an instant, I couldn't see anything. Only white was visible in all directions. I could barely make out Rhaegal and Viserion who were following us with difficulty. I couldn't make out the ground. I knew that going down to the ground was dangerous, but I had no choice. If I did not go down toward the ground, I could not burn their army and therefore I could not help our army and protect Jon, Rhaego and the others.

I started to go down to the ground followed by Rhaegal and Viserion. The snow and the icy wind hit my face and even through my gloves, I felt my fingers become painful as they were frozen. I used all my strength not to let go of Drogon. Suddenly, I saw something shine in front of me. It came from the ground and it was approaching us dangerously. Even if I couldn't make out what it was, I make Drogon go back up just in time so that this thing didn't hit us. When it passed just below us, I saw that it was a spear of ice. It barely missed Drogo. I didn't even have time to let out a sigh of relief before hearing a piercing cry rip the din the wind made in my ears. I turned around and saw Viserion fall to the ground screaming in pain. He was hit by the ice spear.

The fall of Viserion was followed by the cries of pain from Rhaegal and Drogon. A tear escaped me and it turned to ice on my cheek. I had just lost one of my children. I wanted to scream and cry all the tears in my body but this was not the time. I decided to turn back to the battlefield.

Returning to Winterfell proved to be a complicated task. The storm was raging around me and it didn't seem to want to stop. Again I quickly understood what it meant: the night king was also going up to Winterfell.

Once I got to Winterfell I understood why he was coming here now. While I was away from the battlefield, the armies of the dead had done a carnage. There were corpses lying on the ground everywhere. The trench that I and Jon had built and that I was supposed to lit on when the armies of the dead came too close to Winterfell had been lit without me. It was still burning in some places but it was mainly extinct and despite the fact that it was full of corpses from the army of the dead, it was fairly obvious that the dead had managed to cross it. The doors of Winterfells were destroyed and the courtyard was also filled with corpses. There were still soldiers from the two armies fighting in the courtyard, but the army of the dead was clearly winning. I knew what it meant I had to find a way to land in the yard and get as many survivors as possible on Drogon and Rhaegal before I left Westeros.

It was not until I looked for a place to be able to go on the ground myself that I saw that the door which led to the crypt, where Rhaego and all the people who didn't fight was suposed to be, have been torn down. The army of the dead had therefore successfully entered it. Fear suddenly invades me. Rhaego was in the crypt. No one was armed below. So there was a good chance that he was dead. I couldn't hold back the tears that fell down on my cheeks. I wanted to get down from Drogon and go to see but Rhaegal started to scream suddenly and he went towards the battlefield without being told anything. I looked one last time at the open entrance to the crypt before following Rhaegal. I knew that he would not leave alone for nothing. Maybe Rhaego had managed to escape and Rhaegal was going where he was.

When I joined Rhaegal he was on the ground burning the dead while being attacked from all sides. He started to cry out in pain and tried to go up in the sky but he was attacked by a spear of ice just like Viserion. This time I saw clearly who had sent it, it was the Night King. Rhaegal luckily only took the spear in the wing but he still fell violently against the ground while screaming in pain.

I looked at what Rhaegal had been trying to protect and saw that it was not Rhaego but Jon. I was happy to see that he was still alive and at the same time devastated to realize that if it was not Rhaego that mean that he was most likely dead.

Jon and I stayed watching for a moment before Drogon landed on the ground. I got down from Drogon and run to take refuge in Jon's arms. He hugged me tight as if to convince himself that I was really there, in his arms.

"I couldn't see you anywhere anymore and I heard the dragons cried, I thought you were dead." He said crying, his head resting against mine.

"They were crying because Viserion died." I said, sobbing. "When I returned to Winterfell the dead had already entered and the door to the crypt had been destroyed. Jon ... Rhaego was in the crypt ... "

I didn't need to finish my sentence for Jon to understand what I was saying to him. He hugged me even more. I would have liked to stay in his arms for eternity but unfortunately the Night King was still there a few meters from us. I looked up to see what he was doing and I saw that he was still there unmoving, his gaze fixed on us a small smile on the corner of his lips. The rage consumed me and I wanted to throw myself on him but Jon restrained me.

Without a word, the Night King turned his back on us and set off for the weirdwood tree where Bran was. Jon turned to me and took my face in his hands before kissing me.

"I love you Daenerys. I take care of the Night King, you go up on Drogon and you will put yourself in safety until everything is finished." He saw that I was going to protest so he put one of his hands on my baby bump as if to remind me that I had to protect the twins before kissing me again and leaving.

I watched him leave, tears in my eyes, hoping that it was not the last time that I will see him alive. When he was too far away for me to see I turned to Drogon. It was only then that I saw around thirty dead running towards me.

Drogon placed himself between them and me but he didn't have time to burn them before he was attacked by another group of dead man arriving from another side. In the space of a few seconds, Drogon was completely buried under a ton of dead which climbed above him on all sides. He screamed and took off to try to get rid of them. I saw him go towards the horizon, flying with difficulty under the weight of all the dead who clung to him.

I looked around and saw a dead man approaching me. I had nothing to defend myself with so I backed away without looking where I was going. I tripped over something and fell to the ground. The dead man advanced toward me with his sword raised ready to kill me. I put my hands on my baby bump and apologized to my babies for not being able to protect them. The last thought I had at that moment was that I was going to join Viserion and Rhaego. When I didn't feel the blow arrived I opened my eyes slowly to see that the dead man was dead and that Ser Jorah was standing next to me with his hand extended to help me get up.

I took his hand and got up. It takes only a quick glance around me to realize that I was not saved. Dead people were coming from all sides, so I grabbed a dragonglass sword that was lying on the ground and got into position to fight alongside Ser Jorah. If I were to die today, I will die fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but I decided to take a break from everything during the holiday but here I am again.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and don't worry the next one will be out soon.  
> This is the chapter with the most words that I have ever written!!


	37. Battle against the dead part 2

Rhaego's point of view:

The atmosphere in the crypt was tense. Everyone was gathered in silence. Some were crying, others were praying and still others were doing absolutely nothing like they weren't really there.

Personally, I sat beside Aunt Sansa, Tyrion and Varys in silence. I worried about my parents and the twins who were already threaten when they weren't even born yet. I was also worried about Aunt Arya, Gendry and everyone else who was outside ready to fight our enemy to save us all.

I don't know how long we stayed there waiting in silence, for me, it seemed like forever. Suddenly the silence was broken by some violent knocks against the door of the crypt. Even I, immediately understood that the dead had managed to enter Winterfell. Our army had been defeated and now they came to kill us. I started to cry when I realized that my parents were probably dead and that even if they managed to get out of it I would be dead and I would never see them again.

I felt a hand take mine and lifted my head to see who it was. Sansa smiled at me kindly probably to reassure me but I could see that she too was terrified. Suddenly there was a loud noise and I saw that the door had given way and was now on the floor. The next second, dead men came running towards us ready to kill us all.

Before I could be attacked by a dead man, I was pulled back so abruptly that I didn't even understand what was going on. One second I stood facing the dead, the next I was hiding behind a grave. Tyrion had one hand on my mouth and the other in front of his to make me understand that I should not make noises. I looked around and saw that we were not alone hiding behind the grave, Sansa at Varys were there too.

I wanted to watch what was going on in the rest of the crypt but Sansa grabbed me and turned me toward her.

"Don't look." She said, whispering.

I decided it was not the time to protest so I just went back to sit between her and Tyrion.

"We have to find a way to get out of here and join Daenerys. Jon said that if the dead were going to win Arya should join us and protect Rhaego until we reach Daenerys. She is supposed to evacuate all the people she can on the back of her dragons." Sansa explained.

"I don't know if we should take the risk of trying." Said Tyrion. "Arya is not there and if Daenerys had seen that the dead had entered the crypt she would already be there to protect Rhaego. I don't know what happened outside, but I don't think we will get help from outside. "

"If what you think is true, we're going to die anyway, so we should at least try don't you think?" Sansa adds, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge Tyrion to disagree.

"Actually, I think she's right." Varys replied with a frightened glance at the rest of the crypt, from where was coming horrible cries of pain and despair.

"Alright let's go." Abandoned Tyrion.

He got up and looked carefully at what was going on in the crypt probably to analyze the situation and found the least dangerous way for us to use to get out of here.

Suddenly, he let out a little noise of surprise and we were quickly joined by Arya. As soon as I saw her joining us behind the grave I jumped into her arms happy that she was still alive. She returned my hug without any hesitation, then she detached herself from me and looked at me from head to toe probably to check that I was not hurt. Once she seemed satisfied with her little inspection she took her sister in her arms briefly, before concentrating on what was going on in the crypt.

“I think the best way to get out of here is to use the same way I used to get in." She declared.

"Wich is?" Ask Tyrion.

"I just came in discretly. As long as they are busy killing other people they will not care for us if we are discreet. We only need to not get their attention toward us. "

As soon as she had finished speaking her sentence she rushed into the crypt without a sound and she motioned for us to follow her. After a moment of hesitation, Sansa took my hand and rushed behind her sister. From the corner of my eye I saw that Tyrion and Varys were following us closely.

At first, everything went very well and I even believed that we were going to get out without any problem but when we had almost reached the door of the crypt, a dead man appeared in the doorway and he started screaming running towards us. Aunt Arya reacted in a second and she had no trouble killing him for good.

"Oh-Oh ..." said Arya, staring at the crypt behind me.

Before I even turned around I knew something was very wrong because the crypt was suddenly silent. I turned slowly, terrified of what I was going to see.

All the dead had stopped what they were doing to fix us. During a moment which seemed to me an eternity absolutely nobody moved, nobody made any noise. Then Tyrion broke the silence.

"Hello ..." Tyrion said stupidly with a small wave of his hand as if we had just been caught doing something forbidden and that we were trying to appear like we had done nothing wrong.

It seemed to wake up all the dead who suddenly start to run toward us.

"Run !!!" Yelled Arya.

Sansa squeezed my hand even harder and pulled me toward the door running. As soon as we were outside we moved away from the door of the crypt as much as possible but we were quickly blocked by another group of dead who was in the courtyard.

"Arya ..." Sansa called as if to beg her to save us all.

" They're too many. I can't do anything." Arya said annoyed.

It was finished. We were all going to die today and I would never see my parents again, I would never know my brothers or my sisters. I closed my eyes so that the last thing I saw before I died was a ground full of corpses. Instead, I remembered a memory from a few days ago when Mom, Dad and I were all three lying on their beds telling stories to the babies in Mom's womb.

My wonderful memory was interrupted by a piercing noise that I would recognize among a thousand, the cry of a dragon. My eyes suddenly opened and I looked up expecting to see my mom on Drogon's back ready to save us all. But it was not Drogon, it was Viserion and he was alone. I looked into the sky around him but no, neither Drogon nor Rhaegal was present.

Without wasting more time, Viserion burned all the dead around us. In the space of a few moments no more dead were near us.

"Come on, we have to hide somewhere while waiting for someone to kill the Night King. Jon is probably looking after him at the moment. We can't stay here, it's too dangerous." Arya exclaimed, while starting to leave.

Everyone started to follow her but I didn't move. Sansa was the first to notice it and stopped, she was about to tell me something when Viserion landed on the ground and advanced his head towards me as Drogon did with my mom when he wanted his attention. Sansa was silent and the others stopped walking and turned toward me.

I removed my glove and put my hand on the tip of Viserion's muzzle. Suddenly it was like I could read Viserion's thoughts. I heard his distress and I understood that he was hurt by observing him a little more closely, I saw that he had a large gash just under his right wing. I wanted to approach him but he walked away and shook his head, before staring at me like he was trying to tell me something.

Suddenly, I understood, I have no idea how I could know that, but my mom was in danger and Viserion wanted me to come with him so that we could go and save her. I nodded in front of Viserion to let him know that I had understood. He made a slight movement of his head before lowering his left wing as low as possible so that I could climb on him.

"Come on, we have to go help my mom, she has problems." I said determined to go save my mom whatever it costs me.

They seemed to hesitate then Sansa let out a "It can't get worse anyway." Before coming to help me get on Viserion while keeping a wary look on him but Viserion made no move to attack her.

Very quickly the others followed and climbed behind me. As soon as everyone was installed I ordered Viserion to fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter ; )   
> Rhaego is riding a dragon for the first time!!! Will he suceed to save his mother? And what about Jon and the Night King?


	38. Battle against the dead part 3

Daenerys' point of view:

It must have been ten minutes since Ser Jorah and I started to fight against the dead and yet I had the impression that it was hours. My arms were sore from fighting with a sword far too heavy for me. Surprisingly, I was not doing as bad with a sword as I had thought I would do. The sword fighting lessons that Arya had given me were currently saving my life.

Suddenly, I saw a group of dead running towards us. They were much more numerous than the previous groups. I turned to Ser Jorah, aware that we couldn't beat them all just the two of us. I smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you for always being by my side." I say with tears in my eyes.

"It has been an honor, my queen." He said with a sad little smile.

I nodded, unabble to speak anything else and turned my attention back to the group of dead who were rushing towards us. I raised my sword ready to fight them until my last breath.

Before the dead can reach us, flames engulf them. I looked up to the sky expecting to see Drogon but it wasn't him. No, it was Viserion. He was still alive. 

Once there were no more dead "living" around us, Viserion came down to land not far away from us and I saw that there were people on his back. From where I was, I couldn't see who it was. It was only when Rhaego touched the ground helped by Sansa that I recognized them. Rhaego was also alive.

My tears flowed without me being able to do anything to hold them back. I run to Rhaego and he run to me. As soon as I reached him I took him in my arms and hugged him as close to me as I could.

"You are alive!" I said in a shaky voice taking his face in my hands and quickly checking that it was not hurt anywhere.

"Obviously I'm alive! I would never have abandoned you, dad and the twins. Viserion saved us. He told me that you had problems and that we needed to come and help you. So here we are." He said before hugging me again even closer than the one before as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"I don't want to disturb your little reunion but where's Jon?" Arya asked.

I released Rhaego and got up. I took his hand in mine. I needed to have a physical contact with him to be sure he was really there, that he was fine.

"He went after the Night King to the Godswood." I explained to her.

"I'm going to join him and see if he needs help. During this time, you should all go put yourself somewhere safe. Jon would never forgive me if I let you put yourself in danger for no reason."

Arya left for the Godswood, leaving no time for anyone to protest.

Jon's point of view:

I had managed to reach Winterfell's courtyard but the dead were coming from all sides, I could not pass them without fighting. I was wasting precious time. The more time I spent here, the more I lost hope of being able to defeat the Night King before it was too late.

Arya's point of view:

I decided to take a slightly longer path to reach the Godswood and avoid the Winterfell courtyard which was most likely infested with dead at the moment. When I joined the Godswood, I saw that there were white walkers everywhere. I was not stupid, I knew that I had no chance against them all alone, but I didn't see Jon anywhere. I climbed a tree and moved from tree to tree until I reach the Weirdwood tree.

Bran climbed everywhere when he could still walk. He often came here and climbed the trees before moving from tree to tree without being spotted. At the time, I always wanted to do like my brothers. So I had followed Bran over and over again. At this precise moment, all those times when I had followed him were very useful to me.

When I arrived near the Weirdwood tree, I saw the king of the night standing in front of Bran. He raised his sword slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, ready to kill Bran who was staring at him calmly, not at all worried by his imminent death.

Without even taking a moment to think, I drew my dagger out and jumped from the tree where I was toward the Night King. I flew through the air with my dagger raised above my head ready to shoot it down on the Night King when I reached him. Before I could shoot it down or even realize what was going on, I felt an icy hand clasp around my throat.

All of a sudden, I was no longer flying. I was held by the throat unable to touch the ground with my feet. The night king looked at me with a smirk, like he was proud of himself.

I was not afraid to die, not anymore. Before joining Sansa and Rhaego in the crypt, I had a moment of panic but Melissandre helped me to overcome my fear and to act. I didn't intend to die now, at least not before I tried one last thing.

I dropped my dagger at once and caught it with my other hand. Without giving anyone the time to understand what was going on, I used all the force I had left to plant my dagger in the heart of the Night King with as much force as possible.

In an instant, he turned into ice and exploded into small pieces followed by all the white walkers around us. Suddenly, an heavy silence fell over Winterfell and its surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the battle agianst the Night King! In the next chapter will be the aftermath. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	39. I want to know you're pain

Jon's point of view:

Suddenly all the dead exploded into small pieces and I knew immediately that someone had just killed the Night King. I barely took the time to catch my breath before rushing to the last place I had seen Daenerys, hoping that she would find me there. I needed to make sure that her and the twins where fine before doing anything else.

I barely had time to pass the walls of Winterfell before seeing Viserion arrive and land right in front of me. I was surprised to see him since Daenerys had told me that he was dead but soon my attention was elsewhere. On his back was Rhaego, Daenerys, Sansa, Ser Jorah, Tyrion and Varys. Daenerys was the first to get off of Viserion, she helped Rhaego to do the same before running towards me. I took her in my arms without hesitation and hugged her close to me. She buried her head in my neck and I felt her tears run from her cheeks to my neck and then to my chest. I knew her tears were tears of relief so I cradled her gently in my arms and whisper reassuring thing in her hear to help her calm down.

I opened my eyes and saw that Rhaego was standing right behind Daenerys with a smile on his little face. I let go of Daenerys with one hand and opened it to the side so that Rhaego can come into our hug. He cuddled up against us without hesitation. I leaned over to kiss his forehead greatly relieved that he was fine.

We stayed like that for a while before being interrupted by Arya.

"I am very happy to see you all together and happy but don't I have the right to have at least a small thank you ?!" She said with a smile on her face and a falsely offended look. She had just joined us with Bran whom she had obviously push from the Godswood to here.

I detached myself from Daenerys and Rhaego and turned to Arya, while keeping one arm around Daenerys and the other around Rhaego.

"Are you the one who killed the night king?" I asked even if the answer seemed pretty obvious.

She nodded and came to take me in her arms. I let go of Daenerys and Rhaego and hugged Arya against me, relieved to see that she too was fine. When I released her she went to take Daenerys in her arms. It was the first time I saw Arya and Daenerys hugging each other and the vision made my heart warm.

....................................................

We spent the rest of the night cleaning Winterfell as best we could. We put all the bodies outside of Winterfell while waiting to burn them all the next day after family and friends were able to say their final goodbye. I was sad to learn of Theon's death, but Sansa was even more devastated than I was by his death.

We had suffered so many losses. Entire families had been wiped out. The spectacle was sad to see. The air was filled with the smell of blood and death. Even if we had won, I could not really rejoice in this victory, our losses were too great.

Daenerys' point of view:

Jon insisted that I don't participate in the cleaning of Winterfell and I honestly didn't feel able to help. So I accepted without any resistance to join our room accompanied by Rhaego. On the way there, we met Sam.

" Sam ! You are fine !" I exclaimed happy to see him in good health after everything that just happened.

" Your Majesty ! Oh, yes I'm fine, Gili and little Sam too. I am happy to see that you are well... What about Jon?" He asked a little hesitantly as if he was terrified by the answer to this question.

" He is doing very well !" I said smiling. "He's in the yard, he's helping to clean up."

" Well. I'm glad he's okay. I am on my way to the court to help the injured. "

I hesitated for a moment before adding. "I fell from Drogon earlier ... Could you come and see me when you're done helping the injured to make sure the twins are okay?"

" Oh ! Obviously your majesty. Do you feel pain anywhere? "

"No ..." I stopped when I realized that lying to Sam could be dangerous for the twins. " My back hurts. I fell on it twice. But I don't suffer as much as the injured people that are waiting for you outside. Go help them, I'll be waiting for you and please don't tell Jon about this he'd worry for nothing."

He nodded and I went back to my room without giving him time to answer something else.

..........................................

I was in our room of Jon and I, lying in the bed with Rhaego in my arms. I awoke when I felt lips settle on my forehead. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Jon. I couldn't help a smile from stretching across my face. I opened my eyes and saw Jon lying on the bed, Rhaego between the two of us, his head resting on the pillow next to mine, watching me sleep with a peaceful look on his face.

"Sorry my love, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said softly so as not to wake up Rhaego who was still sleeping between us.

"I'm glad you're here with us." I said smiling.

I pulled him towards me to kiss him gently. When he walked away, he rested his head on the pillow next to me, I watched him closely. It didn't take me more than thirty seconds to figure out that something was wrong.

"What is it my love?" I asked worried, putting my hand gently on his cheek.

He kissed the palm of my hand before sighing and speaking. "Why didn't you tell me that you fell from Drogon and that you were in pain?"

"Sam told you?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, he told me. He's very busy with all the injured but he was worried about you and the twins, so he told me everything so I could come and see how you were doing." He pushed back a lock of hair that was in front of my face and gently blocked it behind my ear. " How are you ? And please don't lie to me. Worrying about you is my job, I'm your husband. "

" You are right. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry for nothing." I said in a low voice.

"Your pain as weak as it can be, is not nothing to me. Daenerys I love you! I am your husband and yes I worry a lot about you but I want to worry about you even if it is useless. You and I are linked to each other in front of the old gods, the new and the Men. We are one. You are my other half, I can no longer live without you and I always want to know if you are well or not. I want to know everything about you at all times. Please stop lying to me when you're not well. You are not protecting me in doing so, you are just stopping me from doing what I want to do. "

I had tears in my eyes at his statement. "I love you too Jon, more than anything in the world. I'm sorry to lie to you every time I'm not well. I just want to protect you, just like you want to protect me. If you care so much about that I won't lie to you anymore about how I feel but in this case you will also have to tell me when something upsets you or when you're not feeling well. "

"Deal." He said before kissing me passionately.

We were interrupted by giggles. We pulled away from each other and lowered our heads to see Rhaego giggle while pretending to be asleep.

"What makes you laugh little rascal?" Jon asked with a smile.

"I'm not laughing, I'm sleeping." Rhaego replied, keeping his eyes closed still giggling.

"In this case, your mom and I will be able to continue kissing for hours since you're asleep." Jon said knowing full well that this was going to make Rhaego react.

"No daddy don't do that, I'm awake !!" Rhaego exclaimed, sitting up suddenly.

Jon and I laughed and Rhaego pouted upset that we was laughing at his expense. " It's not funny!" He exclaimed vexed.

I shook my head at Rhaego's annoyed pout. I took his head in my hands and gently pulled him towards me to kiss his forehead. Jon took the opportunity to kiss his head too and Rhaego began to smile and laugh with us as if he had never been offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter which was happier than the last three. It is also a bit longer than usual to compensate the last one which shorter than usual. 
> 
> From now on I will try to uptate at least every tuesday.


	40. Ask for forgiveness

Daenerys' point of view:

We spent the whole morning just the three of us, happy that we had all survived this war unscathed. Just before we can leave our room to go to the great hall and eat with everyone, Sam knocked on the door. Jon let him in and I lay down on the bed to let him examine me. After ten minutes he confirmed that the twins were in perfect health and asked me to get up so that he could examine my back. I got up and let him examine my back. When Jon saw it, his face broke down.

"Daenerys ... It must be hurting you so much, why did you say that it hardly hurt?" Asked Jon.

"It really doesn't hurt that much. I have known worse." I say sincerely.

"Mom, you have a huge bruise!" Rhaego exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Rhaego, I assure you that I hardly feel anything." I said calmly to reassure him.

 

"The good news is that it will heal, the bad news is that it will hurt you for at least a week. I have an herbal cream in my room that will soothe the pain. I will bring it to you later." Sam said before apologizing and leaving the room.

 

Shortly after we were installed in the great hall to eat. I have never seen the great hall so quiet, especially during a meal. You could feel the sadness and the grief that everyone was feeling. At the end of the meal, Jon got up and spoke.

"My dear Lord, we lost a lot of friends and family last night. This afternoon, we are going to say a final farewell to them. You are all invited to come and attend this last farewell which will take place right outside the doors of Winterfell. This afternoon we will honor our dead and this evening we will celebrate our victory." He said solemnly.

 

Sansa's point of view:

When I got outside of Winterfell, the bodies were already on all the pyres that had been built. Daenerys and Jon were both supposed to ignite a pyre. Much of Winterfell was present. I spotted Jon, Deanerys and Rhaego in the crowd. I joined them and realized that Bran was also by their side.

 

"Hello." I said, offering them a small smile.

 

"Sansa! How are you ?" Jon asked me, a little worried.

 

" It's okay. I am sad that he died ... He saved me from the Boltons and I would be forever grateful to him. But I'll get over it." I reassured him with a sad smile.

 

This battle had at least made me realize that I had been unfair to Daenerys and Rhaego. Rhaego was really a wonderful little boy and I was glad that Jon was happy with them. Daenerys risked her life and the lives of all those she loves to help us, she at least deserved my gratitude and my apologies.

 

"I wanted to apologize, your highness. My behavior towards you and towards Prince Rhaego was totally unjustified. I hope you can forgive me." I said before bending my knee in the snow in front of Daenerys.

I had spoken loud enough for the Lord's around us to hear me. I knew some of them didn't like Daenerys because of me and it was time for that to change.

 

I heard people whispering around us, then I saw Arya stand next to me and knelt down in turn. Very quickly everyone did the same and knelt before Daenerys.

 

Daenerys' point of view:

 

Within a few moments everyone outside of Winterfell knelt down. I turned to Jon a little lost. I didn't expect that, even less now. Jon smiled at me like he was proud of me.

 

"Get up Lady Sansa." I say in a confident voice.

 

Sansa got up and all the others did the same after her. Arya smiled at me with an air quite similar to the one Jon had on hi face.

 

"You are forgiven Lady Sansa. After all, we are from the same family from now on." I said to her, smiling.

 

She returned my smile before kneeling in front of Rhaego.

 

"I also wanted to apologize to you my prince, I was wrong, I'm sure you will make a very good king in the futur."

 

As soon as she finished speaking, Rhaego threw himself on her to take her in his arms. They both fell backwards into the snow, laughing. I couldn't help laughing too, at the sight. I was happy that Sansa finally decided to accept us. Jon put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"I don't want to break this beautiful moment but it's time." He said softly before kissing my forehead.

 

I nodded and Jon took my hand before taking me with him to the 2 pyres closest to us. A soldier from the north handed us each a lit torch to light the pyres. I took mine and let go of Jon so I could go and light a pyre where there were dead belonging to the north, the insullied and the dotrakies alike. Among them, I recognized some faces. One in particular, it was a dotraki who stayed with me after Drogo's death. He had sworn to protect Rhaego and me until his last breath.

 

During the battle, he was outside the crypt. He fought until his death trying to prevent the dead from reaching Rhaego. I would be forever grateful to him. With a heavy heart, I ignited the pyre and watched the flames engulf the bodies. I felt a hand on my lower back.

 

"Daenerys, you can't stay there, it's dangerous." Jon whispered in my ear, gently pulling me away from the pyres.

 

"You remember that the fire does absolutely nothing to me, right ?!" I asked him with a little smirk.

 

Rhaego's point of view:

I joined the great hall with my mom and dad. Tonight we were celebrating our victory over the Night King. The great hall was full of people and noise. The atmosphere was the opposite of that of lunch, this time everyone seemed happy to be there. I saw that Aunt Arya was there sitting at a table next to Gendry. They really looked happy together.

 

In fact everyone looked happy that evening. I saw that Tyrion was seated at a table next to his brother and Brienne. Ser Jorah was sitting next to Ser Davos and they seemed to get along rather well. In a corner I saw that Greyworm and Missendei were sitting next to each other holding hands and making soft eyes to each other while trying to remain discreet. Varys was as usual in the corner observing everyone. My mom and dad, who were now sitting just like me, were whispering things in their ears that seemed to make them laugh. Sam and his family were sitting on a table across from us and they too seemed to be having a great time. Even Liliana looked like she was having a good time. She was sitting next to Sansa and they were talking about something that both of them seemed to be passionate about.

 

I was happy to see that everyone I loved was fine and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter the little family will go to spent time with the dragons.


	41. Dragons ride

Daenerys' point of view:

The evening before had gone very well, it had allowed everyone to regain a little good humor and zest for life.

Today, I decided to take Jon and Rhaego to see the dragons. Rhaego had been very happy with this idea. Since he had bonded with Viserion, he really wanted to return to see him and fly with him. At the end of breakfast, we were about to leavethe great hall to join the dragons, when I noticed that Sansa was alone and looked sad. Jon had explained to me that she didn't live the death of Theon Greyjoy very well. So I decided to go talk to her, after all she was family.

"Hello Lady Sansa. How are you this morning ? "

She turned her head towards me and looked at me with a surprised look, she clearly didn't expected me to come and speak with her.

"I'm fine your majesty ... What about you?" She asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

" I am very well. I wanted to know if you had something planned this morning? "

"No, your majesty." She said once again surprised by my question.

"Jon, Rhaego and I are going to see the dragons this morning, you are welcome to join us if you want. I'm sure Rhaego and Jon would be very happy if you come." I said to her, smiling.

I knew that Rhaego was very happy that Sansa had decided to welcome Rhaego and me into their family. As for Jon, he was still a bit upset against Sansa for the behavior she had towards Rhaego and me since we arrived but I knew he would still be happy to spend time with his sister now that she had to apologize to us and that she was making efforts to redeem herself from Rhaego and me.

"Are you sure you agree that I should accompany you?" She asked unconvinced.

"Of course, I told you we are from the same family from now on. You apologize, so now we draw a line on the past and we start on good basis. "

"In that case, I would be very happy to accompany you." She said smiling.

Jon's point of view:

Rhaego and I were waiting for Daenerys right outside Winterfell. She offered to go see the dragons which made Rhaego very happy. Just before we left breakfast, she asked us to wait for her in front of Winterfell because she had someone to talk to.

She joined us a few minutes later accompanied by Sansa to my great surprise. I knew Sansa was trying to make an effort to be forgiven by Daenerys and Rhaego but still I couldn't help but think back to all of what she had said and done against them in the past.

"Are you coming with us to see the dragons Aunt Sansa?" Asked Rhaeo very excited at this prospect.

"If you all agree that I should come, yes. »She says not very sure of herself.

"Of course we agree that you come with us, it's going to be so great, right dad?" Asked Rhaego with a big smile.

I was not entirely sure I wanted Sansa to spend the morning with us. I felt an elbow hit me and I turned my head to see who it was from. It was Daenerys. She motioned for me to respond and at her head I knew she wanted me to respond positively to Rhaego.

"Of course it's going to be great." I replied, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Rhaego looked satisfied with my response. He smiled at me and took Sansa's hand before enthusiastically leading her in the direction that led to the place where the dragons were installed. I felt Daenerys take my hand and she kissed my cheek.

"Stop being upset Jon. She apologize to us and now she is trying to be better with us. She is part of your family and the last thing I want is for you to be mad with members of your family because of me or Rhaego."

"I know it's not what you want but I can't just forget how she has behaved with you since we arrived. She was really awfull with you." I replied, taking her in my arms. She glared at me. I knew very well what she wanted and I decided to grant it to her, after all she was the woman I love, the mother of my children and my queen. "Okay, I'll make an effort to try to forgive her, but if she makes a disparaging remark to one of you again, my threat still stands." 

"That's all I ask you." Daenerys replied with a smile. She got on her tiptoes and kissed me lovingly. "I love you Jon. "

"I love you too Daenerys. I replied before kissing her again.

I would have liked to stay there with Daenerys longer but before I had time to protest Daenerys pulled away from me and pulled me by my hand towards where Rhaego and Sansa had gone.

............................................

When we finally got to the dragons, Rhaego made a point of presenting them one by one to Sansa by telling her anecdotes about each of them, which made Daenerys smile.

"How about we go for a ride." Daenerys suggested, giving me a mischievous smile.

"Can I go on Viserion, please mom." Rhaego begged with puppy eyes.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of you riding alone on Viserion." Daenerys replied tired appart between making Rhaego happy and keeping him safe.

"But I have already done it and in addition I would not be alone, there will be Aunt Sansa. Say yes pleaseeee." He replied with an even more pleading and desperate look on his face than the previous one. It had to be said that he was really good at this game. Before Daenerys even answered I knew she was going to accept, she was totally unable to say no to her son when he used this head and he knew it very well. Rhaego was a smart boy.

"Okay, but Sansa you have to be very careful that he can't let go of Viserion so that he can't fall." Daenerys reluctantly accepted.

"I promise I will make it impossible for him to fall." Sansa replied this time with a confident voice.

"Yes, thank you mom I love you." Rhaego shouted, running to Viserion so he could get on him.

Daenerys and I laughed at his enthusiasm and Sansa helped him get on Viserion. Daenerys showed Sansa how to hold Rhaego and Viserion to make sure none of them could fall. Once done she went up on Drogon like it was the most natural thing in the world and she stared at me waiting for something. I thought she was waiting for me to climb behind her so I approached Drogon but she shook her head.

"No, you're not going with me." She said again with her mischievous smile on her face. "You're riding on Rhaegal." She said to me pointing him with her hand.

I stared at Rhaegal in disbelief for a few seconds before turning back to Daenerys confused.

"What? "

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." She said with a smirk.

"It's true, dad, we don't have all day." Rhaego adds, laughing at my disbelief.

"I don't know how to ride a dragon." I replied a little terrified by the idea of flying on Rhaegal alone.

"Nobody does until they ride a dragon." She replied in all seriousness.

I looked at Rhaego and saw that he was refraining himself from laughing at the head I was doing. Even Sansa seemed to refrain herself from laughing at my disarray.

"What if he doesn't want me to?" I asked Daenerys. I didn't really want to be Rhaegal's next lunch.

"Then I enjoyed your company Jon Snow." Daenerys replied with a serious face.

It was nothing reassuring but I knew she was making fun of me. She would not have asked me to go up on Rhaegal if she was not convinced that nothing bad would happen to me ... well... at least I think so. I decided to take the risk. I walked over to Rhaegal and climbed on him as best I could. All we could say is that I was far from being as graceful as Daenerys to climb on a dragon, I almost fell but I managed to hold back.

"Where do I hold on to?" I asked Daenerys.

"What ever you can." She replied again with a very serious tone, but this time I could see that the edge of her lips was slightly up as if she was refraining herself from smiling. She obviously found my anxiety and uncertainty very funny. Behind me I heard Rhaego giggle.

Even if I had already ride on Drogon, I had always been with Daenerys, there the situation was totally different and much more terrifying. I grabbed Rhaegal where I could as Daenerys had told me to do and Rhaegal immediately flew away.

The feeling of flying alone was totally different from anything I had ever felt before. Rhaegal turned sideways to turn and I almost fell, luckily I was holding Rhaegal firmly as Daenerys had shown Sansa. Suddenly I saw Drogon pass over me and overtake me. Daenerys turned around and smiled at me before turning around again. I heard the cries of a dragon next to me, I turned my head to look and saw that Viserion was right next to me. Rhaego gave me a big smile and I smiled back at him. I quickly understood that Rhaegal and Viserion were both following Drogon.

We flew over Winterfell then a snowy forest before I saw magnificent waterfalls on our left side. I leaned to the left while trying to send a mental message to Rhaegal to tell him to go left and land in front of the waterfalls. I don't really know how I did it, but Rhaegal seemed to understand me since he followed my instructions and very quickly we found ourselves on the ground. I got down off Rhaegal and looked up to see where Drogon and Viserion were. They were both approaching where I was. Drogon was the first to land alongside Rhaegal, followed closely by Viserion.

Daenerys easily descended from Drogon while Sansa almost fell down from Viserion even less gracefully than I did. I walked over to Viserion and helped Rhaego down.

"It was amazing!" Exclaimed Rhaego still excited by everything he had just experienced.

Honestly I was in the same frame of mind. I laughed and put him on the ground. He ran towards Daenerys and she laughed in turn kissing his forehead.

"We can do it more often, please mom?" He asked with eyes filled with happiness.

"Of course" Daenerys replied smiling.

I advanced towards her while Rhaego joined Sansa and led her to play in the snow a few meters away from us. Daenerys turned to the waterfalls.

"That's beautiful."She sayd impress.

"I knew you would like it." I said before taking her in my arms and kissing her.

We were interrupted by a snowball that landed on the back of my head. Daenerys laughed as I turned around and saw Rhaego laughing. I knew immediately that he was the one who sent it and that it was not an accident. I bent down and made two snowballs. I unleashed one on Rhaego to take revenge and the other on Daenerys because she was making fun of me. As soon as she received it, she stopped laughing and looked at me incredulous.

"You just declared war Jon Snow!" She said before leaning over to throw a snowball at me too.

Very quickly, we all threw snowballs on each other, including Sansa, in a good mood.


	42. Welcome to the world

Jon's point of view:

Four months had passed since the death of the night king. We quickly decided that we would not attack Cersei until the twins were born. Daenerys was now nine months pregnant and Sam said the twins should be born at any time now. Sansa had become much closer to Rhaego and Daenerys, to the delight of Rhaego who loved spending the afternoon with his two aunts.

Arya and Gendry were still together, but they were not married to the latter's desperation, who did everything to try to convince Arya that getting married was not the worst thing that could happen to her in the world. Arya really liked Gendry and I even ended up accepting him after Daenerys was threatening to make room apart if I continued to complain about the fact that Arya and Gendry were together. But despite her love for him, she couldn't accept the idea of getting married. For her, getting married meant giving up her freedom and being condemned to become a good little wife, which she never intended to accept under any circumstances. Despite Arya's repeated refusals, Gendry didn't seem to desperate in succeeding in convincing her to marry him.

Currently, Daenerys and I were comfortably cudling in our bed. I felt her move and a few seconds later she opened her eyes.

"Why are you always awake before me?" She asked in a voice still half asleep.

"Because I don't have to sleep for three." I replied before kissing her tenderly.

I felt her hands come around my neck as she deepened the kiss. Very quickly our kisses became more and more passionate and I tried to place myself above her without pressing on her very rounded belly. As soon as I was over her, she stopped moving at once. I put one of my hands on her face, worried that I had hurt her.

 

" Are you OK ? Did I hurt you ?" I asked. I wanted to back off, but she answered me before I got the chance to move.

"I think my water just broke." She said in a low voice that I could hardly hear.

There was a moment of silence before I reacted. I jumped out of bed and started to fidget.

"Okay, don't panic, everything will be fine. Above all, remain calm." I said without succeeding in calming myself. Why I couldn't remember what I had to do all of a sudden. Oh my god I was going to be a dad! I continued to walk around the room trying to catch my mind and remember what I had to do.

Suddenly, I heard Daenerys groan, I turned to her and saw that her eyes were closed and that she was holding her belly clearly in pain. I knelt beside the bed and took her hand in mine in desperate hope that it helped her to feel a little better. After a minute her breathing returned to normal and she stopped pressing my hand. I wanted to get up and go back around the room trying again to remember what I had to do but she put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her before I had the time to move away.

"Jon I know you're panicing right now but can you go get Sam and Gilly and panic only after that please." She asked calmly.

of course !! That's what I was supposed to do! Go get Sam and Gilly as soon as Daenerys started to have contractions, which just happened.

Unable to form a sentence I nodded frantically and ran out of the room to fetch them. Right outside the door I almost run into Missendei and Rhaego who were probably coming to see us.

"Daenerys is in labor, I have to go get Sam and Gilly, can you stay with her while I do that please?" I asked hastily.

Missendei opened her eyes wide before accepting. As for Rhaego, he didn't needed more to run at his mother bedside with enthusiasm.

Without waiting anylonger, I continued on my way. I arrived in front of their bedroom door in record time. I knocked without stopping until Sam came to open me with a frown on his face clearly not happy that someone dared to knock like this on his door so early in the morning. As soon as he saw my face he immediately lost his frowning expression and spoke.

"Daenerys is in labor?" He asked me.

"Yes, her water broke and she had a contraction." I said so quickly that I wasn't sure he understood me. Without answering, he went back into his room and I quickly heard him speak to Gilly before he was at the door again with Gilly and little Sam.

"We follow you. " He told me.

I returned to our room quickly, Sam and Gilly on my heels. When we entered the room Daenerys was again in the middle of a contraction. Missendei sponged her forehead with a damp towel while Rhaego held his mother's hand with widen panicked eyes. As soon as he saw us he spoke.

"Daddy you have to do something mom is not well at all, she is in a lot of pain." He said in a panicked voice.

As soon as the contraction passed Daenerys gently pulled Rhaego towards her to take him in her arms.

"I'm fine Rhaego, don't worry okay. You should go in your room to play with Liliana and little Sam. Liliana should arrived in your chamber in a few minutes. She said out of breath but trying to have a calm voice to reassure our son who was clearly terrified for his mother.

Rhaego shook his head. "No mom I want to stay with you, you're not well." He said on the verge of tears.

Daenerys opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by another contraction.

" Mum !" Rhaego exclaimed in a desperate voice.

It didn't take much more for Sam and Gilly to get to work. I grabbed Rhaego and took him in my arms to take him to his room. He struggled crying before giving up when he saw that I wouldn't let go. Once in his room I put him on the floor again. Liliana entered the room and looked at Rhaego a little lost.

"Rhaego why are you crying?" She asked in a soft voice, frowning.

"Mom is hurting and dad doesn't want me to stay with her." He said, crying a lot.

Liliana turned to me. "Daenerys is in labor?"

"Yes, Sam, Gilly and Missendei are with her. Could you go to our room to pick up little Sam and come back here to watch over him and Rhaego please, ”I asked him.

" Of course." She said before leaving the room.

I knelt in front of Rhaego to be at his height level.

"Rhaego, I know you are worried about your mom but she is strong, nothing will happen to her, okay. She is in pain because it is time for the twins to come out of her womb but as soon as they are outside she will be fine." I tried to explain to him calmly.

"But why are the twins hurting her? Aren't they nice?" He asked, continuing to cry.

"Of course if they are nice, it's not them who try to harm her they have nothing to do with it it's just that when a mom bring her child in the world it hurts her it's normal. "

"So I hurt her like that too when I was born?" He asked, eyes wide. 

"Yes, but the happiness of having you in her arms once you were out of her belly completely make her forget the pain she felt when she gave birth to you and it will be the same with the twins. In the meantime, your mom and I would like you to stay here and keep little Sam company. I promise you that as soon as the twins are born I will come to pick you up immediately, okay?" I asked desperately wanting to return to Daenerys' side.

Rhaego nodded gently and I kissed his forehead before leaving his room to join Daenerys. In the corridor I met Liliana accompanied by little Sam. She smiled at me and wished me good luck before entering Rhaego's room.

Once back in our room I sit on the bed next to Daenerys and took her hand in mine. After the end of another contraction she turned her head towards me.

"Did you manage to calm Rhaego?" She asked out of breath.

"Yes, don't worry about him, he's just worried about you." I tell her before kissing her wet forehead.

It felt like forever before Sam signaled to Daenerys that it was time for her to push. In reality only it 2 hours had gone. Missendei was still mopping Daenerys' forehead while I held her hand. She started pushing as Sam told her, screaming in pain. She grabbed my hand so hard that I heard my bones creak but honestly I was so focused on Daenerys that I didn't even feel the pain. She had to push several times before little cries filled the room and Sam passed a baby to Gilly to be wrapped in a blanket. Gilly left with the baby towards the basin of water that Missendei had brought back earlier. I saw Daenerys open her mouth but she was interrupted by another contraction.

"There is still one your majesty, you have to push again." Sam reminded.

Daenerys obeyed and pushed again twice.

"It's good, you're almost there! I see his head, you only have one more push to do before it will be over!" Sam exclaimed enthusiastically.

Daenerys started to cry, shaking her head. " I can't push anymore. "

"But you only have to do it once more and it's over." Sam encouraged her.

"No, I have no more strength, I can't do it anymore." Daenerys replied, crying and shaking her head.

My heart broke to see her suffer so much. I let go of her hand to take her face between my hands. I made her look at me and kissed her gently.

"Daenerys you are the strongest woman I have ever met in my life. I know that you are exhausted, in pain and that you can't take it any more but I also know that you will get there because I believe in you. You just have to push once more and we can hold our babies in our arms. You're going to suceed Daenerys, you're so strong." I said to her, kissing her forehead. "Can you please try pushing one last time for me?" 

She nodded weakly and let out another cry, using all the energy she had left to push one last time. Again little crying filled the room and I took Daenerys in my arms.

"You did it Dany! You are so strong, I am so proud of you." I tell her, hugging her, stroking her hair to try to calm her down.

"Do you want to meet your babies?" Sam asked with a big smile.

" Yes !" Daenerys replied immediately.

"Here is your first born." He says plaing him in Daenerys' open arms. " It's a girl. "

Daenerys started to cry when she saw our little girl but this time it was tears of joy. She was magnificent. She had tiny black hair like mine and she had the same nose as Daenerys. I gently stroked our daughter's cheek unable to say a word.

Sam approached us again with our second baby in his arms.

"And here is your second born." This time he put the baby in my arms. " It's a boy. Congratulations, they are both beautiful." He say with a big smile. "Do you want me to go get your son?"

" Yes please." I replied after glancing at Daenerys who nodded. He left the room, followed by Gilly. Leaving Daenerys and me alone with the twins.

Our little boy was also beautiful. Unlike his sister, his hair was the same color as Daenerys.

" They are both beautiful." I said while feeling a tear trickle down my cheek. "You did a great job today Dany. Look at our babies, they are perfect. "

"Yes, they are perfect." She agreed.

At the sound of her voice I knew she was exhausted but I also knew that she was not ready to let go of our babies to rest. Several minutes passed in silence where Daenerys and I took advantage of the silence to observe our newborns. Daenerys' head was on my shoulder and mine was on top of hers. We were interrupted by the opening of the door. Rhaego ran to the bed and climbed up beside Daenerys gently so as not to hurt her.

"Are you okay mom?" He asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired." She said smiling at him. "Do you want me to introduce you to your brother and your sister?"

Rhaego's face suddenly lit up. "It is a girl and a boy ?!" He asked excitedly at the idea.

Daenerys nodded and I saw that Arya and Sansa were at the door of the room and that they didn't dare to enter.

“Come in and meet your niece and your nephew." I said to them with a smile.

They entered and approached to see the babies.

" They are beautiful." Arya said in a low voice as if not to disturb the calm of this moment.

Sansa nodded to confirm.

"I present you Lyella Targaryen." Daenerys introduced our girl.

"And I present you Nedys Targaryen." I introduced our boy.

Months ago Daenerys and me agreed that our children would be Targaryen. After all I was one myself.

"They are so cute I already love them very much. Rhaego exclaimed, placing a light kiss on the head of each of the twins. "And I will always protect them I promise you. "

"We know Rhaego, you're going to be a wonderful big brother to them." Daenerys replied with a big smile on her face.

We all stayed there admiring the twins, chatting in low voices so as not to disturb them for an hour. When I saw Daenerys eyes close on their own I gave Nedys to Arya and took Lyella from Daenerys arms.

"Sleep my love you need to rest. I'll wake you up when Sam comes back to see how you're doing." I kissed her on the forehead and she made a little soung of agreement before she fell asleep.

I put Lyella in her crib and kissed her on the forehead before placing a kiss on Nedys' forehead that Arya had put in his own crib. Arya and Sansa left the room in silence so as not to wake Daenerys while I lay down next to her and Rhaego who was alraedy huddled in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever write. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
